Der Traum vom Glück
by Darkelve Leex
Summary: Elenya, eine junge Elbe aus dem Düsterwald ist geschockt als sie erfährt, das Legolas - ihr Sandkastenfreund seit sie denken kann - seine baldige Hochzeit mit der jungen Lythande bekannt gibt. Den bis jetzt ging sie immer davon aus, das Legolas sie heir


Disclamer: Das hier ist eine kleine – naja, Fanfic kann man es nimmer nennen, ich schreib gerne solche kleinen Geschichten... und ja, wie immer hat es irgendwie mit Legolas zu tun. EGAL! Ohne Legsie wär's ja auch langweilig, odder? *g*  
  
Der Traum vom Glück  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein Traum zerplatzt  
  
Elenya saß auf der mit mallornblättern bedeckten Bank in Lòrien und seufzte während sie mit ihrem schweren schwarzen Haar spielte. Ihr Lieblingsbuch „Vom eingeschneiten Elbenprinzen" - ein unglückseliger Schreibversuch ihrer schreibwütigen Freundin Lirinen, der für Elenya einfach ein wunderschön romantischer Schmöker war – lag auf der Seite. Ihr war die Lust am Lesen gänzlich vergangen. Eigentlich war es ein so schöner Tag, die Vögel sangen und in ganz Lòrien waren die Elben so aufgeregt wie kleine Kinder. Alle, bis auf Elenya natürlich. Sie seufzte wieder. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnern, als Lothron, ihr Cousin, zu ihr und seiner Schwester Ninniach gerannt war – strahlend vor Freude – und Elenya die schlimmste Nachricht brachte, die man ihr bringen konnte. Ninniach und sie waren fast schon die besten Freundinnen und zusammen mit Lirinen – wenn diese mal nicht hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und schrieb – ein unzertrennliches Dreiergespann und geballte elbische Frauenpower. Und Elenya war immer die Anführerin ihres Gespanns gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte sie nicht einmal mehr Lust dazu, durch Lòrien zu stolzieren und die Herzen von jungen Elbenmännern zu brechen, denn ihr eigenes war gebrochen.  
  
Zu gut waren ihr noch Lothrons Worte im Ohr geblieben – „Hört euch das an! Legolas hat endlich seine Braut erkoren! Er wird hierher reisen mit all seinen Freunden und hier heiraten! Galadriel und Celeborn sind im Baumpalast schon völlig übergeschnappt vor Aufregung. Jetzt müssen sie alles vorbereiten." Legolas – und Heiraten! Elenya war aus allen Wolken gefallen. Legolas heiraten? Unmöglich! Er hatte ihr schon im Sandkasten versprochen, das er SIE heiraten wollte – nicht irgend ein dahergelaufenes Mädchen! Elenya unterdrückte nur mit Mühe die aufwallenden Wut und Trauertränen. Ja, sie und Legolas kannten sich schon im Sandkastenalter, das stimmte. Sie waren zusammen im Düsterwald aufgewachsen, jeden Tag hatten sie zusammen gespielt, bis das Alter und sein Stand ihm nicht mehr erlaubten, sie zu sehen. Seine Ausbildung als künftiger Regent des Düsterwaldes hatte begonnen. Doch selbst zu dieser Zeit waren sie noch Freunde gewesen! Wie oft hatte Legolas sie aus ihrem Zimmer „entführt"und sie waren gemeinsam durch den mondlichtdurchfluteten Düsterwald gewandert! Stunden voller Romantik waren es gewesen. Damals schon war für Elenya festgestanden – Legolas oder keiner. Jemanden anderen wollte sie nicht heiraten. Ihre Familien schmiedeten sogar schon leise Pläne für eine Hochzeit! Dann kam die Schlacht der fünf Heere und Legolas wurde ganz und gar aus ihrer Reichweite entrückt. Nur selten schlich er sich an den Balkon ihres Zimmers um sie um ein Gespräch zu bitten, seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß zu legen und ihr sein Herz auszuschütten. Elenya hatte dabei immer geduldig sein seidiges Haar gestreichelt und geflochten und darauf gewartet das er den Mut aufbrachte sie zu küssen oder um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Doch das hatte er niemals getan. Er hatte die feurigen Blicke aus ihren schönen braunen Augen nie verschlungen. Eigentlich hätte sie wissen sollen – müssen! – das er sie mochte aber nicht liebte. Trotzdem war sie der Ansicht, das Legolas sie heiraten sollte und nicht irgend ein Flittchen das er zufällig im Wald aufgegabelt hatte. Es war so unfair! Sie wollte gerade die Bank für die Unfairness des Lebens bestrafen, als sie Ninniachs Rufen hörte. „Elenya! Elen! Wo bist du?" Elenya war sich für eine Antwort einfach zu fein. Sie wurde trotzig, das merkte sie. Aber sie war eine Fürstentochter und von Adel, und sie hatte die Erlaubnis dazu, sich so zu benehmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Cousine brach durch die Büsche der kleinen Lichtung, auf der die Bank stand. Sie wirkte sehr erregt und eilte auf Elenya zu. „Wieso antwortest du mir nicht? Die Späher melden, Legolas und sein Gefolge sind unterwegs. Nicht länger als zwei Tage und du wirst deinen alten Freund wiedersehen! Freust du dich nicht?" Oh, wäre ich niemals zu Cousine Ninniach nach Lòrien., jammerte Elenya in Gedanken. Es schien ihr vor zwei Wochen noch eine Gute Idee gewesen zu sein, Ninni zu besuchen. Aber jetzt wäre es ihr lieber gewesen sie wäre oben im Düsterwald bei ihrem Vater, dem Vertreter von Thranduils Berater Canteal geblieben. Dann hätte sie von dieser verflixten Hochzeit kein Wörtchen mitbekommen. „Oh je, du schmollst ja immer noch.", bemerkte Ninniach, als Elenya ihr keine Antwort gab sondern starr das Gras anstierte. „Hm.", brummelte sie dann und ihre große, schlanke Cousine mit den – für Elben – auffällig rotem Haar ließ sich mit einem „Plumps"auf der Bank nieder. „Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das Legolas hierher kommt weil er um deine Hand anhalten möchte.", sagte sie und schlug Elenya aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Woher willst du das wissen, Cousinchen?", jammerte diese weiter. „Das ist ganz einfach.", erklärte Ninniach lächelnd. „Egal was wir und Lirinen getan haben, er hat uns nie beachtet. Er hat uns angenickt und gegrinst, Komplimente über unsere Kleider und Haarbänder verstreut um dich weiter verzückt zu betrachten. Er vergöttert dich!" Elenya schöpfte für fünf Minuten neue Hoffnung.  
  
*** Legolas vergötterte sie nicht. Diese Erkenntnis traf Elenya wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen und sie glaubte fast Sterben zu müssen alleine wegen der Pein. Legolas, ihr bester Freund, hatte sie hinterrücks mehr oder weniger betrogen. Jetzt stand Elenya in der Höhle des Löwen – im Thronsaal – wo sich die Trauergäste versammelt hatten. Die Nachricht von Thranduils Tod war auch für Elenya plötzlich gekommen, immerhin war sie ein halbes Jahr in Lòrien gewesen. Trotzdem war es verwunderlich das sogar Legolas früher von dem Tod seines Vaters erfahren hatte als die Elben von Lòrien, denn Legolas hatte sich in Gondor aufgehalten um seine Verlobung zu feiern. Oh ja, Verlobung. Legolas schien gar nicht traurig zu sein was den Tod seines Vaters anging. Gimli der Zwerg, den sie auch kennen und zu schätzen gelernt hatte erklärte ihr, das Legolas lange getrauert hätte, aber alle seine Freunde – er selbst, Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf der Weiße und eben auch seine Verlobte – ihm darüber hinweg geholfen hatten. Deswegen konnte der neue König vom Düsterwald, zu dem er eben ausgerufen worden war, schon wieder lachen. Und er lachte viel, zusammen mit seiner Verlobten. Als die Feier vorbei war und Elenya schmollend versuchte, sich an Lirinens Seite aus Großtante Galadriels Thronsaal zu schleichen, tippte sie jemand an die Schulter und Legolas persönlich stand vor ihr. Elenya musste sich beherrschen das sie nicht aufschrie und wütend auf seine breite Brust einprügelte. Er sah schmuck aus – zu ihrem Ärger – und sie schluckte ehrfürchtig. Noch nie war Legolas ihr so schön erschienen... sein langes blondes Haar, die weichen, zärtlichen Lippen mit denen er seine Worte formte, die klaren, verständnisvollen Augen... sein perfekter Körper... Elenya wandte sich ab, doch Legolas war stärker und bestimmter als sie und drehte Elenya zu sich um, dann nahm er sie in den Arm. Was erlaubte sich dieser törichte Elb, nach allem was er ihr angetan hatte? Elenya war wirklich nah dran ihn in die Brust zu beißen, aber sie spürte wie sie schwach wurde. Verdammter Elb! „Elenya, Liebes!", flötete er mit seiner sanften Stimme. „Ich dachte du wärst in Düsterwaldstadt?" „War ich auch.", knurrte Elenya. „Wie du siehst bin ich's nicht mehr. Würdest du mich bitte entschuldigen?" Lirinen neben ihr blickte blinzelnd zwischen Elenya und Legolas hin und her. Diese warf ihre langen Haare zurück und warf dem Elben ihrer Träume wütende Blitze aus ihren strahlenden Augen zu. „Das war aber kein sehr höflicher Empfang.", klagte der junge Elbenkönig. Elenya drehte sich eisig um. „Was hast du erwartet? Küssen links und Küsschen rechts und das ich begeistert aufquietsche?" Legolas legte den Kopf schief. „Eigentlich schon. Das war unser normales Begrüßungsritual. Ach Elenya, Lirinen, darf ich euch meine Braut vorstellen? Lythande, kommst du bitte?" Und so stand Elenya plötzlich ihrer neuen größten Feindin gegenüber, die Frau die ihr den Mann ihres Herzens ausgespannt hatte. Mit Zögern musste Elenya eingestehen, das Lythande durchaus hübsch war. Sie hatte hellblondes Haar und ultramarinblaue Augen wie Legolas, sie bewegte sich grazil und elegant und hatte einen vorzüglichen Kleidergeschmack. Elenya hasste sie jetzt schon abgrundtief. „Sehr erfreut. Legolas hat mir schon sehr viel über Euch erzählt.", sagte Lythande bescheiden und deutete einen Knicks an. Sogar das wirkte bei ihr elegant. „Oh, hat er das?", fragte Elenya unterkühlt und ließ ihre Verachtung deutlich heraus hängen. Verachtung, ja das war das richtige Wort. Animosität. Hass. „Wie überaus aufmerksam von ihm." Ihre Stimme triefte vor bitterer Süße, so das Lirinen ihr den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. Elenya riss sich zusammen. Sie musste ihrer neuen Feindin nicht ihren ganzen Hass entgegen schleudern. Das konnte sie später immer noch tun... „Ihr seid also etwa so alt wie Legolas?", fragte Lythande dann fast schon schüchtern als sie sich an ihren Verlobten klammerte, der eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares um seinen Zeigefinger wickelte und sie schelmisch anlächelte. „Ja, allerdings.", seufzte Elenya geschlagen. Sie beschloss sich nicht in ein Offensivgefecht mit der blonden Schönheit zu stürzen sondern es mit der falschen Verlogenheit und den kaltblütigen Killerinstinkten eines Assassins zu versuchen. „Über dreitausend Jahre auf alle Fälle." „Oh bei den Vala!", seufzte Lythande ehrfürchtig und schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund. Elenyas Reaktion bestand aus dem Gedanken: „Was ist den das für eine?", während Lirinen schon wieder Anstallten machte ihr den Ellenbogen irgendwo hinein zu schlagen. „So alt schon! Ich bin erst... hundertundelf." Elenya sah bei Lythandes Worten auf und Legolas direkt in die Augen. Einhundertelf! Das war... das war kein Alter! Dieses Mädchen, diese Elbe war für Legolas Ansichten fast noch ein Kind! Und er ehelichte sie! Für einen Moment hatte Elenya fast schon Mitleid mit der Schönen, aber es verflog sofort. Egal wie alt, ihre Reize waren voll entwickelt und sie hatte Elenya den Mann ausgespannt, so sah sie es. Lythande hatte es verdient, zu sterben... das war der Letzte Gedanke in ihr den sie wahrnahm, als die Trauergäste aus dem Thronsaal strömten und Lythandes schöne Schwestern an ihr vorbei eilten...  
  
***  
  
Lirinen und Ninniach hatten alles gegeben, doch am Schluss mussten sie schulterzuckend aufgeben. Elenya lag quer über ihrem Bett und weinte. Weinen war gar kein Ausdruck mehr – mittlerweile musste sie ihr halbes Gemach zu einer Badewanne umfunktioniert haben, so flossen die Tränen. Die beiden Freundinnen waren nicht im Stande, ihrer Freundin und Cousine irgendwie auf die Beine zu helfen. Darum ließen sie Elenya in ihrem Kummer erst einmal für einen Imbiss alleine. Es war spät abends, draußen war es dunkel. Lòriens Lichter und Wachfeuer brannten, doch dies waren durch die Trauerfeierlichkeiten wegen Thranduil, die wegen der Hochzeit in Lòrien stattfanden, die einzigen Lichter die zwischen den silbernen Mallornstämmen hindurch schimmerten. Elenya war froh, das sie alleine war. Sie zerfloss in Selbstmitleid. Wegen einer knapp Einhundertjährigen hatte Legolas sie sitzen gelassen! Obwohl er sie niemals gefragt hatte, im tiefsten Inneren ihres Herzens hatte sie sich doch als seine Braut gesehen. All das zerriss ihr schier das Herz. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben – das waren die ersten Gedanken die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Dann kam sie zu einem anderen Entschluss. Wieso sollte sie sterben? Lythande war es, die sterben sollte. So sah es aus. Wie kam diese blonde Nuss nur dazu, ihr den Liebsten zu nehmen, den einzigen Mann der ihr neben ihrem Vater irgend etwas bedeutet hatte? „Ja, töte sie.", flüsterte eine Stimme durch den Raum, kalt und unheilsgeschwängert. Elenya fuhr von ihrem Lager auf. „Wer ist hier?", fragte sie ängstlich, als sie hinter ihren Vorhängen einen Schatten gewahrte, den einer Frau. „Das ist nicht wichtig.", sagte die Frau kühl. „Solange du nur Lythande tötest, denn es liegt auch in meinen Plänen, ihre Leiche zu sehen. Ich werde dir einen Zwergendolch geben. Wenn du sie damit erstichst, werden sie dem garstigen Zwerg die Tat anhängen – und du hast die Chance, Legolas Herz wieder für dich zu gewinnen, sobald er sich aus der Trauer gelöst hat. Und noch etwas. Bringe ihn dazu, das er noch eine Nacht mit dir verbringt, und ich werde ihn an dich binden." Elenya zitterte vor Furcht am ganzen Leib, als sie das Klirren des Metalls hörte. Sie sah den Dolch auf ihrem Fußboden liegen. Als sie wieder aufsah, war die weibliche Gestalt verschwunden. Sie hatte Angst, auch wenn die Fremde recht hatte. Aber Elenya war keine Mörderin! Vorsichtig glitt sie aus ihrem Bett, nahm das zierliche Messer an sich und sank zurück auf die Decke ihres Bettes, während der Mond ihr Zimmer erhellte. Wie eine geliebte Puppe hielt sie den Dolch, wägte ihn in ihrer Hand und überlegte, für wen es besser war zu sterben. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so reglos gesessen war und auf die zwergischen Muster der Waffe gestarrt hatte, als sie ein leises Heulen im Rascheln der Bäume hörte. Diese Töne hatte sie schon seid Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Es war ein geheimes Zeichen zwischen ihr und Legolas. Also würde der Elbenprinz unter ihrem kostbaren Gästefleet stehen und darauf warten, das sie wie in alten Zeiten die Strickleiter ausrollte und zu ihm auf die mit weißen Sternenblumen übersäte Mondlichtung kletterte, damit sie den fast vollen Mond beobachten konnten so wie früher. Für einen Moment war Elenya hin und hergerissen. War es nicht besser, ihre Wut zu vergessen und in Ruhe mit ihm zu sprechen? Oder sollte sie trotzig oben bleiben? Sie wusste, wenn er dreimal gepfiffen hatte und sie nicht kam, würde er den Baum hinaufklettern wie vor langer Zeit um nachzusehen ob sie überhaupt hier war oder schon schlief. Sollte sie darauf warten? Sollte sie ihn wirklich in ihr Bett locken wie die Fremde vorhin gesagt hatte? Elenya war überfragt... und wartete...  
  
***  
  
Legolas wusste eines genau: Sonst hatte sie immer auf sein Rufen reagiert. Aber sie schien aus irgend einem Grund auf ihn böse zu sein. Eigentlich wusste er den genauen Grund, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte er nicht rund um die Uhr daran denken. Er zupfte an seinem langen Seidenhemd, das er sich zum Anlass des Tages angezogen hatte, zog seine Stirn mit den hübschen Brauen zusammen und wartete darauf, das eine Strickleiter über das Geländer rollte. Es rührte sich nichts in Elenyas Zimmer. Er pfiff wieder, was durch den Wind wie ein gespenstisches Heulen klang. Als er fast schon aufgab, seine alte Busenfreundin noch heute zu sehen, hörte er wie eine Türe aufging und ein schmaler Schatten auf den Balkon huschte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später fiel lautlos die alte Strickleiter in die Tiefe, und Elenya schwang sich in ihrem Nachthemd übers Geländer. Wie ein kleines Äffchen kletterte sie die alte, morsche Strickleiter herunter, die unter ihrem Gewicht ächzte, aber nicht riss. Mit einem eleganten Sprung hüpfte sie in die Sternenblumen, doch entgegen der Eleganz ließ sie sich dann übermütig – oder auch trotzig – dort hineinplumpsen. „Hilf mir bitte auf.", verlangte sie barsch und er reichte ihr den Arm, fasste sie sicher und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Guten Abend Elenya.", begrüßte er sie dann würdig und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die hohe, zierliche Stirne. Sie entzog sich ihm mit schnellen Bewegungen, die perfekt zu dem fließenden Stoff ihres Nachthemdes passten. „Abend, Legolas.", muffelte sie unhöflich und warf ihr langes schwarzes Haar zurück. Diese Bewegungen waren ihm alle so vertraut. Elenya mit ihrem herrlichen schwarzen Haar und ihren grünen Smaragdaugen war das krasse Gegenteil von seiner Verlobten, Lady Lythande. Als sie nichts weiteres zu ihm sagte, schob er seinen Arm um ihren und führte sie so etwas weg vom zum Teil noch hell erleuchteten Fleet, einen alten verwunschenen Waldpfad zur Nimrodel hinunter, den sie schon früher oft gegangen waren, um in Mondnächten den kleinen Wasserelfen beim Tanze zuzusehen oder um nachtblühende Kräuter und Blumen zu finden, nachtaktive Tiere zu beobachten oder einfach nur um sich am glitzernden Wasser niederzulassen und zu reden. Sie schien sich eine Weile gegen ihn zu spreizen, denn sie sprach kein Wort mit ihm und mal zog sie eilig an seinem Arm, mal musste er sie ziehen. Doch nach einem kurzen Kampf kamen sie am Ufer der Nimrodel an. Der Anblick war so überwältigend, das Legolas und Elenya gleichzeitig ihre Gefühle vergaßen und sich ganz der Schönheit der Natur hingaben. Endlich spürte er, wie Elenya lockerer wurde. Sie sank ins grüne Gras hernieder, ihr hübsches Gesicht zum Mond erhoben, stolz wie eine Elbenkönigin. Kleine Steine funkelten geheimnisvoll in ihrem schimmernden, schwarzen Haar und auch ihr Kleid war dem einer Königin würdig, auch wenn es für die Nacht war. Darum wunderte er sich, als er die schimmernden Tränen sah, die über ihre Wangen liefen. „Elenya...", flüsterte Legolas erschrocken. Er wollte seiner alten Freundin nicht wehtun, auch wenn er es schon getan hatte. „Wieso hast du mich an diesen Ort gebracht, an dem ich so glücklich war, um ihn in Trauer versinken zu sehen, Legolas Târlass?", fragte sie schniefend. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg, auch die auf ihre Lippen gelaufen waren. Er verschmierte sie und das Salzwasser hinterließ einen feuchten Film auf ihren zarten Lippen. „Um dich zu erinnern das wir Freunde waren.", sagte er knapp zu ihr und ließ sich endlich neben ihr im Grase nieder. „Um dich zu fragen was mit dir los ist. Und um dich über meine Ängste zu unterrichten, wie auch immer. Oder willst du sie nicht hören?" „Eigentlich nicht.", entgegnete Elenya. „Wieso sollte ich dir helfen. Du hast mir wehgetan, Legolas. Merkst du das nicht? Weißt du, was es für eine Überwindung ist, hier mit dir zu sitzen, jetzt wo..." „Wo Lythande an meiner Seite ist?" Legolas seufzte. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Elenya war wirklich eifersüchtig. Es gab keinen Grund dafür! Er liebte seine alte Freundin so, wie man ein Mädchen nur lieben konnte, das nicht seine große Liebe war... Elenya nickte und ihre Stimme versagte kurzfristig. „Ja. Oh Legolas, was habe ich getan das du sie liebst..." Er spürte den Schmerz in ihren Worten und verstand. „Oh Elenya... bitte... sag mir, das du nicht an die Versprechen geglaubt hast, die mein Vater deinem gab! Bitte, sag mir..." „Was soll ich dir sagen, Legolas? Ich dachte wirklich ich wäre deine Braut... Thranduil..."Sie versummte und stille Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen unter ihren nun geschlossenen Lidern hervor. Legolas schwieg für einen Moment. Das war es also. Er legte tröstend seinen Arm um Elenyas Schulter. Das erklärte einiges. „Du musst wissen, dass ich mich niemals den Wünschen meines Vaters gebeugt hätte. Ich hatte schon immer meinen eigenen Kopf, und ich entschloss mich schon vor vielen Jahren, das ich niemals ein Mädchen ins Unglück stürzen wollte, nur weil mein dickschädliger Vater zur Heirat zwingen will..." Wieder wischte er Elenya die Tränen von den Wangen und spürte ihre zarte Haut. „Du hast ein Mädchen damit ins Unglück gestürzt, als du dich dafür entschieden hast.", schluchzte Elenya unter seinem tröstenden Arm. „Bitte.", flüsterte Legolas nahe an ihrem Ohr. „Oh bitte... Elenya, sag nicht das du mich liebst... sag nicht das du mich begehrst... sag nicht das du glaubtest und erhofftest und daran festhieltst das ich dein Mann werden sollte und würde... bitte... oh." Elenya sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an, in denen der Schmerz größer war als alles andere. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, und Legolas wich zurück. „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich würde lügen, Legolas. Du bist seit Jahren in meinen Träumen und in meinem Herzen und ich glaubte nur du könntest mich heiraten." „Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt.", wisperte Legolas erschrocken. Er war in gewisser Weise verstört. Wieso denn? Wieso er? „Oh Elenya... nun verstehe ich deinen Zorn mir gegenüber. Ja, ich habe ihn zu recht auf mich gezogen. Ich habe nicht an dich gedacht. Es fällt einem König so leicht, seine Untertanen zu vergessen. Ich mochte dich immer, aber nie kam ich auf den Gedanken das Liebe in dir für mich ist. Ich habe es nicht verdient, von dir geliebt zu werden, Elenya. Du hast einen Mann an deiner Seite verdient der an dich denkt. All mein Leben lang warst du da und ich habe dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet, doch dann warst du aus meinem Gedächtnis entschwunden. Ich habe dich nur gebraucht wenn mir der Wille danach stand... du verdienst etwas besseres, glaube mir. Und vergib mir." „Ich werde dir immer vergeben, weil ich dich liebe.", entgegnete Elenya und wirkte wieder ernster. Ihre warme Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Wange, und er sah nun auch die Liebe in ihren Augen. Seltsam, wieso hatte er sie niemals zuvor bemerkt...? Doch nun war es zu spät. Er hätte Elenya niemals lieben können. Sein Herz gehörte jener zarten, blonden Schönheit die nun in ihren Gemächern mit Galadriel sprach. Er liebte seine schöne Verlobte über alles. Auch Elenya hatte einen hohen Wert in seinem Herzen, doch er wusste das er nur mit Lythande glücklich werden würde. Lythande... seine Gedanken schweiften schon wieder von der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit neben ihm ab. Lythande, sein Schwan, der Stern seiner Seele, das Licht seines Lebens... es gab keinen Vers in den Sprachen Ardas, der ihre Lieblichkeit einfangen konnte, keine Worte die ihre Eleganz und ihre Stärke zu schildern vermochte, kein Gefühl auf allen Planeten um die Liebe deutlicher darzustellen die zwischen ihnen war, als die Liebe die es gab. Oh, er war so glücklich, wieso musste er Elenya so unglücklich machen? Nur weil er verlobt und glücklich verliebt war bedeutete dies nicht, das er nicht auch für andere Frauen empfand – wenn auch ihm keine Sehnsucht, keine Liebe und keine Begierde überkommen würde außer vielleicht geschwisterliche Liebe – und Elenya ließ sein Herz nicht kalt. Ihr Schmerz tat ihm weh, besonders da er ihn verursachte. „Elenya, Liebes... Verzeih aber ich kann dich nicht lieben. Ich hoffe du wirst mich verstehen. Ich habe allezeit gehofft das ich niemals eifersüchtig sein würde, wenn du einst von einem stattlichen Elben gefreit würdest... und nun..." Er hatte ihr Herz damit nur noch stärker verletzt. Weinend sank sie in seine Arme, und er drückte sie kameradschaftlich an seine Brust, hauchte ihr Küsse ins Haar und sprach ihr gut zu, während er ihren bebenden Körper sanft streichelte. Dann drückte er sie etwas von sich weg. Diese Geste, das sie in einer Mondnacht in seinen Armen lag, konnte man leicht zweideutig sehen. Ihre Augen waren von den Tränen verquollen. „Hör mir zu, Elenya. Denn dank meines Vaters sind wir rechtlich gesehen aneinander gebunden, solange du mich an dich hältst. Ich dachte, das du als meine Freundin mich mit Freuden freigeben würdest, damit ich meine Verlobte wirklich heiraten kann. Nach elbischen Recht ist Lythande noch nicht mal meine Verlobte, erst wenn du den Bund mit mir löst. Das heißt, wenn dir wirklich soviel an mir liegt, müssen sie und ich uns dir beugen." Elenya sah ihn mit großen, verweinten Augen an. Für einen Moment schien er etwas dunkles durch ihre Augen zu huschen sehen, doch er blinzelte und hoffte das seine Augen ihn getäuscht hatten. „Was bringt mir das, wenn ich mich von dir löse?", fragte sie, und ihre Frage war so hauchzart und leise wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel im sanften Frühlingswind. Ihre Briese streifte nicht einmal seine Wange, obwohl sie sich so nahe waren. „Dann hast du einen Wunsch bei mir frei und ich muss dir alles geben, was du dir wünscht – außer meine Hand.", erklärte er ihr vorsichtig. Ein falsches Wort, und er würde Lythande niemals heiraten können, so wie er es ihr leider versprochen hatte. „Kann ich mir auch das Leben eines anderen wünschen?", fragte Elenya und Legolas zuckte über die Kälte in ihren Worten zurück. „Nein, das nicht. Nicht den Tod und nicht meine Hand und nicht mein Reich, aber sonst kannst du dir wünschen was du begehrst – und selbst wenn meine Truppen gegen das Heer von Gondor ziehen müsste." Elenya schluckte. Sie war sich bewusst, das sie den König des Düsterwaldes in ihrer schmalen, zarten Frauenhand hatte. Sie, die Vertraute des Königs, seine Freundin... „Wenn ich dich gehen ließe, Legolas, hieße das für immer Abschied nehmen. Ich könnte nicht hierbleiben. Niemals.", sagte sie. Sie sah auch sein Leid in seinen Augen – oh, es schmerzte ihn doch das er sie verletzt hatte – und sie sah seine Liebe für Lythande. Elenya war hin und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte sie Lythande töten und der Fremden mit Befriedigung erteilen, andererseits wollte sie in ihrer blinden Liebe alles für ihren geliebten Prinzen tun, das wenigstens er glücklich würde. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken Legolas zu zwingen, ihr dorthin zu folgen wohin sie wollte, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Es würde ihn umbringen, und dann wäre sie allein. Sie war hoffnungslos verloren. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, ihr Leben über den Haufen zu schmeißen nur weil sie sich an eine Tatsache geklammert hatte die in Wirklichkeit nicht mal eine war? Sie war dumm. Sie wollte darum ihre Fehler wieder gutmachen. „Ich werde dich an nichts hindern können.", kam es trocken von Legolas. Er war ihr keine Hilfe. Sie blickte ihn mit brennenden Augen in sein Gesicht. Er war so schön... das Verlangen, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu halten, ihn zu lieben und ihn zu besitzen wurde immer stärker in ihr... Vielleicht war dies eine passende Forderung. Elenya merkte, das ihre Hand immer noch auf seiner Wange ruhte, und ihre Hand glitt an seinem Hals hinunter zu seiner Schulter, wo sie seinen Nacken streichelte und dann seinen Kragen aufknüpfte. „Was tust du?", wisperte er voller Ehrfurcht über ihre zärtlichen Berührungen. „Das hier ist mein Wunsch. Lythande wird dich für den Rest ihres Lebens besitzen, aber ich habe nur diese Gelegenheit, Legolas Târlass." Die Erwähnung seines Titels schien ihn zu schmerzen. „Elenya...", seufzte er und schloss die Augen. Ihm schienen die Berührungen zu gefallen, aber er sträubte sich, und sie sah wie seine Lippen versuchten, das Wort Lythande zu formen anstatt Elenya. „Ja? Fällt das auch unter die Kategorie „Unmöglicher Wunsch"?", fragte sie vorsichtig und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Oder unter Ehebruch?" „Oh ja. Elenya, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Selbst wenn du mich nicht freigeben würdest müsste ich bei Lythande bleiben." Elenya sah seine Tränen. Es schmerzte ihn. „Weil du sie liebst.", schloss sie bitter. Trotz der Wut, das der Mann den sie liebte sie nicht begehrte flammten in ihr immer weiter die Begierden auf. Sie wollte ihn besitzen und ihn sein eigen nennen, auch wenn nur für eine einzige, hilflose Nacht. „Und weil sie mein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trägt.", endete Legolas die Feststellung. Er sah so schön aus in der silbrigen Mondnacht, als er so mit geschlossenen Augen, tränenverschmierten Wangen und angezogenen Knien am Ufer der Nimrodel saß. Wie ein Märchenprinz, der er war. „Dein Kind?" Elenya erschrak gar nicht so sehr wie sie es vermutet hatte. „Dein Kind? Ich wollte dich sowieso fragen, wieso du sie verlangst... sie ist so jung, gerade noch selbst ein Kind und..." Sie brach ab. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie schon mehr Nerven gekostet als sie dafür aufwenden wollte. Der Dolch lag sicher unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Was würde passieren, wenn Lythande tot war und alle es wussten, das sie schwanger war? Würde man dem Zwerg dann die Tat noch unter die Schuhe schieben können? Außerdem war es absurd, den Zwerg als Sündenbock darzustellen – er und Lythande mochten sich genauso gerne wie er und Legolas. Außerdem wäre es unfair den kleinem Mann gegenüber. „Nach dem Recht der Elben ist mir dieser Wunsch erlaubt.", bekräftigte Elenya voller festem Willen. „Es sei denn, du wärst nicht breit mir zu geben was ich verlange... oder du hast Angst das du deinem Mädchen untreu wirst...", fügte sie an, ohne zu merken das Legolas ihr noch nicht geantwortet hatte. „Elenya... sie ist ein paar Jahre unter Menschen gewesen. Sie ist reifer als mancher Elb in unserem Alter. Außerdem... uns verbindet ein Ewiges Band. Sie und ich, wir brauchen einander, sonst sterben wir beide. Wir können von Glück reden, dass das Band sich nicht geirrt hat." „Wieso sollten die Vala dich mit einer Frau verbinden, die nur einen Bruchteil deines Lebens gelebt hat?", fragte Elenya verdutzt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Auch mir schien es für logischer ein Mädchen zu ehelichen, die meines Alters entspricht... oh ja, sie ist jung und ich habe mir oft Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, ihr Gemüt ist kindlich, aber sie hat viel durchgemacht. Ich kenne dich, Elenya. Du magst vielleicht jetzt diesen Schmerz haben den ich dir leider zugefügt habe – aber in Lythande brennt ein Schmerz, seit sie geboren ist. Sie weiß nicht was es ist. Dieser Schmerz trieb sie durch Elend und Tod. Sie hat gelernt und ist in vieler Weise stärker als ich, aber sie sagte oft genug zu mir, das ich ihr Anker sei, der sie davor bewahrte zu kentern und zu ertrinken in der weite der Welt. Du hättest diese Hilfe niemals nötig, Elenya. Wir wären vielleicht ein paar hundert Jahre gut miteinander ausgekommen..." „Ein Schmerz?" In Elenya zuckte wieder Mitleid mit dem jungen Mädchen auf, eine Flamme die ihre Gutmütigkeit in Brand setzte und ihre dunklere Seite langsam zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Sie war so jung und wurde an einen Mann gekettet der sein Leben zum Teil schon gelebt hatte, der sich keine Sorgen machen musste... sie würde ihr Leben lang Repräsentantin von Düsterwaldstadt und Düsterwald selbst sein, würde nie wieder die Privilegien einer anderen, freien Frau genießen können... Es war grauenvoll und sie erkannte endlich, das ihr Schicksal diesem ähnlich gewesen wäre. Trotzdem war der Schmerz in ihr immer noch groß genug. Sie warf sich an Legolas Brust, der sie sanft hielt. Als sie begann ihn mit Küssen zu überschütten rührte er sich nicht. Sie verstand das er nicht reagieren wollte – seine Liebe galt dem blonden zierlichen Ding, ihre Berührungen waren wohl nicht mit ihren zu vergleichen. „Ist dies wirklich dein Wille, Elenya?", fragte Legolas, und sie nickte. „Ja." Dann sagte er etwas, das ihr wirklich gefiel. „Dein Wille geschehe."Legolas gab sich ihr hin.  
  
***  
  
Als Legolas nach diesem wilden Abenteuer – das gegen seinen Willen gewesen war, wie man anmerken muss – zurück zu seinem Fleet schlich, war die Nacht noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, die Hälfte war noch nicht einmal vorbei. Er schwang sich über den Balkon und kam auf diesem zum stehen, als er den Geruch von Wind, Feuer, Erde und Wasser in seinem Gemach gewahrte – Lythande war hier. Sie war die Herrin über einen der magischen Ringe, geschmiedet von Celebrimbor, als Sauron noch keine Macht über ihn hatte und Celebrimbor noch am Leben war. Ein Ring von geringerer Macht als die Drei, die Neun oder die Sieben, aber immer noch so mächtig das ein jeder Lythande respektierte und fürchtete, wer sie nicht kannte. Legolas respektierte sie, er liebte sie, und er würde ihr nicht verschweigen was er getan hatte. Dafür liebte er sie zu sehr und dafür war er zu ehrlich. Sie stand in einem himmelweißen Kleid mit einem Saum aus Daunenfedern mitten im Raum – es war ausgeschnitten bis zum Bauchnabel – und sah ihn neugierig an. Weiß war ihre Farbe, etwas anderes durfte sie bis nach der Hochzeitsnacht nicht mehr tragen. Legolas war die Farbe Schwarz gegeben. „Egladil." Er flog ihr entgegen, vergrub sein Gesicht in der schützenden Wärme ihres Busens. Oh ja, sein Lichtwesen. Er liebte sie wirklich über alles. „Liebster.", flüsterte sie und küsste achtungsvoll sein Haar und seine Stirne, bevor sie es ihm erlauben durfte, sie stürmisch und zügellos und vor allem mit Zunge zu küssen. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihrer aufwendigen Frisur, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Egladil. Etwas, das ich erst heute herausfand..." „Dann sprich.", sagte sie vorsichtig. Legolas war sich sicher, das sie die Scham in seinen Augen gewahrte. Sie sah immer in sein Herz. „Ich habe... ich habe meine alte Jungendfreundin Elenya geliebt, eben in der Mondnacht." Er spürte wie Lythande sich versteifte und zurückwich, ihr Entsetzen war groß, doch er war froh das er es gesagt hatte. „Nein Liebes, nicht so wie du denkst. Es geschah aus Liebe zu dir." „Du... teilst deinen Körper mit einer anderen aus Liebe zu mir?" Sie war nicht so wütend wie er es erwartet hatte. In ihrem Entsetzten und in ihrer Enttäuschung war Lythande verletzender als in ihrem Zorne. „Mein Vater hatte mich in meinem Jugendalter mit ihr verlobt, ich erfuhr es eben erst durch sie. Auch Elenya wusste es nicht, sie hat diesen Tipp von ihrem Cousin Lothron bekommen, der Gelehrter ist. Ich musste ihr einen Wunsch erfüllen, dass sie mich freigab, dich zu ehelichen, Geliebte. Und sie wünschte sich eben..." Lythande seufzte erleichtert auf. „Dieses Weib ist irgendwie grausam, oder?" „Sag das nicht.", verteidigte Legolas Elenya. „Ich... sie war immer für mich da, als du noch nicht in meiner Welt warst. Sie hat mich all die Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte auf dich vorbereitet. Es war schwer zu lernen, ein Mädchen zu verstehen und richtig zu behandeln, wenn ich das so sagen darf." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich verstehe. Verzeih mir." „Du bist nicht ärgerlich?" Sie verdrehte ihre schönen blauen Augen zum Himmel. Die beiläufige Bewegung, mit der sie ihr federbesäumtes Kleid öffnete, übersah er irgendwie. „Wieso sollte ich? Oh Legolas, du hast dies aus Liebe zu mir getan, und dafür gehört mein Herz immer dir... und nun nur noch fester, denn du hast es schon längst in deiner starken Hand." Legolas wollte erleichtert aufatmen, als ihr Blick sinnlich wurde, und sie all ihre Kleider von sich striff, bis sie völlig nackt in der abgedunkelten Lounge stand. Wie immer faszinierte ihn ihr Körper, immer wieder aufs Neue. „Liebe mich." Es war keine Bitte, es war keine Aufforderung, es wahr ein Befehl, ein direkter Befehl an ihn um ihr seine Gunst zu beweißen. Legolas trat an sie heran, zog sie in seine Arme, küsste ihren Hals, leckte eine nasse Spur bis zu ihren beiden Brustwarzen, kletterte weiter nach unten wo seine Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel versank. Lythande stöhnte auf, als er weiter nach unten wanderte und sich als erstes mit seinem Finger in diese unteren Regionen vorarbeitete, dann kroch er mit seiner lüsternen Zunge nach und begab sich in ihren Rosengarten des Vertrauens, in dem er schon oft genug Gärtner gespielt hatte. Lythandes Augen sprühten. Sie hatte Gewissheit – Legolas liebte nur sie. Erleichtert und ihre neuen Sorgen schon wieder vergessend rollte sie sich zur Seite um ihn noch ein bisschen zu necken, bis sie zur Sache kommen würden.  
  
Kapitel 2: Hells fire  
  
Der Traum war kurz, aber grausam und ekelerregend gewesen. Als Elenya aus ihren Seidenlaken schreckte war sie so verschwitzt, dass ein feuchtes, dunkles Dreieck ihr Nachthemd bis zu ihren Brüsten durchnässt hatte – Angstschweiß. Sie rieb sich über die Stirne und merkte das ihr Handrücken nun noch feuchter war. Sie fühlte sich in der schwitzigen Bettwäsche unwohl, sprang aus dem Bett und mit einer zweiten Handbewegung riss sie das seidene Nachthemd von ihrem Leib. Splitterfasernackt huschte sie durch ihr Gemach und wusch sich erst mal mit kaltem klarem Quellwasser (komischerweise aus jenem Bach an welchen sie vor wenigen Stunden Legolas Gunst gefordert hatte) den Schweiß von ihrem Körper. Erst als das kühle Wasser ihren erhitzten Körper etwas beruhigt hatte wagte sie es wieder Stoff auf ihrer Haut zu tragen. Eigentlich war es fast zu schade – jede Berührung seiner Hände war noch wie eine Linie von brennendem Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Ein Feuer, dass sie nie wieder spüren würde. Elenya fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Hüften und stellte sich an den Balkon, wo der Vollmond die ihm sich bietende Szene erhellte. Einige trinkfreudige Hochzeitsgäste, die vom Brautpaar eingeladen worden waren feierten immer noch ein rauschendes Fest ein paar Meter weiter unter Lòriens herrlich grünen Bäumen. Jetzt im Mondlicht und mit den vielen kleinen Seidenpapierlampions wirkte es wie verzaubert, Gelächter und Gesänge kamen von dort und zeigten, dass nicht alle Menschen trauerten wie Elenya, nicht alle hatten eine Liebe zu beweinen. Sie schalt sich selbst. Selbstmitleid würde ihr garantiert nicht helfen. Sie war eine Elbe und kein einfältig denkender Mensch. Sie hatte rational zu handeln, so wie es ihr Stand von ihr verlangte. Aber Elenya hatte keine Lust, sich den Gesetzen ihrer Vorväter zu beugen. Für einen Moment amüsiert beobachtete Elenya wie der sturzbesoffene Haldir Arm in Arm mit einem seiner besten Freunde, dem höchsten Offizier von Galadriels Palastwache singend und grölend mehr neben als auf dem Weg hin und hertaumelte und versuchte nach Hause in sein Fleet zu kommen. Eigentlich waren Fleets eine praktische Sache, aber wenn man betrunken war, konnte das hinaufsteigen in sein Fleet selbst für einen Elben eine unmögliche Aufgabe werden. Haldir wäre nicht der erste Elb, der von der Leiter fallen würde – oder von der Treppe, je nach dem was er für ein Fleet hatte – und sich etwas brechen würde. Elben waren zwar unsterblich, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie von körperlichen Blessuren verschont wurden. Als sie Haldir so schön lustig durch Lòrien wandern sah – mit einer Amphore Wein unter seinen Arm geklemmt - überlegte Elenya ob Legolas ebenfalls so lustig war. Sicherlich, war er doch jetzt glücklich verlobt. Sie seufzte und beschloss wieder schlafen zu gehen. Ninniach würde sie zusammen mit Lirinen sicherlich frühzeitig aufwecken, und Ninniach kannte kein Pardon was Elenyas Gewinsel: „Bitte nur noch fünf Minuten, Mama Elthril!", anging, welches sie so gerne im Halbschlaf von sich gab. Ninniach war, was solche Dinge betraf, so eiskalt wie ihr Bruder Lothron, der immer versuchte ein Krieger zu sein und streng war, aber eigentlich ein Kasper war. Er konnte nie lange streng bleiben, aber wenn er seine strenge Phase hatte... Als Elenya gerade ihre Bettdecke aufschlug rutschte der Dolch unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor und sie erstarrte. War der Dolch der Grund für ihren Traum? Immerhin hatte sie Legolas in seinem Blut gesehen – und auch Lythande und die Schemen eines Babys. Blutüberströmt. Sollte diese Vision sie von ihren Taten warnen? Ihre weiteren Gedanken erstarrten fast zu Eis, als sie kalten Wind um ihre Beine fühlte, der ihr neues, hauchzartes und Spinnenwebenähnliches Nachtgewand zum flattern brachte und ihr Haar zerwühlte. Es war warm draußen, woher kam diese kalte Briese? „Elenya!", befahl jene kalte Stimme die sie heute schon einmal gewahrt hatte. „Wahrlich, du hast deine erste Aufgabe gemeistert. Wisse, nun trägst du den Sohn deines Angebeteten in dir. Oh, erschrick nicht. Meine Magie erreichte, dass sein Samen in dir Wurzeln schlug, schneller als ein Kressekorn seine zarten Wurzeln in die Erde Ardas gräbt. Nun wird Legolas an dich gebunden sein, als dein rechtmäßiger Verlobter." Die Frauengestalt stand wieder hinter ihrem Vorhang und ließ Elenya frösteln, ihre kalten Worte aber machten sie panisch. Was hatte sie getan? Sie trug ein Kind, obwohl sie Legolas nur einmal verführt hatte? War wirklich Magie im Spiel gewesen? Ihr waren viele Wege recht, ihn an ihre Seite zu holen, aber nicht so. Ein Kind leiden zu lassen war grausamer als die Mutter eines anderen zu töten. „Ich gab ihn frei von seinem Bund. Er ist niemanden Rechenschaft verpflichtet, er ist der Erbe von Rhovanion.", hauchte Elenya. „Der einzige Weg ihn in meine Arme zu ziehen war, ihn dazu zu zwingen mir den einzigen Wunsch zu gewähren, den man vor der Auflösung einer solchen Verlobung gibt." Das stimmte. Legolas hatte irgendwie Glück gehabt, dass sein Vater ihn nur rechtlich an Elenya gebunden hatte. Hätte er Elenyas Vater wahrlich die Hand seines Sohnes versprochen oder hätten sie schon in jungen Jahren verlobt hätte nur der Tod sie scheiden können, so wie das elbische Recht es gewahrte. Die Stimme wurde noch kälter, wenn dies ging. „Oh, welch Unglück. Dann bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit... töte Lythande... du willst das doch auch... du bist Legolas Königin, nicht diese Hure von einer Dunkelelbe... töte Lythande... TÖTE LYTHANDE!" Die Gestalt verschwand in einem Nebelschwaden, und sofort war Elenyas Gemach von Wärme durchflutet. Doch sie war verstört. Sie kehrte nicht ins Bett zurück, wo der Dolch gut sichtbar auf ihrer Matratze lag, sondern kroch in eine Ecke unter ihrem Schreibtisch wo sie die Beine anzog und zitterte, darauf wartend das dieser Alptraum wirklich ein Ende haben möge... Doch er hatte es nicht. Als sie in ihrer unbequemen Haltung endlich eingeschlafen war, klopfte Ninniach auch schon wieder wach. Elenya erwachte und schlug mit ihrem Kopf gegen die untere Tischplatte, da sie vergessen hatte wo sie geschlafen hatte. Mit Panik und schmerzenden Gliedern krabbelte sie mühevoll unter dem Tisch hervor und nahm den Staub mit, der sich dort angesammelt hatte. Elenya war nämlich alles – nur keine fleißige Putzfrau. Als Adelige junge Frau war sie verwöhnt und kaum daran gewöhnt ihren Dreck selbst wegzuputzen. Keine guten Qualitäten für eine Ehefrau, stellte sie mürrisch fest und säuberte ihr Kleid. Als ihr Blick auf die Matratze fiel sah sie den Dolch, und es gab einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sollte sie tun was man von ihr erwartete? Sie wusste es nicht. Während Ninniach ein nerviges Trommelkonzert an ihrer Türe startete zog Elenya sich seufzend an, steckte ihr schwarzes Haar wenigstens an der Seite hoch damit es ihr nicht im Gesicht hing und zog eine Hose an und ein lockeres Hemd darüber, das ihr fast bis zu den Kniekehlen ging. Den Dolch verbarg sie geschickt zwischen den Falten des leinenen Hemdes und ihrem breiten Gürtel, schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel aus Fohlenleder und riss die Türe auf. Ninniach und Lirinen, die beide zum Lauschen an der Türe gestanden waren, purzelten zu ihrer Freundin ins Zimmer und blickten sie verschämt grinsend und mit um Verzeihung heischende Blicke vom staubigen Fußboden an. „Mädels, was soll das?", fragte Elenya. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich großartig – und kräftig genug um einen Mord zu tätigen. Vom Frühstück bekam sie kaum etwas mit, sondern sprang auf um Lythande zu suchen „um sie über einige Eigenarten Legolas aufzuklären"wie sie es nannte. Lythande sei in den Schmieden, erzählte man Elenya. Sie wäre eine begeisterte Kriegerin und begnadete Schwertkämpferin (konnte dieses zierliche Ding überhaupt ein Schwert halten?) und wollte sich Lòriens Schmieden ansehen und neue Pfeile besorgen. Elenya runzelte die Stirne. Lythande war kriegerisch? Das war fast schon lächerlich. Wie würde sie es schaffen, eine Kriegerin zu überrumpeln und zu töten? Aber Elenya ließ es auf das Risiko ankommen, nicht wissend das jene kalte, grausame Frau ihr dies mit Zaubern einredete. Sie fand Lythande schwatzend zusammen mit dem unzertrennlichen männlichen Kleeblatt in Lòrien – Lothron, Caraneth – Lirinens Bruder - und Earenya, ihr älterer Bruder. Während Earenya schwarzes Haar hatte genauso wie sie selbst und ein kräftiger, stattlicher und überaus attraktiver junger Mann war, ähnelte Caraneth der blonden und etwas stämmigeren Lirinen nicht im geringsten. Er war groß und hager – man konnte nicht sagen schlaksig – doch muskulös, von edlerer Haltung als seine gelangweilte, genervte und herrische Schwester, sein Blick aus blauen Augen war klar und präziser als die eines Adlers. Sein Haar war bräunlich mit einem Stich ins Rötliche, wieso Elenya niemals verstand wieso Caraneth mit Lirinen, aber nicht mit Ninniach verwand war. Caraneth war jünger als Lirinen, und während ihr Name mehr oder weniger „Im Lied"bedeutete – was für Lirinen ein wirklich dummer Name war, denn sie schrieb lieber als das sie sang – hieß Caraneth ziemlich spitz übersetzt Jungrot, was darauf anspielte das sein Haar rötlich war und er der jüngere Bruder seiner total versponnenen Schwester war. Elenya hatte es schon immer als eine Art Fügung gesehen, das drei Geschwisterpaare – immer männlich und weiblich – solch enge Beziehungen knüpfen konnten. Die Mädchen waren ein eingeschworener Kreis unter sich und die Jungen, aber sie unternahmen im Gegensatz zu anderen Elben viel miteinander. Elenya wunderte nur, dass es bis jetzt keine Beziehungen unter den sechs ungleichen Brüdern und Schwestern gegeben hatte, aber dafür kannte man sich zu lange. Die drei jungen Männer und die junge Bald-Königin begrüßten Elenya freudenstrahlend. Lythande trug graue, enganliegende Hosen mit hohen schwarzen Stiefeln, ihr Waffenrock war weiß mit Silber bestickt und ihr Mithrilschwert lag an ihrer Seite. Elenya hatte Legolas gestern lang und breit von jenem Schwert erzählen hören, erinnerte sie sich. Es sei gefährlich, sagte er. Guter Witz, künftiger König von Rhovanion. Jedes Schwert war gut in der Hand eines erfahrenen Kämpfers. Elenya gab sich demütig und freundlich, lauschte den Gesprächen der Männer zusammen mit der jungen Braut mit gespieltem Interesse und teilte ihre Begeisterung für einen Köcher voller schöner Spitzpfeile, die vom Schmied gebracht wurden. Doch bald darauf waren die drei jungen Elbenmänner in Gespräche vertieft, die den Ohren einer Frau weniger behagten, darum hakte sich Elenya bei der fröhlich wirkenden Lythande ein und ging ein bisschen mit ihr spazieren durch den Wald. Während dieses Spaziergangs erfuhr sie so einiges über ihre Rivalin. Das sie eine meisterhafte Bogenschützin und die Beste Schützin in ganz Düsterwaldstadt war, das jetzt Mirkwood City genannt wurde, ein überaus unelbischer Name, für die menschlichen Händler ungemein Praktisch, da sie sich an Eryn Lasgalen immer die Zunge brachen. Sie erfuhr auch, dass ihre Mutter verschollen sei und ihr Oheim, der sie aufgezogen hatte, der Mörder von Thranduil war, König unter Eiche und Buche. Elenya war zutiefst schockiert, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen. Lythande gehörte zu der Familie, die den Mörder von Thranduil stellte! Wieso heiratete Legolas in eine Familie von Mördern ein? Ihre Wut auf die schöne blonde Elbe wurde immer größer, und bald schleifte die dunkelhaarige Schönheit die hellhaarige in ein immer tiefer gehendes Waldgebiet. Lythande wusste nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie war, und für einen Moment lang empfand Elenya tiefe Genugtuung. Die junge Elbe plauderte gerade anstrengend mit ihr, als Elenya den Zeitpunkt für richtig sah. Der Wald hier war tief und dunkel und es gab hier keine Wachen. Niemand würde es merken, wenn Lythande hier verbluten würde... Elenyas Gedanken wurden kaltblütig, sie ahnte nicht das dieser Blutrausch ebenfalls von jener grauenvollen Gestalt ausgelöst wurde. Die Zutraulichkeit mit der sich ihr Opfer in ihrer Nähe bewegte war atemberaubend. Sie zog den Dolch aus ihrem Gewand als Lythande vor ihr in einen schmalen Waldpfad zu einer Lichtung einbog. Als sie das Messer aus den kunstvollen Falten ihres Gewandes gewickelt hatte, wog sie es für einige Sekunden in der Hand, ließ ihre Blicke über das schwere Muster der Zwerge wandern. Und dann stach sie von hinten zu. Der erste Treffer war ungenau gezielt, Elenya durchbohrte mit dem pompösen Dolch, der einer Elbenwaffe in nichts glich schwerfällig eine von den Nieren ihres Opfers. Lythande brauchte einige Sekunden um zu reagieren, während sich auf ihrem Waffenrock eine rote Rose aus Blut bildete und über ihren Stoff wanderte. Zentimeter für Zentimeter vom Stoff saugte sich voller Blut und die junge Elbe schrie auf. Elenya wusste, dass sie ihr Werk jetzt beenden musste und mit der kaltblütigen Präzision eines Killers stach sie zu, wieder und wieder, erst auf ihren Rücken und als sie sich dann in Panik umdrehte auch auf ihre Brust. Lythande war so überrumpelt, dass sie nicht einmal ihre Waffe ziehen konnte sondern schützend ihre Arme hochriss, die auch von Elenyas schnellem Messer verletzt wurden, und sie stürzte wie in Zeitlupe auf den Waldboden, der Waffenrock schon voller Blut. Als Lythande stürzte, sah Elenya etwas an ihrem Finger glitzern und achtete nicht auf das Entsetzen in den Augen ihrer Rivalin. Sie trug einen der zwanzig Ringe, Ringe der Zeit, die Celebrimbor geschmiedet hatte bevor Sauron ihn überwältigte. Einer der zwanzig Ringe, denen ihr Vater und davor dessen Vater und davor alle Generationen ihrer Familie Treue geschworen hatten weil ihr Vorfahre Celeth dafür verantwortlich war das die Ringe verloren gegangen waren in der Geschichte Mittelerdes, einen Ring dem sie zur Treue verpflichtet war bis in den Tod... Zwanzig Ringe nach dem Vorbild der Drei, der Sieben, der Neun und dem Einen, zwanzig Ringe mit Macht wie ein normaler Elb sie niemals besitzen durfte, Ringe in deren Steine sich das Glitzern des Schnees, das Lodern des Feuers, das Strahlen der Sonne, das Schimmern des Regenbogens spiegelten. Ein Ring, der ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde. Elenya rannte in Panik davon. Sie hatte eine ihrer Schutzbefohlenen getötet, etwas wovon sie ihr ganzes Leben lang gewarnt worden war. Sie schleuderte das Messer ins Moos und rannte kopflos, ohne Halt und Ziel davon... *** Lothron war so freundlich gewesen, Legolas auf die Spur von Elenya und Lythande zu bringen, aber das er ihn begleitete war eigentlich nicht in Legolas Sinn gewesen. Darum war Legolas auch sehr froh, das Lothron doch keine Gelegenheit hatte ihm bei der Suche nach seiner Verlobten zu helfen. Caraneth an seiner Seite war ihm viel lieber. Der junge Mann mit dem schüchternen Lächeln war ein erfahrener Krieger und bekleidete hier in Lòrien einige sehr wichtige Positionen. Außerdem konnte man sich mit ihm sehr viel besser unterhalten als mit Lothron, der ein ziemlicher Angeber war. Darum fand Legolas es auch sehr interessant als Caraneth, dessen Vater ein wichtiger Adeliger an Königin Galadriels Hof war, ihm etwas über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Lòriens erzählte. Seitdem sein Vater Thranduil gestorben war hatte Legolas gewusst, dass sich in Eryn Lasgalen oder Mirkwood City wie die Menschen es nun nannten etwas getan werden musste. Alleine seine Anwesenheit als Ringheld und König machten Eryn Lasgalen, den Düsterwald, zu einem interessanten Handelsplatz für alle Rassen Mittelerdes – bis auf die Orks, es sei denn sie wollten um ihr Leben handeln. Der Schmerz um seinen Vater war endlich abgekühlt. Natürlich hatte Legolas seinen Vater geliebt – auf eine eigentümliche Art und Weise, wie man sagen musste – aber Thranduil und Legolas waren nie auf einer Schiene gefahren. Thranduil wollte Legolas immer mit Elenya verheiraten – oder mit irgend einer anderen Düsterwaldschönheit – und nun sah er was er davon hatte. Nichts. Legolas wusste auch, dass sein Vater ein notorischer Säufer war. Das verheimlichte oder verdrängte er nicht. Und weil er so viel gesoffen hatte und seinem einzigen rechtmäßigen Sohn und Erben so viele Stiefgeschwister hinterlassen hatte, wusste Legolas auch das es nicht leicht war den Thron zu halten und das die Intrigen überall sein würden. Darum waren Caraneths Tipps äußerst wichtig führ ihn. „Wisst Ihr, Mylord, Ihr müsst immer einen guten Kontakt zu Euren Wachen pflegen. Wachen sind sehr schnell unzufrieden – ich sehe das an Haldir ò Lòrien. Ich weiß, er ist ein verlässiger Mann und Königin Galadriel und ich misstrauen ihm ja nicht... aber es ist nicht gut wenn sich Wächter und Herrin oder Herr nicht verstehen. Eure entzückende Braut scheint sich ja überhaupt nicht mit Haldir zu verstehen. Das dürfte Euch in Düsterwald nicht passieren, Eure Hoheit." „Womit ich ganz Eurer Meinung bin, Caraneth.", erwiderte Legolas nickend. „Fürwahr, ich hoffe Lythande und mein Personal werden sich zusammenraufen können oder ich habe Probleme."Er musste dann schmunzeln und lachen. „Aber Ihr kennt, mein lieber Caraneth, meine zukünftige Braut nicht. Wen sie nicht leiden kann formt sie sich nach ihren Wünschen um oder setzt ihn vor die Türe." „Ist sie wirklich so rabiat, Eure Hoheit?", setzte Caraneth nach. Wieder erntete er von Legolas eifriges Nicken. „Oh, sie kann sehr ernst sein, aber das ist ein Grund wieso ich sie so liebe. Oh, ich denke wir müssen hier lang. Die Zweige sind hier ebenfalls niedergetreten." Caraneth folgte ihm nickend. Der junge Mann hatte Charakter, das merkte Legolas sehr schnell. Er wusste von was er sprach, auch wenn er etwas schüchtern war. Beide Männer schritten nebeneinander durch den Wald. Caraneth war wirklich ein zierlicher Elb auf den ersten Blick, beim zweiten allerdings sah man seine sehnigen Arme. Er war ein Krieger ebenso wie Legolas und wusste, wie man sich verteidigte. „Sie sind tief in den Wald gegangen.", bemerkte Caraneth, nachdem er sich einmal gebückt und eine Handvoll Erde aufgehoben hatte, die er unter bedächtigem Blick zerkrümelte und zurück auf den Boden rieseln ließ. Dann huschten seine blauen Augen wachsam durch das Unterholz. Ich wünschte ich hätte in Düsterwaldstadt einen so guten Mann, dachte Legolas in sich. Bis auf Canteal kann ich kaum jemanden vertrauen. Ob er mir an meinen Hof folgen würde? Während er solche und ähnliche Gedanken hegte lief Caraneth ein paar Schritte vor um plötzlich stocksteif stehen zu bleiben. „Was ist?", fragte Legolas als er aufgeschlossen war und er wusste, das Caraneth nicht einfach aus Spaß und Lust am guten Wetter stehen geblieben war. „Blut. Elbenblut. Riecht Ihr es auch? Außerdem ist etwas rotes auf den Büschen dort vorne.", hauchte der rothaarige Elb und seine beunruhigten Blicke kreuzten sich mit denen von Legolas, der sofort verstand. „Folgt mir.", brüllte Legolas und sprintete durchs Unterholz. Es stimmte. Viel von der lebensspendenden, dickflüssigen Flüssigkeit klebte noch feucht glänzend an Blättern. Wer immer die Quelle des Blutes war, lange war er noch nicht verletzt. Es war eindeutig Elbenblut, der süßliche Geruch den nur jenes Blut verströmte hing deutlich in der Luft. Legolas eilte weiter – und kam nur zwei Schritte vorwärts, als er die wimmernde, blutbesudelte Elenya am Boden sitzen sah, die apathisch nach vorn und hinten wippte. Und im Busch neben ihr lag... „LYTHANDE!" Legolas warf sich zu Boden, drehte seine junge Verlobte zur Seite und sah mit Schrecken ihre schrecklichen Wunden. All das Blut... Er verlor fast die Nerven, es war Caraneth der ihn ruhig hielt. Trotzdem schrie der junge Elb fast, als er die blutbesudelte junge Frau im Busch liegen sah. Deutliche Einstiche waren an ihrer Brust und ihrem Rücken zu sehen, ihre Arme waren ebenfalls aufgeschnitten. Es war ein einziges Massaker, ein Blutbad... Lythande lag in seinen Armen wie tot. Ihr herrlicher, blütenreiner Waffenrock war vollgesogen mit dem roten Lebenssaft. Doch ihr Atem ging. Legolas versuchte sie aufzuwecken, während Caraneth seinen Waffenrock auszog und ihn in Fetzen riss, um sie zu verbinden. „Sie verblutet.", wimmerte Legolas. Lythande öffnete mit einem gurgelnden Laut den Mund, nur um mehr Blut den Weg ins Freie zu ermöglichen. „Aber wer?", fragte Caraneth und beide Männer drehten sich um. Sie waren beide entsetzt, als sie das blutige Messer in Elenyas Hand sahen, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen... „Ich habe sie umgebracht... ich habe eine Wächterin der Zeit umgebracht..." *** „Mehr kann ich wirklich nicht tun." Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf und ihr goldenes Haar flog ungeordnet um ihr Gesicht. „Ich wünschte nur, Elrond wäre schon eingetroffen oder Gandalf, aber so... Legolas, verzeih mir, aber mehr geht nicht." Der getroffene Elb sah auf. Seine Augen schienen mehr aus Tränen als aus etwas anderem zu bestehen, und das Leid und die Schmerzen waren tief in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich danke dir, Galadriel. Ich danke dir.", sagte er langsam, dann drehte er sich um und weinte hemmungslos. Gimli und Caraneth versuchten beide, dem heulenden Elbenprinzen zu helfen, doch es nutzte nichts. Schließlich warfen sich der rothaarige Zwerg und der rothaarige Elb sich verzweifelte Blicke zu, während Legolas in immer neue Weinkrämpfe ausbrach. Galadriel beobachtete die beiden und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre leidvolle Miene. Komisch, das immer erst die Not so unterschiedliche Wesen zusammenführte... Dann sah sie auf und zu dem Bett, in dem die bleiche Gestalt lag, die vor wenigen Stunden noch ein lebendiges junges Mädchen gewesen war... Noch lebte Lythande, aber wie lange noch, dass war die Frage. Es gab nicht mehr viel zu hoffen. Würden es Gandalf oder Elrond nicht rechzeitig hierher schaffen – Galadriel hatte sofort Falken mit der Nachricht von Lythandes Verwundung verschickt – würde sie sterben, und nicht nur sie. Sie war fürchterlich zugerichtet, und Galadriel wusste das sie Legolas und Caraneths Worten das es Elenya gewesen war, Glauben schenken konnte und vielleicht musste. Es war Galadriel klar, wie eifersüchtig das Mädchen gewesen war. Aber das sie deswegen versuchte einen Mord zu begehen? Das bezweifelte Galadriel. Elenya war immer ein vernunftbegabtes Mädchen gewesen, eine derartige Tat würde sie ihr nicht zutrauen. „Legolas.", sagte die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes knapp, damit sich ihr Schützling sich ihr zuwandte. „Das Kind lebt noch. Es ist nach wie vor in ihrem Leibe. Aber vielleicht wird es sterben, weil Lythande all ihre Kraft dafür braucht um sich selbst am Leben zu halten. Und selbst wenn das Kind es überleben sollte, weiß ich nicht ob es diese Zeit ohne ausreichende Blut und Sauerstoffversorgung überleben wird. Ohne bleibende Schäden, meine ich." Dann war sie der Meinung, der schlechten Nachrichten seien es nun genügend gewesen. „Aber das sie noch nicht tot ist, zeigt schon sehr viel." Die Worte „das sie noch nicht tot ist"brachten Legolas dazu, sich aufzubäumen und einen langgezogenen Heulton von sich zu geben, der in einem schrillen Fiepen endete, um sich dann wieder fallen zu lassen und mit der Stirn gegen den Boden zu stürzen. Galadriel fing ihn auf, bevor er das machen konnte und sah dem jungen Mann lange in die Augen. „Sie ist stark, Legolas. Gib sie nicht auf! Erst wenn sie tot ist solltest du weinen! Geh zu ihr und versuche sie dazu zu bringen das sie dich hört. Sprich mit ihr! Gib ihr ein Gefühl, dass sie in dieser Welt hält." Er sprang auf und eilte an die Kante des Bettes, wo er ihre bleiche, verbundene Hand in seine nahm und sie mit Kosewörtern rief, die nur er und sie kannten. Lythande reagierte nicht. Aber sie brauchte Zeit. *** Das schreckliche Verbrechen an der Braut des Königs unter Buche und Eiche sprach sich schnell herum – und zu schnell in Galadriels Ansicht. Elenya war sicherlich keine Mörderin. Das stellte sie auch fest, als Earenya, ihr Bruder, und ihre Freundinnen Ninniach und Lirinen zu ihr in den Palast kamen und für ihre Unschuld plädierten. Galadriel wusste doch, das Elenya unschuldig war. Doch war sie es, die das Messer gehalten hatte, sie war es die sagte das sie Lythande ermordet hätte. Noch war ihre liebe Freundin noch nicht tot, aber Lythande war auf dem besten Weg dazu. Galadriel wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Allerdings war sie da nicht die Einzige. Elenya war im Gefängnis. Es widerstrebte Galadriel, sie so zu behandeln, aber sie konnte nichts anderes tun. Sie wurde verdächtigt einen Mord begangen zu haben – oder wenigstens versucht zu haben – und nach dem Gesetz musste sie festgesetzt werden bis die Beweise ihrer Schuld oder Unschuld erbracht worden waren. Jeden Tag kämpfte Lythande nun um ihr Leben, doch schlussendlich stellte sich heraus, das die junge Elbin durchkommen würde. Selbst für einen Elben waren ihre Wunden schrecklich und Galadriel hoffte, sie würde nicht entstellt sein. Sie war ein viel zu schönes Mädchen als dass sie so etwas verdient hätte. Aber Elenya hatte es genausowenig verdient eingesperrt zu werden.  
  
Kapitel 3: Schwestern (bis ins Blut)  
  
Elenya erwachte schlagartig, als sie Legolas in die Augen sah. Sehen musste. Er kam sie in ihrem – immerhin sehr komfortablen Gefängnis besuchen – um sie zu verhören oder ihr Vorwürfe zu machen oder was immer. Sie drückte sich an die Wand, als die Türe aufgeschlossen wurde, wie ein verängstigtes Tier. Sie fürchtete sich nun vor Legolas. Oh, welche Wendung hatte ihr Leben genommen? Sie hatte mit ihm gespielt als sie klein war, hatte ihn geliebt und jetzt fürchtete sie ihn – sie hasste ihn nicht und liebte ihn immer noch – aber sie fürchtete ihn. Als ihr geliebter Elb über die Schwelle schritt und hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fiel zuckte Elenya zusammen. Legolas wirkte nicht minder mitgenommen als sie. Dunkle Ränder zierten seine Augen, Zeichen dafür das er nächtelang an ihrem Bett gewacht hatte. Galadriel war bei ihr gewesen um ihr zu sagen, das Lythande ihren Anschlag überlebt hatte. Es gab keine Worte zur Begrüßung, sondern nur Blicke die von Wut über Trauer bis ins Mitleid gingen. „Kommst du bitte?"Legolas Stimme war kühl, wie ein Lufthauch durchsetzt von der Kälte eines verschneiten Wintertages. Sie war so kalt, das Elenya fast die Eiskristalle glitzern sehen konnte und sie sich wunderte, wieso er überhaupt noch das Wort Bitte in den Mund genommen hatte. „Kommen?", fragte sie zaghaft. Legolas deutete zur Türe hinaus. „Ein Test."Mehr Worte kamen nicht aus seiner Kehle. Elenya fasste sich ein Herz. Ihr Leben hatte wirklich eine Wendung genommen. Vor zwei Wochen war sie noch eine unglückliche, aber unschuldige junge Frau gewesen. Jetzt war sie schuldig und unglücklich. Und sie hatte panische Angst. Denn sie konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre Tat erinnern. Würde man sie hinrichten? Sie würde nie mehr eine normale Elbe sein! Kein normales Leben mehr führen! Der Blick aus Legolas Augen war nicht so wärmend wie früher. Es sprach noch Zuneigung daraus, aber er war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte. „Was für ein Test?"Elenyas Stimme stockte auch. „Du siehst es." Sie erhob sich zitternd von der Bank und ging vor Legolas aus der Türe, die Schultern hinunter gezogen und ganz und gar demütig. Legolas schloss die Türe und führte sie die Treppe hinauf und mehrere Gänge durch den verschlungenen und verwachsenen Palast von Königin Galadriel. Zwei Wachen folgten ihr und niemand nahm ihr die Handfesseln ab. Mittlerweile hatte sich Elenya an dieses Elend gewöhnt und auch an die eisernen Handschellen um ihre Handgelenke. Sie würde wohl den Rest ihres unendlich langen Lebens in Galadriels Kerker verbringen oder so etwas ähnliches. Immerhin konnte man sie jetzt nur noch des versuchten Mordes anklagen. Lythande lebte noch. Legolas vor ihr schritt würdig voran, und wirkte so verletzt das sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Mit ihren gefesselten Händen versuchte sie ihn zu berühren. Die Wachen schnellten vor, doch als sie sahen das sie keine Waffe trug erlaubten sie es Elenya, seine Schulter zu berühren. „Bitte... Legolas glaube mir, ich kann nichts dafür! Ich kann mich nicht an meine Tat erinnern. Ich weiß nicht wieso..." Der blonde Elb drehte sich um und etwas wie Verzweiflung sprach aus ihm. „Ich weiß. Ich war es, der es veranlasst hat das diese Anhörung stattfindet. Galadriel sagt, du seihest verzaubert worden. Dich trifft doch keine Schuld, Liebes." Elenya blinzelte. Hatte sie seine Worte richtig verstanden? „Und was ist das für eine Anhörung?" „Ich kann dir jetzt nichts sagen. Du musst aus dem Bauch heraus entscheiden und darfst dir jetzt nicht schon eine Meinung bilden. Es ist deine einzige Chance. Ich weiß, dass du meiner Liebsten kein Leid getan hättest wenn... aber still jetzt. Tu was man dir sagt. Ich will dich nicht unschuldig verurteilt sehen." Er drehte sich um, legte seine Arme um sie und küsste kurz ihre Stirne. „Du schaffst das." Sie nickte stumm, während Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen erkämpften. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt noch ein Problem mehr – sie war schwanger, und das auch noch aufgrund von Magie und von ihrem geliebten Elbenprinzen. Doch sie schob den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und ließ es zu das Legolas ein zweites Mal ihre Stirne mit seinen Lippen berührte. Dann wurde sie in den Anhörungssaal geführt, in der einige Zeugen und sieben Verdächtige standen, die alle verhüllt waren. Erst jetzt sah Elenya, dass es sich ausnahmslos um Frauen handelte. Galadriel stand schön und majestätisch vor der Reihe von Verdächtigen und sagte nur: „Suche sie." Elenya wusste. Sie sollte jenes Wesen suchen das sie angestiftet hatte, zu töten, jene Gestalt die ihr mit Zauber eingeredet hatte, das Glück ihres Geliebten zu zerstören. Sie fühlte die Ruhe einiger der sieben verdächtigten Frauen, aber die Angst von zweien und die Wut von einer. Elenya wusste nicht, wieso sie es fühlte, aber anscheinend stand sie noch in Verbindung mit jener Zauberin. Es musste diejenige sein, die wütend war. Sie spürte die wachen Augen der Wächter und der hohen Würdenträger – darunter König Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf der Weiße und Elrond Sternendach von Bruchtal mit seinen zwei stattlichen Söhnen und die junge Fürstin Thoniel von Eryn Lasgalen – die sie nicht aus den Augen ließen. Elenya atmete tief ein. „Sie war es. Ich bin mir sicher. Ich spürte ihre Wut gegen Lythande und jene Kälte, die mir immer entgegenbrannte wenn sie mit mir sprach." Dabei deutete sie auf die verschleierte Gestalt, die voller Ingrimm erbebte. Galadriel nickte, als ob sie jenes Ergebnis schon erahnt hätte. „So lasst die anderen gehen. Wachen, nehmt ihr den Schleier ab." Vier Wächter taten, wie es ihnen geheißen wurde und fassten die Gestalt, die sich verbissen unter ihrem Schleier wehrte und fauchte, doch als Galadriel vortrat und Irenthas an ihrer Hand funkeln ließ, den Ring der Natur, wurde sie still. Niemand konnte sich in Macht mit Galadriel messen, niemand der in diesem Zimmer war. Elenya selbst litt unter dem Schein des dunkelgrünen Ringes, gehörte er wie Lythandes Ring Canthaleas zu den zwanzig kleinen Ringen der Zeit. Doch niemand achtete auf Elenya, die nun nicht mehr für schuldig befunden wurde, nicht ein mal mehr die Wächter, welche die Frau hielten. Der Schleier fiel, und darunter kam jemand zum Vorschein, den Elenya niemals erwartet hätte – Nithrep, Lythandes älteste Schwester. Die meisten im Saal schrieen auf oder erschraken, darunter Nithreps Großmutter Galwen, die ohnmächtig vornüber auf den Fußboden fiel. Legolas wurde blass, hob zusammen mit Lord Elrond seine bewusstlose Fast-Großschwiegermutter hoch und bettete sie auf einen Ratstisch, dann ging er auf Nithrep zu. Gandalf wich von der Frau hingegen zurück und legte seine Hand auf Elenyas Schulter – was sie in gewisser Weise verwunderte – bevor er sie ein Stück mit nach hinten drückte. Galadriel wollte Legolas zurückhalten, doch den jungen Elbenmann hielt nichts mehr. Elenya hoffte, das er in seiner Wut dieser Frau nichts tat. „Wieso hast du mir das angetan?", schrie er außer sich von Sinnen, doch Nithrep wich keinen Schritt von ihm zurück. Stattdessen funkelten ihre Augen kalt vor sich hin, schienen Legolas zu durchbohren und in sein Herz zu leuchten. Elenya bemerkte, wie gefährlich dieses Wesen war. Anscheinend waren mehr in Lythandes Familie nicht mehr auf der Seite aller Elben. Der Elbenprinz holte aus und wollte zuschlagen. „Legolas, bitte.", fiel ihm Thoniel in den Arm. „Hör auf damit. Du erreichst somit nur mehr Hass. Du weißt, das Nithrep ihre Schwester schon immer töten wollte. Aber wir haben keine Beweise gegen sie in der Hand." Galadriel nickte traurig. „Was du sagst, Thoniel, entspricht leider der Wahrheit." Nithrep blieb kühl stehen und sagte nicht einmal etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung. Niemand konnte ihr an den Kopf werfen, was sie getan hatte. Nun konnten schon – und in Elenya hatten sie eine Zeugin – aber sie mussten Nithrep wohl wieder laufen lassen. Die Wachen führten Nithrep erst einmal ab, wobei ihnen Elrond, Gandalf und Galadriel folgten. Legolas zitterte unkontrolliert, bis ihn Thoniel beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter legte. Dann trugen Elladan und Legolas die ohnmächtige Galwen aus dem Zimmer. Elrohir und Thoniel blieben zurück, ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt, und König Celeborn nagelte Elenya mit Blicken fest. Sie schrumpfte geistig einige Zentimeter und fühlte sich schrecklich unbedeutend. Dann erst sah sie die zärtlichen Gesten zwischen Thoniel und Elrohir und blickte kurz und schüchtern zu ihnen hinüber. Die Zärtlichkeit zwischen ihnen war lange nicht so herzlich wie bei Legolas und Lythande, aber sie schienen miteinander liiert zu sein. „Elenya, Anaryas Tochter! Höre, du wirst nicht weiter wegen Mordes festgehalten, Liebes. Immerhin bin ich dein Großonkel und kann nicht zulassen, das meine Großnichte einfach so den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen wird, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf. Deine Großtante und ich wussten, dass du gar nicht erst in der Lage bist, so etwas zu tun. Geh wohin du willst, denn du bist frei." Doch Elenya wollte nicht gehen. Sie flog auf ihren Großonkel zu – denn sie war um ein paar Ecken verwandt mit Celeborn – vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und weinte hemmungslos. Celeborn, ziemlich erstaunt über die Regungen seiner Großnichte, schloss die Arme um sie. „Nein, nicht weinen Mell. Ist doch alles in Ordnung." „Ist es nicht! Oh Onkel Celeborn! Ich habe fast jemanden umgebracht, und ich werde nicht Legolas heiraten und mein ganzes Leben ist im Eimer und ich habe gegen mein Gelübde verstoßen und eine Wächterin der Zeit verletzt und überhaupt..." Ihre Gefühle überwältigten sie. Oft hatte sie in den letzten Tagen geweint, weil sie so frustriert war. Jetzt liefen ihr wahre Ströme von den Wangen, und jede Träne war bitter. „Sie werden mich doch jetzt alle hassen.", heulte sie hemmungslos, während Celeborn ihr etwas hilflos den Rücken streichelte und: „Nein, nein, nein.", flüsterte. Als Thoniel und Elrohir schon zum trösten anrücken wollten, kam Legolas wieder herein. Er ließ seine Roben fallen, die er nach elbischer Mode über den Arm getragen hatte, und stob auf sie zu, schloss sie in seine starken Arme und sie konnte an seiner Brust weiterweinen. „Niemand hasst dich, Elenya. Niemand. Shhht, Liebes."Seine Worte waren zärtlich in ihren Ohren, doch sie wusste nicht wie ernst er sie nahm. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie Legolas nicht so wichtig war wie er behauptete. Sie mochte ihn gerne, sie liebte ihn, aber er war nur ein Freund und würde nie mehr sein. Elenya schob ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe auf die Seite. „Doch, eine wird mich immer hassen. Oh Legolas, ich bin schuld das deine Braut fast starb, ich bin schuld das dein Kind vielleicht niemals zur Welt kommen wird... oh Legolas!" Elenya fühlte sich schrecklich, sie glaubte in ihrer Schuld ertrinken zu müssen und klammerte sich an Legolas, als wäre er ihre letzte Rettung. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit um das herauszufinden.", sagte dieser sanft zu ihr. *** Ein Meer aus Weiß strömte ihm entgegen, als er die Türe aufmachte und in den Raum glitt der wirkte wie in den tiefsten Winter versetzt. Die Ruhe und die Stille war fast schon beunruhigend, und die Abnormalität bewegte sein Herz. Das Zimmer war so strahlend hell, dass er kaum Konturen wahrnehmen konnte – er musste sich fast blind vorwärts tasten und stolperte fast über ein kleines Tischchen aus Sandelholz. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt im Zimmer war das Grün, das von draußen mit dem Licht hereinkam – das Fenster – und die schwarzhaarige Elbe mit dem bleichen Gesicht, die neben dem Bett saß und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ihr Haarknoten war feste und sie wirkte nicht wie eine Elbe, als sie aufsah und ihm zunickte. Er taumelte weiter durch das unendliche Weiß und sah sich im Geiste fast schon über schneebedeckte Gipfel wandern. Er wusste auch, dass seine dunkle Kleidung den Kontrast zum weißen Zimmer merklich störte. Als sich seine Augen endlich an die Surrealität gewöhnten und er endlich vor der Elbe stand, erhob sich diese von ihrem Posten. „Ich lasse Euch alleine, Majestät." Legolas nickte ihr zu und sie stob aus dem Zimmer. Dann glitten seine Blicke zu Lythande. Sie war so weiß, dass man ihr bleiches Gesicht fast schon zwischen den Kissen suchen musste. „Egladil.", flüsterte er. Sie reagierte sofort. Ihre Lider flogen auf und ihr schwacher Blick schien zu lächeln, bevor ihre Mundwinkel in die Breite wanderten. „Legolas.", hauchte sie mehr als sie sprach, als er neben ihrem Bett in die Knie sank und ihre kalte Hand ergriff. „Mae Govannen, Liebste.", erwiderte er ihre zarte Begrüßung und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Lythande wollte ihn halten, ihn zu einem Kuss zu überreden der länger und intensiver war, doch die Heiler und Galadriel hatten solche spektakulären Übungen verboten. Ein Kuss auf ihre vollen, aber blütenweißen Lippen musste genügen. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten.", bemerkte er dann und erzählte von der Anhörung, die gestern in Galadriels persönlichem Thronsaal abgehalten worden war. Lythande war nicht einmal darüber überrascht, dass nicht Elenya, sonder Nithrep hinter dem Anschlag steckte. Während seine junge Verlobte sich noch mit den Tatsachen auseinander setzte rief Legolas nach Elenya, die zaghaft im Türrahmen erschien und auf das Bett zukam. Das kleine Tischchen aus Sandelholz wurde auch ihr zum Verhängnis, allerdings stürzte sie der Länge nach in den weißen Teppich auf dem Boden. Legolas eilte zu ihr – wobei er eine weiße, kostbare Vase fast umwarf – und half ihr auf. Es wunderte ihn nicht, das Lythande zurück wich als sie Elenya sah, und das Elenya verschämt zurück zur Türe eilen wollte. „Nein.", sagte Legolas fest. „Bleibt hier, alle beide. Ihr seid die wichtigsten Frauen in meinem Leben, und ich möchte das ihr euch vertragt! Lythande, keine Angst. Elenya tut dir nichts mehr. Nithrep hat durch sie das Messer in deinen Leib gerammt, nicht sie. Elenya, sorge dich nicht, denn Lythande wird dir nicht zürnen." Nein, das tat sie allerdings nicht. Sie ängstigte sich und begann schwer unter ihrer Decke zu atmen. Legolas seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, beobachtend wie sich die beiden Frauen fast ohnmächtig anstarrten – die hellhäutige schwarze Schönheit und die leichenblasse, blonde Jugendblüte. Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, dann regte sich Elenya als erste wieder – und fiel auf die Knie. „Verzeiht mir, Lythande. Es tut mir so leid..." Lythande betrachtete Elenya mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung, Ekel und Furcht, doch dann nickte sie bedächtig. „Ich kann Euch nichts vorwerfen, Elenya. Meine Schwester versucht schon seit langem, mir das Leben zu rauben, und niemand weiß wieso." Ihre Aussage unterstrich sie mit einem heftigen Trommeln auf ihre Matratze. Dann hustete sie kurz und Elenya schien etwas beruhigter zu sein – allerdings nicht voll beruhigt, denn sie blickte immer noch nervös auf die hustende Lythande hinunter. Legolas klopfte seiner Verlobten liebevoll auf den Rücken. „Nanana, Liebes."Doch sie hustete weiter, und ein bisschen Schleim landete auf der Bettdecke. Gleich darauf folgte ein roter Fleck daneben. Legolas Nackenhärchen reagierten als erstes und stellten sich auf, sein ganzer Körper wurde alarmbereit. Der rote Fleck leuchtete inmitten des weißen Zimmers wie eine Fackel, die in der Dunkelheit entzündet wurde. Lythande sog keuchend die Luft ein, um noch einmal zu husten und ihr ganzes Bettzeug mit roten Sprenkeln zu versehen. Blut. Elenya und Legolas schrieen fast gleichzeitig auf, als Lythande sich aufbäumte und immer mehr Blut von ihr ausgehustet wurde, bis ein einziger, großer Schwall aus ihrer Lunge zu kommen schien. Auf dem weißen Bettzeug wirkte es so surreal... Es war Elenya, die loslief um Hilfe zu holen, während Legolas keuchend nach einem Tuch suchte und seiner Liebsten die Flüssigkeit vom Mund wischte, während sie sich krampfhaft zu winden begann und unter Schmerzen und Wimmern kontinuierlich immer mehr Blut hustete...  
  
Kapitel 4: Lebewohl, Sohn von Legolas...  
  
Zwei Monate später machte sich Nithreps wüste Arbeit immer noch bemerkbar. Lythande lebte zwar immer noch und schien ziemlich quietschfidel zu sein – ihre schweren Wunden waren dank Lord Elrond, der rechzeitig eintraf, geheilt und von ihrem Bluthusten hatte sie sich auch erholt – aber das traf noch lange nicht auf Elenya zu. Sie freute sich mittlerweile in einem gewissen Maß für die blonde Schönheit und ihren Gemahl. Die Hochzeit war groß und sehr prächtig geworden, alles was in Lòrien, Bruchtal, Edoras, Minas Tirith, Hobbingen und Düsterwaldstadt Rang und Namen hatte und sich etwas auf seinen Rang einbildete war auf dieser Hochzeit eingetrudelt. Elenya selbst hatte all ihre Qualen für einige Tage vergessen und ausgiebig mit Alrion Stormfire von den Dunkelelben und Rayek Celebnaur, beide sehr enge Freunde von Legolas und Lythande, geflirtet. Dies stellte sich als äußerst amüsant heraus. Aber jetzt... Ninniach und Lirinen, die ihr immer noch zur Seite standen, waren bei ihr an jenem Morgen, als Elenya wie immer in den letzten Tagen pünktlich um neun Uhr aufsprang und sich übergeben musste. Lirinen und Ninniach sahen sich nur mit großen Augen an und wunderten sich heftig. „Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder etwas falsches gegessen haben.", empörte sich Ninniach, als Elenya abwinkte als sie aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam und dies als Ausrede nahm. „Genau."Lirinen verschränkte die Arme und ließ dafür sogar ihre Arbeit an ihrer neuesten Geschichte im Stich. Elenya seufzte. „Ihr könnt wahrlich Nervensägen sein. Wenn ich sage das ich was schlechtes gegessen hab, hab ich was schlechtes gegessen." Natürlich wusste es Elenya besser, und es tat ihr fast schon weh, ihre Freundinnen anzulügen. Doch wenn man schwanger war, kam es eben vor das man sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen musste. Leider konnte Elenya sich niemanden anvertrauen – außer Legolas, aber dem wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht anvertrauen, dass ihre einzige Nacht etwas arg fruchtbar war. Außerdem wollte sie dieses Kind gar nicht haben. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es fragen würde: „Mama, wer ist mein Papa eigentlich?"und ihre einzige Antwortmöglichkeit bestand darin: „Oh, dein Vater ist der König vom Düsterwald und verheiratet mit Lythande...". Nein, das konnte sie keinem Kind antun... *** Legolas streckte sich kurz und stieß mit der Hand gegen den Leib seiner Frau, die neben ihm im Bett schlummerte und sehr friedlich und erhaben aussah. Ihr langes Haar ringelte sich um ihren Hals, und sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über ihren Bauch. Da sie schon im dritten Monat gewesen war, als sie von Elenya niedergestochen wurde, befand sie sich nun im fünften und ihr Bauch hatte schon entsprechende Maße angenommen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und seine Frau würde nicht mal mehr in der Lage sein, sich zu bücken. Mit einem etwas beschämten Blick senkte er die Augen. Eigentlich sollte er sich etwas schämen, immerhin war er für ihren Zustand verantwortlich. Sie litt darunter. Natürlich freute sich Lythande ebenfalls auf das Kind – und hatte schon die halbe Dienerschaft mit ihrem gluckenhaften Verhalten angesteckt – aber sie hatte trotz allem die Beschwerden, sie hatte den Bauch dranhängen, sie war diejenige die verletzt worden war, sie war die Ernährerin des Kindes, dass zur Hälfte doch seines war. Ja, er sollte sich schämen. Und er schämte sich auch, das er während der anderen Umstände seiner Frau die Liege – oder die Wiese – mit einer anderen Frau geteilt hatte. Aber um Lythande heiraten zu können hätte er sein ganzes Reich verpfändet, inklusive seiner Seele. Im Moment war er so glücklich, das es glücklicher gar nicht mehr ging. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die glitzernde Sonne auf seinen Laken und hörte, wie die Türe aufging. Galadriel schlüpfte lächelnd herein, die goldene Herrin des Waldes sah wie immer blendend aus und nickte ihm freundlich zu. „Guten Morgen Legolas. Oh, sie schläft ja noch. Ich denke ich sollte später wiederkommen.", sagte sie dann mit einem bemitleidenden Blick auf die schlafende junge Königin des Düsterwaldes. Legolas konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkeifen. Galadriel war nur einmal in ihrem Leben in anderen Umständen gewesen, und das war vor ewigen Zeiten – immerhin war ihre Tochter Celebrìan verheiratet mit Elrond. „Komm ruhig herein.", sagte er abwehrend und war froh, endlich Galadriel wirklich mit einem ernstgemeinten und ehrlichen Du anreden zu dürfen. Eigentlich sollte man eine Königin nicht mit Du anreden, aber seitdem er selbst ein König war, ging das schon. „Untersuch sie lieber jetzt. Es ist immer ziemlich unschön, ihr beim kübeln zuzusehen." Galadriel zog tadelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Kübeln schien nicht ganz ihr Wort zu sein. Dann kam sie herein und fuhrwerkte ein bisschen an Lythandes Bäuchlein herum, drückte hier und da hinein. Mittendrin in dieser Prozedur erwachte auch die junge neue Königin und blinzelte Galadriel verpennt an. Doch die war schon fertig, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und legte nachdenklich die Hände in den Schoß. Es war erstaunlich wie unprüde Galadriel im Moment war. Sonst achtete sie streng auf die Moral in ihrem Königreich und ließ es nicht zu, dass man irgendwo nackt herumstreunte – aber bei der unangezogenen Lythande unter dem Bett konnte man ja schließlich eine Ausnahme machen. „Was siehst du so geistesabwesend aus, Gala?", fragte Lythande, als sie den Schlaf aus ihren Augen gewischt hatte. Galadriel sah sie zerstreut an. „Was? Ich denke darüber nach, was jetzt mit Nithrep und Elenya ist." „Was soll mit ihnen sein?", fragte Legolas etwas verwirrt. „Elenya ist und bleibt meine Freundin, und Nithrep nach diesem zweiten Mordversuch am Hochzeitsabend... wir sollten sie wirklich töten oder so."Er blickte entschuldigend zu Lythande hinüber, die die Faust ballte. „Es stimmt doch, Legolas. Sie will mein Kind umbringen, und mich. Und dich. Also..." „Man sollte nicht immer Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten.", sagte Galadriel weise. „Kommt ihr mit? Ich möchte gerne zu Elenya gehen und ein paar Takte mit ihr reden, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt." Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes stand auf, und erschrak ein bisschen als sie Legolas tadelnde Blicke sah und merkte, das weder König noch Königin etwas trugen. Also wartete sie gesittet, bis die beiden sich angezogen hatten. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Elenyas Quartier, währenddessen plauderten sie angeregt über einige Wichtige Dinge. Als sie in Elenyas hübsches Zimmer kamen, dass sie momentan bewohnte – mit zwei Wachen vor den Türen, die angeblich nur zu ihrer Sicherheit dienten, aber Elenya selbst wusste, das es Vorsichtsmaßnamen waren – war es seltsam still, bis sie einen Aufschrei hörten. Elenyas drallere Freundin Lirinen kam aus dem Zimmer gestürzt, und riss die Augen auf, als sie die drei hohen Persönlichkeiten in der Türe sah. „Woher wusstet ihr nur, das wir euch brauchen?" „Was ist?", fragte Galadriel erstaunt. „Elenya liegt im Badezimmer... und alles ist voller dunklem, schwarzen Blut mit Klümpchen..." Galadriel sprintete los. *** Sternchen glitzerten über ihr, als sie endlich wieder die Augen aufschlug. Frische Luft wehte an ihrer Nase vorbei und brachte Erinnerung an Frühlinge, die sie erlebt hatte... Leise Musik kam aus der Richtung der Luft und strich zärtlich über sie hinweg. Elenya genoss das sanfte Lied mit behagen, als sie ein Geräusch neben sich hörte und die Augen aufschlug. Sie lag in einem ähnlichen Zimmer wie das Weiße Krankenzimmer, in dem Lythande gelegen hatte. Es war nur deswegen weiß gewesen, das man jeden Blutstropfen sehen konnte, der von ihr stammte, nicht das eine ihrer Wunden aufgebrochen wäre. Dieses Zimmer hier war um einiges freundlicher und nicht so einfarbig. Elenya blickte nach rechts und sah die Herrin Galadriel mit im Schoß gefalteten Händen und besorgter, blasser Miene neben sich in einem Stuhl sitzen. „H... Herrin?", fragte sie leise und richtete sich auf, doch Galadriel drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen. „Ich bin hier, Elenya.", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Und sag nicht Herrin." „Wo... was...?" Galadriel, die nun an ihrer Seite stand, faltete die Hände erneut. „Du hattest eine Fehlgeburt, Liebes, einen Abgang. Dein Kind... lebt nicht mehr." Elenya schossen trotz alledem die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte dieses Kind wirklich nicht gewollt, aber es war doch ihr Fleisch und Blut gewesen – und Legolas Kind wie das Baby das Lythande trug.  
  
„Ich weiß. Es war erst zwei Monate alt, Gala, es hätte nie überleben können."Es war fast kaltblütig, das sie immer noch sprechen konnte. Eine wahre Mutter wäre jetzt in Tränen ausgebrochen und hätte nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen. „Du wusstest von...?"Galadriel wirkte verwundert und misstrauisch, als Elenya sich ganz aufsetzte, ihre Arme um die Knie legte und begann, sich zu schaukeln, wie es apathische Menschen und Elben öfter zu tun pflegten. Elenya nickte. „Ich habe... ich habe eine Engelmacherin der Menschen gefragt, und mir Kräuter geben lassen. Ich hätte dieses Kind niemals gebären können. Nicht mit dem Vater, das es hatte..." Sie begann zu schluchzen und verdammte ihr Leben auf Teufel komm raus. Sie hatte gehofft ein normales Elbenleben zu führen, doch jetzt war es zerstört wie das eines Menschen. „Wer ist denn der Vater?", fragte Galadriel sanft, doch Elenya war weder willens, noch in der Lage zu antworten. Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes schien daraus selbst Schlüsse zu ziehen – etwas voreilige, Elenyas Meinung nach. „Um Vardas Willen, du bist doch nicht geschändet worden?", keuchte sie. „Nein."Elenya schüttelte ihr schwarzes, glänzendes Haar wild das die Tränen fast mitspritzten. „Nein, ich habe meine Ehre noch. Wer hätte so etwas tun sollen, ein Elb darf so etwas doch gar nicht." „Aber Menschen hatten wir in letzter Zeit genügend da.", entgegnete Galadriel gereizt. „Nichts gegen König Aragorn – immerhin ist er Retter dieser Welt und mein Großschwiegersohn – aber in seinem Gefolge sind längst nicht alle so vertrauenswürdig, wie es scheint. Ich könnte mir leicht vorstellen, das einer von ihnen so etwas tun würde." „Er müsste sehr töricht sein.", bemerkte Elenya leise. „In der Nähe von so vielen Elben eine Elbenmaid zu schänden..." „Darin hast du allerdings recht.", sagte Galadriel und strich über ihre Wange. „Ich bin deine Großtante, Elenya. Du kannst es mir ruhig anvertrauen. Was würde deine Mutter nur sagen, wenn sie wüsste..." „Das ist es ja.", sagte Elenya seufzend und schob Galadriels Hand zur Seite, die trotz ihres Protestes an ihre Wange zurückkehrte und sie beruhigend streichelte. Dann sah sie auf und Galadriel in die Augen. „Also gut, Tante. Legolas ist der Vater gewesen. Aber sag es ihm bitte nicht." Galadriel wich zurück wie von der wilden Tarantel gestochen. „WAS? Aber wie ist dies möglich... er hat doch nicht etwa Ehebruch... das könnte ich nicht glauben..." Elenya musste ihre Großtante beruhigen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte als sie es gedacht hatte. „Nein, nein, nein, Tantchen, du verstehst es falsch. Ich musste ihn von mir lösen, damit er Lythande heiraten durfte, Thranduil hatte mit Anarya ausgemacht, das er mich heiraten würde. Ich wünschte mir als Geschenk für die Auflösung der Versprochenen Verlobung eine Nacht mit ihm und Nithrep sorgte dafür, das ich schwanger wurde in der Hoffnung, ich würde es doch noch schaffen, Legolas vor den Altar zu schleifen. Mit sichtlich wenig Erfolg.", fügte sie bitter hinzu. Galadriel plumpste geräuschvoll zurück in ihren Sessel und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, dann murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, bis sie es schaffte wieder Elenya zu fixieren. Die scharfen, stechenden Blicke aus den blauen Augen ihrer Großtante blendeten sie für eine Sekunde, und Galadriels unvorstellbare Macht lief wie eine Schockwelle durch den Raum – Elenya konnte fühlen, wie die Luft erzitterte. Galadriel schien wütend oder sehr besorgt zu sein, oder sie würde dies nicht tun. Ein jeder im Palast konnte diese Schwingungen, diese Erschütterung der Luft spüren, deren Zentrum die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes war. Dann war alles still, sogar die Vögel beendeten ihr Lied schlagartig, und Elenya sah Galadriel halb ängstlich, halb erwartungsvoll an. „Du solltest es Legolas besser nicht sagen.", begann ihre Großtante dann. Sie hob ihre Blicke nicht, die sie auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, auch nahm sie die Hand nicht von der Stirne. „Es ist besser, er erfährt es niemals. Es wir dir wehtun, Elenya, und es wird eine weitere Bürde sein. Aber du solltest es ihm nicht sagen. Es ist aber deine Entscheidung. Sag es – oder nicht." Elenya schwieg nachdenklich. Natürlich, der Schmerz auf ihrer Seele würde nur noch größer werden. Im Geiste lachte sie fast. Dann würde sie einen solchen stechenden Schmerz mit sich tragen wie Lythande es auch tat. Sie wurde ihrer Rivalin immer ähnlicher, und genau das wollte sie vermeiden. Aber es wäre auch eine Bürde für Legolas. „Nein, ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Soll er es erfahren wenn ich eines Tages sterbe." Galadriel wurde aufmerksam. Elenya ärgerte sich. Sie klang sehr selbstmitleidig, und das hatte Galadriel sofort erkannt. Vor der Herrin konnte man nichts verbergen, das hatte Elenya schon festgestellt als sie klein gewesen war und begonnen hatte, mit Legolas Eichenholzschwert ihre damals beste Freundin Ryna, ein Menschenmädchen, zu verhauen. Elenya war damals ein Wildfang gewesen, aber ihre Eltern hatten es geschafft sie in die Form der braven, wunderschönen und gehorsamen Tochter zu drücken und ihre Freiheit ging verloren. Elenya war immer ein verwöhntes Mädchen gewesen – aber das was sie wollte hatte sie niemals bekommen - Freiheit. Und selbst jetzt, wo sie erwachsen war konnte sie ihre Wünsche nicht erfüllen. „Wie meinst du das mit Sterben?"Galadriels Augen – die denen von Legolas und Lythande so ähnlich sahen! – wurden groß und neugierig, und Elenya versuchte sich herauszuwinden. „Naja..." „Sag es mir, Liebes."Galadriel versuchte es mit der „Ich bin die liebe gute Galadriel"– Nummer und probierte Elenya zu streicheln, doch ihre Großnichte fuhr von ihr zurück, Abweisung in ihrem Gesicht. Elenya brauchte keinen Trost, und erst recht nicht von Galadriel. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen: „Ich werde gehen, Galadriel. Ich werde nicht hierbleiben können. Lòrien und Düsterwald, diese beiden Orte erinnern mich nur zu sehr daran, was ich hätte haben können. Ich will nicht auf Schritt und Tritt erinnert werden und diesen Schmerz spüren, ich will nicht Schritt für Schritt in mein Verderben laufen. Ich würde hier verrückt werden. Ich werde gehen." Galadriels Gesichtsausdruck wurde milde. „Du willst damit sagen, du willst unser Reich verlassen?" Elenya nickte nur, zu mehr Worten war sie gar nicht mehr fähig. Ihr Entschluss stand fest, daran war nicht mehr zu rütteln. Sie hätte nie gedacht, das sie einst in der Lage sein würde, ihr eigenes Kind in ihrem Leib zu töten, doch sie tat es. Sie hätte nie gedacht, jemals in solche Dummheiten zu geraten, doch sie war in ganz dicke geschliddert. Jetzt blieb ihr nur noch die Flucht. Sie wollte Galadriel gar nicht mehr antworten, als sie die Schritte im Flur hörte und von alleine verstummte. Die Türe wurde mit Schwung aufgerissen und ein besorgt aussehender König Legolas – sogar mit königlichem Stirnreif – kam hereingeprescht. Jetzt endlich nach der Hochzeit durfte er wieder etwas anderes als Schwarz tragen und sah in seinen silber-grünen Roben sehr erhaben aus. Als er sah, das sich Elenya nicht in Krämpfen wand oder halbtot im Bett lag, blieb er erleichtert stehen und setzte seine würdigste Amtsmiene auf, seine Roben wie immer über den Arm gehalten. Elenya musterte ihn kurz liebevoll. Er hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit seinem verstorbenen Vater als er es sicherlich wahrhaben wollte. Legolas war ein ehrenwerter Gebieter. „Alles in Ordnung? Elenya, Liebes? Galadriel?"Sein fragender Hundeblick ließ Elenya fast lächeln. Sie liebte diesen Blick an ihm. Galadriel begrüßte ihn mit dem typischen knappen Zeichen, das elbische Könige untereinander anwandten. Da es nur sehr wenige elbische Könige gab, wurde es dementsprechend selten gebraucht. „Was sollte sein, Târ Legolas?", fragte Galadriel und hielt sich höflicherweise an die Etikette der elbischen Königshäuser. Legolas zog eine Schnute, als er seinen Amtstitel Târ hörte, aber er hatte ja mit der Amtsmiene angefangen. „Ich fühlte Euren Ruf, Rîs Galadriel.", erwiderte Legolas knapp. „Ich fürchtete, etwas sei passiert." „Legolas, hör doch mit diesem albernen Geschwafel auf.", entfuhr es Elenya in ihren Kissen, die aufgeregt war. Immerhin hatte sie sein Kind ermordet... „Du kannst doch hier normal reden! Kein einziger Sittenwächter ist hier. Du benimmst dich dumm, mein Lieber." Legolas und Galadriel sahen sie einen Moment fassungslos an, Legolas allerdings etwas entgeisterter, denn er wusste nicht in welcher Gemütslage sich Elenya im Moment befand. Galadriel, die dies wusste, ächzte nur knapp. „Höre nicht auf sie, Legolas. Es geht ihr nicht sonderlich gut." „Mir geht es perfekt.", protestierte Elenya entgegen ihres besseren Wissens auf ihren Kissen. Legolas setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und küsste wie immer gnädiglich ihre Stirne, wenn er zu ihr kam. Diesmal schloss er aber ihre Nase und ihre Lippen mit ein, und Elenya wand sich wütend aus seinen Berührungen heraus. „Lass das, bitte." In letzter Sekunde fügte sie noch das höfliche Bitte hinein, doch höflich klang ihr Ton nicht gerade, sondern sehr gereizt. „Ja, es geht ihr schon sehr gut, wenn sie sich wieder gegen mich wehren kann.", diagnostizierte Legolas, als Galadriel sich neben ihm auf ihrem Sessel niederließ, aus dem sie aufgesprungen war als der rasante Elbenkönig hereingeschneit war. Die Herrin lächelte, während Elenya beleidigt eine Schnute zog und ihre Arme verschränkte, als sie gerade in ihrem Bett saß. „Wie geht es dir – von deiner schlechten Laune abgesehen?", wandte sich der blonde, schöne Elb dann ihr zu. Ladykiller, dachte Elenya. Aber so wütend war sie nun auch nicht mehr auf ihn. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine gute Laune und sein ironischer Ton besserte ihre Stimmung auch wieder auf. „Ganz gut, danke. Und dir?" „Du fragst dumm. Legolas kann es nur gut gehen.", sagte Galadriel lächelnd und klopfte dem lächelnden Elbenmann auf die Schulter. Legolas grinste, während Elenya aufstöhnte. Oft genug hatte Legolas ihr in letzter Zeit erzählt, das er Galadriel vor sieben Jahren das erste Mal gesehen hatte – und seither hatte die Elbenkönigin einen recht großen Narren an ihm gefressen. Sie behandelte den König des Düsterwaldes immer wie ihr eigenes Kind. Legolas warf seiner Mentorin einen eisigen Blick zu. „Galadriel, wie kannst du es wagen? Elenya hat immerhin ein Kind verloren und du..." Galadriel riss die Augen schon gar nicht mehr auf. „Schon gut, ich verstehe was du meinst, Legolas. Wo ist Lythande?" „Auf Bogard ausreiten." „Du lässt sie einfach so ausreiten, ohne Geleit? Sie ist schwanger, Legolas, wenn ihr etwas passiert?", entfuhr es Elenya und riss entsetzt die Hände hinauf. Fast war sie verwundert, dass sie Gedanken – dazu auch noch fürsorgliche – an ihre Nebenbuhlerin verschenkte. „Ach was.", erwiderte Legolas abwinkend und etwas gleichgültig. „Lythande kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, dass hat sie doch oft genug bewiesen. Sie hatte nicht einmal vor den Nazgûl Angst." Elenya fixierte Legolas Blicke kurz. Ja. Lythande war eine Kriegerin. Sie sah ein, das auch sie die Geschicke einer Kriegerin erlernen musste um in der weiten Welt überhaupt eine Chance hatte zu überleben...  
  
Kapitel 5: Das neue Leben  
  
Elenya zurrte Avathars Sattelgurt fester zu als es hätte sein sollen, und das Pferd teilte es ihr durch Schnauben mit. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung lockerte sie den Gurt, bevor sie dem Pferd das Gepäck auflud und den Sitz des Zaumzeuges überprüfte. Earenya, ihr Bruder mit dem langen, schwarzen Haar, stand neben ihr und blickte sie mit trauriger Miene an, genauso wie Galadriel und Celeborn. „Willst du wirklich gehen, Muinthel?" Das zarte Wort für Schwester rührte ihr Herz, doch niemals würde ihr Bruder sie zum Bleiben überreden können. „Ja, Earenya. Mich hält nichts hier. Es tut mir leid das unsere Liebe mich nicht zurückhält. Bitte, bringe es Lirinen, Ninniach, Lothron und Caraneth schonend bei – und besonders Adar Anarya und Naneth Elthril. Ich denke nicht das sie es verstehen werden." Earenya schüttelte trüb den Kopf. „Werden sie nicht, Mell. Aber es ist dein Leben." Diese Worte rührten ihr Herz noch mehr, und es schmerzte sie sehr. Ihr Entschluss, alles hier zurück zu lassen wurde ein letztes Mal in Frage gestellt, doch Elenya gewann diesen Kampf. Sie würde gehen. Galadriel und Celeborn sprachen weise Worte mit ihr, doch kein Wort war fähig, sie hier zu binden. Sie drückte ihren Bruder und ihre Großtante und ihren Großonkel an sich. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute und den Segen der Vala.", sagte sie zu ihnen. „Komm bald Wieder, Schwester." „Pass auf dich auf, mein Mädchen." „Namarie, Elenya. Lebe Wohl." Der Abschied fiel ihr nicht so schwer wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie schwang sich auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes Avathar, das gemäß seines Namens Schatten schwarz wie die Nacht war – wie ihr schimmerndes Haar – und sie ritt davon. Elenya drehte sich nicht einmal um, sondern ließ Avathar aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Lieben trotten. Erst dann gab sie dem Hengst die Sporen und fegte über die Waldwege. Viele der Wachen in den Fleets beobachteten die elbische Schönheit mit dem langen schwarzen Haar dabei, wie sie mit dem flinken Hengst über die Wege sprengte und auf die Waldesgrenze zuhielt, um nach Süden in der Ferne des Kontinentes zu verschwinden. Der Hengst hatte ziemlich zu tun, bei diesem Tempo nicht zu straucheln, denn der Weg war eng und kurvenreich, und Elenya wollte nur noch verschwinden. Als sie durch einen besonders dichten Hain von Eichen und Mallorns sprengte und darum gemäßigter ritt, hielt sie eine Stimme auf. „ELENYA!" Sie hielt das Pferd so plötzlich an, dass sie fast über den Hals ihres Hengstes gestürzt wäre. Wütend drehte sie sich nach dem Störenfried um, als sie Legolas in einem Baum sitzen sah. Überrascht strich sie sich ihr langes Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Was willst du?", fragte sie. Legolas wirkte nicht minder verblüfft als sie, kletterte von dem Baum hinunter und kam vor ihrem Pferd zum Stehen. „Dich fragen was du gerade machst.", kam es von ihm. „Ich gehe." Es war ein knapper Satz, doch er teilte dem Elben alles mit, was er wissen musste. Elenya sah mit leichtem Ärger, das er die Zügel ihres Pferdes ergriff, das sie nicht an ihm vorbeisprengen konnte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Grüne Augen voller Feuer und einem Funkeln wie Smaragde kreuzten sich mit den blauen Flammen von Saphiren, die in Legolas Augen waren. „Aber wohin, Elenya?" Sie deutete wage nach Süden. „Irgendwohin. Dorthin, wo niemand deinen Namen kennt, großer Ringheld. Dieser Platz wird schwer zu finden sein, vielleicht werde ich unter Menschen leben, unter Gesindel. Aber ich gehe." „Nein!"Legolas war ehrlich berührt. „Du kannst nicht gehen. Elenya, du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben..." Elenya verneinte seine Worte bevor er sie zu Ende sprechen konnte. „Nur weil es in deinem Willen ist, bleibe ich nicht hier, Legolas. Menschen und Elben kommen und gehen. Niemand bleibt lange." Sie hörte auf zu sprechen, um die Wirkung ihrer Worte auf Legolas zu testen. Doch dieser blieb unbewegt stehen, Tränen schimmerten unter seinen saphirblauen Augen und schienen sie festhalten zu wollen. „Du konntest dich zwischen zwei Frauen entscheiden, Legolas. Das Leben von einer dieser Frauen hast du damit bereichert und gerettet, das der anderen zerstört. Du hast dich für sie entschieden, nicht für mich. Darum weiche ich und mache meinen Platz entgültig frei. Lebe wohl, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn." Sie zog an Avathars Zügeln, und der Hengst riss sich frei. Legolas musste einfach die Zügel loslassen. Avathar stieg für einige Sekunden und ließ die Hufe wirbeln, als Elenya ihn antrieb, dann sprengte sie davon und ließ den weinenden und verständnislosen Legolas alleine auf dem Waldweg im grünen Lòrien stehen.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Elenya wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie wegen des beißenden Rauchs ihres Lagerfeuers weinte oder wegen den Erinnerungen. Doch dann erkannte sie, das es wohl doch die Erinnerungen waren. Sie waren bruchstückhaft und mit dem durchsetzt, das Galadriel ihr eingeprägt hatte. Für einen Moment musste sie lächeln. Es war alles so irrelevant. Alles! Ihr Leben, alle Leben auf Arda – ob es nun das Leben eines Zwergs, eines Elbs, eines Menschen oder eines Orks war. Früher oder später würde jeder sterben – sogar die Elben und die Ents – und dann war alles sinn und nutzlos, was man geschaffen oder getan hatte. Ruhmreiche Geschichten würden vergessen werden und Gebäude verfallen. Junge würden alt werden und sterben. Und die Sonne und der Mond würden in ihren Wägen aus Gold und Silber weiter über das Himmelszeit eilen, bis Arda gänzlich vergehen würde. Also wozu noch schuften? Wozu leben? Aber Elenya lebte noch. Der Schmerz hielt sie am Leben, trieb sie vorwärts, Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht. Der Schmerz wurde ein Teil von ihr, er gehörte zu ihr wie das Schlagen ihres Herzens. Er war wie eine weitere Erinnerung an all das, was sie zurückgelassen hatte. Legolas... Wie es ihm wohl ging? Ob er sich ihrer noch erinnerte? Sieben Monate war Elenya nun schon unterwegs, war von Dorf zu Dorf gereist und hatte sich mit den Menschen und ihren Sitten vertraut gemacht. Ihr Schicksal hatte sie hart gemacht, sie war gefährlich weil sie keine Liebe mehr empfand. Elenya wusste nicht, das sie schon wieder in der Lage sein würde zu lieben – aber im Moment war ihr Herz zu verbittert und verschloss sich, damit es nicht noch einmal verletzt würde. Im moment war Elenya in der Westfold, einem Teil von Rohan. Hier war sie unter den Menschen schon etwas bekannt. Man nannte sie Elleth, was soviel wie junge Elbin bedeutete. Alle Elben, die sie jedoch traf, nannten sie Atalante. Das war ein Wort das sie sehr traurig machte – Atalante bedeutete der oder die Gefallene, und nicht im Sinne von in der Schlacht gefallen, sondern gefallen wie ein Engel. So ähnlich hatte es jedenfalls Legolas bezeichnet. Elenya hatte keine Ahnung was ein Engel war, aber sie fand das Wort schön. Stundenlang konnte sie Engel vor sich hinsagen, ohne zu wissen wie sehr sie ihre Pein damit vergrößerte weil sie an Legolas dachte. Elenya spielte schon mit den Gedanken, nach Minas Tirith zu reisen um dort König Aragorn ihre Dienste anzubieten, doch diese Idee verwarf sie schnell wieder. Aragorn hatte eine Elbe an seiner Seite, die ihn beraten konnte, noch eine wollte der fleißige König bestimmt nicht, nun nachdem sein erster Sohn bald auf die Welt kommen würde. Es blieb ihr jedoch die Möglichkeit, in Ithilien in den Dienst von Fürst Faramir und seiner Frau Èowyn zu treten, oder hier in Rohan bei König Èomer und Lothìriel, seiner jungen Frau, anzuwerben. Aber das würde sie zu sehr an Lythande erinnern. Im Moment lagerte sie in einem kleinen Wald, der einst zum Fangorn gehören musste. Einige flinke Huorns gab es hier – Baumwesen oder Ents, die „baumig"geworden waren – und außerdem war der Wald hell und freundlich. Elenya war schon seid zwei Tagen hier und sie liebte es wenn sie auf dem Rücken im Gras lag und den Vögeln zuhören konnte. Nun ja, vielleicht mochte sie vogelfrei und eine Gefallene sein, aber das gab ihr noch lange keinen Grund zu trauern. *** „Hoheit, hört Ihr mir überhaupt zu?" Legolas schreckte auf und lief vom Balkon zurück in sein Amtsgemach, vorbei an schweren Samtvorhängen und an Statuen. Der Ausblick, den ihm der Balkon bot, war zwar Atemberaubend, allerdings war er nicht hilfreich bei seinen Geschäften. Canteal, sein treuer, alter Berater den er schon seit Kindesbeinen an kannte und welcher schon bei seinem Vater Thranduil gearbeitet hatte, stand inmitten des Parketts und sah ihn tadelnd an. Canteal war sozusagen Legolas Mentor und Lehrer gewesen, oft war er in die Rolle seines Vaters geschlüpft, und darum schien es Canteal noch mehr zu ärgern, das sein Schützling seine Worte nicht gewahrte. „Verzeih, Canteal.", entschuldigte sich Legolas und strich über seine violette Soutane mit den goldenen Stickereien. „Aber ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht so ganz bei der Sache." „Das merke ich." Eine andere Stimme als die von Canteal mischte sich in die Konversation – falls man diese Audienzen so nennen konnte – und Legolas blickte in die Ecke, aus der dicke Tabakwolken stiegen. Gandalf der Zauberer saß mit einer Pfeife im Mund und gepflegtem Bart in einem Sessel von Legolas Amtsgemach hier in Düsterwaldstadt und schmauchte. „Das kommt wohl von deinem Nachwuchs, was?", fügte der Zauberer hinzu und ließ seine Blicke über das renovierte Zimmer schweifen. Es hatte einst Thranduil gehört. Ein Grund mehr, um es überarbeiten zu lassen. Legolas kam sich schuldig vor. Nein, er hatte nicht an seine süße kleine Tochter gedacht, die jetzt wohl bei Lythande in ihrem Schlafgemach verweilen würde. Vor etwa zwei Monaten war sie geboren, aber Lythande war immer noch recht erschöpft von den Strapazen der Schwangerschaft, von der Belastung durch ihre Aufgabe als Wächterin und einige andere Dinge mehr. Nirande, sein neuer Augenstern, war ein Energiebündel und schien sich diese Energie nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch von seiner jungen Frau zu entziehen. Sie war zwar das entzückendste Baby das er je gesehen hatte und er liebte sie abgöttisch – aber so sehr er sich auch schämte, weder Lythande noch Nirande waren ein Grund für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. „Du irrst, Gandalf.", erklärte er ohne Umschweife. „Eigentlich verweilten meine Gedanken im Moment bei meiner lieben alten Freundin Elenya. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was sie im Moment macht." „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", erwiderte Gandalf schmunzelnd. „Aber du solltest es nicht Lythande sagen, das du an Elenya gedacht hast." Legolas setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nun war er es, dessen Blicke tadelten. „Bitte, du weißt das sie nicht eifersüchtig ist." „Führwahr, ein Grund um sehr stolz auf die Königin zu sein.", fügte Canteal passend dazu. Der alte Elb hatte einen besonderen Sinn dafür, immer im passenden Moment ein überaus passendes Kommentar zu finden. Um dieses Talent wurde Canteal von sehr vielen Männern und Frauen an Legolas Hof beneidet, Legolas selbst gehörte dazu. Gandalf lächelte und stopfte sich frisches Pfeifenkraut in die Pfeife, und Legolas überlegte schon ob er nicht einmal versuchen sollte, Athelas zu rauchen. Aber davon ließ er lieber ab. Er rauchte selten, er hatte sich das bei seinen Reisen abgewöhnt, weil Thoniel, Lythandes beste Freundin hier, dies nicht leiden konnte. Lythande rauchte öfter als er, aber als Raucherin würde er sie nicht bezeichnen. Aber der Geruch von Altem Tobi beruhigte ihn fast schon. „Da hast du recht, Canteal. Ah, gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten?" Der Berater sah auf seine Liste und bemerkte, das alle Punkte abgehakt waren. „Nein, Mylord, keine. Wenn ich dies bemerken darf – Ihr leitet dieses Königreich weitaus besser als Euer Vater." Legolas lächelte innerlich über Canteals Worte. So oft hatte Canteal ihm das jetzt schon gesagt. „Thranduil war auch so mit Saufen beschäftigt, das er seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr wusste was das Wort Regierung überhaupt bedeutet. Entschuldige, Legolas."Gandalf brachte diese Bemerkung äußerst gelassen vor, aber Legolas war ihm auch nicht im geringsten böse, denn wo Gandalf recht hatte, hatte er recht. Nun, da er seine Staatsgeschäfte beendet hatte, erhob er sich und wanderte mit Gandalf und Canteal zum Speisesaal. Es war nun später und es wurde dunkel, darum hatten die Diener alle Fackeln des Palastes entzündet und ihr Weg durch die Arkadengänge wurde hell erleuchtet. Es überraschte Legolas ein wenig, Lythande am Esstisch sitzen zu sehen, wo sie sich mit geschürzten Lippen mit Thoniel unterhielt. Nirande schlief neben ihr in der fahrbaren Babywiege von Galadriel, ein Verlobungsgeschenk. „Egladil.", quietschte er erfreut, doch Lythande legte ihre Finger auf die Lippen und deutete auf sein schlafendes Kind. Legolas wurde mit Stolz erfüllt, als er dieses kleine Wunderwerk sah. Er konnte weder von Lythande noch von Nirande genug bekommen. Seine Frau wollte vom Stuhl aufstehen und ihm entgegeneilen. Doch er war schneller, drückte sie zurück auf den Stuhl und küsste sie indem er sich nach vorne beugte. Irgendwie brachte Lythande das Kunststück zusammen, bei diesem Kuss zu kichern und platzierte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken. „Wie laufen die Geschäfte?" „Bestens, Liebes, Bestens. Was aber auch dein Verdienst ist." Lythande errötete. „Ach, quatsch nicht. Ich hab doch nur ein paar Wochen die Regierung übernommen und hatte keine Ahnung davon." „Königinnen müssen das alle erst lernen, egal wie.", sagte Gandalf und ließ sich an der Tafel links neben Thoniel nieder. Beide begrüßten sich mit freundlichen Worten und Scherzen.  
  
***  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Traum vom Glück  
  
(Zwei Jahre später)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***  
  
(Anm. der Autorin: Durchhaltevermögen! Das macht diese Story aus. *g* Diese Story sollte wie gesagt niemals solche Ausmaße annehmen – eine Fanfiction, die länger ist als zwanzig Seiten? Naja, Durchhalten! Wie einige gemerkt haben, lässt sich die Situation der Helden nicht mit einer „Standart"- Fanfiction vergleichen. Ich hab einfach Spaß daran, verschiedene Aspekte und Seiten vom Leben in Mittelerde zu beleuchten, dazu gehört auch Kummer, Zorn, Neid, Enttäuschung und die Zerstörung einer guten Seele. Auch die Tatsache, das Legolas hier nicht Probleme hat sich zu verheiraten, sondern sich alleine seine Braut aussucht – um die sich die Geschichte auch gar nicht dreht – verleiht allem hier einen Touch von... Abnormalität. Aber jetzt geht's weiter. Ach, noch was: Alles Tolkiens, der mich ordentlich verhauen würde wenn er dies hier lesen könnte. Auch die zwanzig kleinen Ringe von Celebrimbor gehören ihm – angeblich hat Celebrimbor mehrere Ringe vor den Zwanzig Großen geschmiedet. Sogar Elenya hab ich ihm geklaut – zumindest den herrlichen Namen, der danach schreit: „Schreib ne Story über mich!".)  
  
Kapitel 6: Tod den Ringträgern!  
  
Er knabberte an seinen Fingernägeln. Er raufte sich die Haare. Aber dadurch wurde das Problem auch nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Sorge wurde nur noch mehr vergrößert. Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Tisch auf, der ihm eben noch als Arbeitsstätte gedient hatte und wie ein Tier im Käfig schritt er um den Tisch. Aber es half alles nichts. Lord Elrond musste von dieser Tatsache wissen. Verzwickt. Wirklich. Er lief aus der Bibliothek hinaus, ließ den Staub und die Bücher zusammen alleine und suchte Elrond in seinen persönlichen Gemächern auf. Dieser saß bei einer Partie Chaddiscot zusammen mit seinem Sohn Elrohir. (Anm. d. Autorin: Vielleicht erkennen die Trekkies unter euch – falls es welche gibt – diesen Namen. Das Spiel hab ich mir von Star Trek geborgt. Danke, Gene Roddenberry!) Es schien eine spannende Partie zu sein und die zwei Elben schon seit Stunden zu beschäftigen (Chaddiscot ist ein wirklich anstrengendes Spiel – zumindest bei den Elben) und es tat Caraneth fast schon leid, die beiden zu stören. Elrond, der anscheinend am Zug war, ließ seine Hand mit der edelsteinernen Spielfigur sinken, als er Caraneth erblickte. „Alae, mein Freund. Wieso seht Ihr so betrübt drein?"Auch Elrohir wandte sich Caraneth zu und wirkte über die Ernsthaftigkeit seines recht guten Freundes bestürzt. Caraneth verschwendete keine Sekunde und merkte erst jetzt, das es hilfreich gewesen wäre, hätte er das Dokument mitgebracht. „Ich bin auf eine ernste Sache gestoßen, Mylord.", sagte der junge Adelige und stützte sich an dem Tisch ab, auf dem das Chaddiscot mit seinen bunten Steinen aufgebaut war. Hinter ihm trat Lady Thoniel ein, nicht in einem Kleid sondern in Hosen. Er grüßte sie knapp und sie verneigte sich höflich zum üblichen Gruß, doch er nahm Elrohirs Gefährtin kaum wahr. „Inwiefern?"Elrond hatte sofort den Ernst der Lage erkannt, obwohl es nur Caraneths Ton verraten hatte, und schien besorgt, wo ihm Caraneth aber auch Recht gab. „Mylord, Ihr wisst von den zwanzig kleinen Ringen der Zeit. Ich fand eine Schriftrolle aus Celebrimbors eigener Hand, dass die Ringe nicht länger als zweitausend Jahre ungetragen bleiben dürfen." „Aber sie waren fast so lange verschollen.", bemerkte Elrohir nachdenklich. „Das stimmt.", bestätigte Caraneth. „Ich habe nachgerechnet.1999 Jahre waren die Ringe verschollen. Achtzehn haben rechtmäßige Träger."Er verstummte kurz und blickte auf den filigranen Ring, den Elrond an der Hand trug. Thaleandros war ein mächtiges Schmuckstück und verlieh seinem Träger viel Macht. „Aber zwei nicht.", schloss er seinen Bericht knapp. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz...", begann Elrond etwas verwirrt, und Caraneth erinnerte sich, noch nichts genaueres erwähnt zu haben. „Nun, Mylord. Ihr tragt Thaleandros. Gandalf trägt Naragroth. Lady Galadriel trägt Irenthas. Lady Lythande Canthaleas. Lady Thoniel hat Rimbrahod. Alle sind mächtige Ringe. Doch jenes Schriftstück besagt, dass alle Ringe Träger finden müssen bis zum Ablauf jener Frist, Eure Lordschaft, sonst..." „Sonst was?"Die Blicke aller anderen Anwesenden saugten sich förmlich an ihm fest. Caraneth räusperte sich ein bisschen nervös – er war nun mal schüchtern – und rief sich die Worte des Schriftstückes in deutliche Erinnerung. „Sonst werden alle zwanzig Ringe ihre Macht verlieren und – es lässt sich nicht genau aus der Schriftrolle herauslesen – ihre Besitzer vielleicht umbringen, wenn dies geschieht." Das hatte wirklich gesessen. In dem relativ großen Raum war es mucksmäuschenstill, absolut. Thoniel war die Erste, die reagierte – sie ließ sich bleich auf einen Stuhl sacken. „Ich hab doch gewusst, dass an dem vermaledeiten Ding ein Haken ist." Elrond schluckte und warf den drei jungen Elben vor sich besorgte Blicke zu. „Wo sind die anderen zwei Ringe?" „Ich glaube, Lythande hat sie.", kam es von Thoniel. Die schöne, blonde Elbe stützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand ab und wirkte sehr überrumpelt, aber nicht richtig geschockt. Es war schwer für Caraneth, die nächsten Sätze auszusprechen, besonders weil er an Elenya denken musste... Oh Elen, wieso bist du nur davon gezogen? Ich habe dich geliebt und ich konnte dir nicht einmal sagen, das ich es tat und es immer noch tue und dein Fehlen zerreißt mir mein Herz... Er schob seine Gedanken davon. „Ihr irrt Euch, Lady Thoniel. Fürst Anarya aus dem Düsterwald war als Hüter der Zeit im Besitz der Ringe, bis er vor wenigen Monaten bei einem Reitunfall ums Leben kam. Anaryas Familie hütet die Ringe seit langer Zeit, niemand weiß wo genau sie in seinem Haus versteckt sind. Earenya, sein Sohn, weiß allerdings nicht davon. Gemäß der Tradition wird das Wissen an das jüngste Kind vererbt, da das Älteste den eigentlichen Fürstentitel erbt. Nur Elenya, Anaryas Tochter weiß, wo sich die zwei letzten Ringe besitzen, und bis zum Jahresende müssen sie gefunden sein. Wir haben noch vier Monate und eineinhalb Wochen." „Oh nein.", stöhnte Elrohir auf, Thoniel wurde noch bleicher und seufzte. „Wieso hat nicht Galadriel die Ringe nehmen können? Wieso ist Galadriel so stur?" Elrond blieb als einziger ruhig, ließ den glatten, grünen Chaddiscotstein sinken und fragte nur: „Doch nicht die Elenya...?" Caraneth blieb nur die Möglichkeit des Nickens. „Doch. Sie." Thoniels Augen weitete sich, sie und Elrohir sahen sich betroffen an – und Elrohir besorgt auf den kunstvollen Silberring, der sich um ihren Finger schmiegte. „Weiß jemand wo sie ist?"Elronds Frage war eine Auflockerung der Situation, doch es war eine Frage wie lange sie anhalten würde. „Niemand weiß, wohin sie gezogen ist. Nun ja, sie sagte mir welche ungefähren Ziele sie hat.", entgegnete Caraneth zurückhaltend und deutete in Richtung Süden. Elrond rieb sich die Schläfen, bevor er Caraneth ansah. „Ihr müsst sie suchen, Caraneth. Sie muss uns sagen, wo die Ringe sind." *** Das Blut rann beharrlich ihr Bein hinunter, doch sie achtete nicht sonderlich darauf. In einem Kampf konnte man sich das auch nicht sonderlich leisten, und Schmerz war nicht zu fühlen. Er kam später. Elenya kam auf ihre Füße und sah sich hektisch um, doch kein Feind war in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, sodass sie ihrer Schnittwunde doch etwas mehr Beachtung schenken konnte. Es war nur ein einfacher Schnitt, und von diesen hatte sie sich mittlerweile mehr eingefangen. Um sie herum war reger Kampflärm zu hören, Pferde wieherten, Metall klirrte. Aber es war nicht mehr das selbe Chaos wie vor wenigen Minuten. Die Dunländer waren schlecht ausgebildete und noch schlechter ausgerüstete Banditen, und auch wenn sie in der Überzahl waren hatten sie keine Chance. Elenya packte ihr Krummschwert fester, überspielte den Geruch von Blut und Tod und sah, ob sie noch irgendwo helfen konnte, doch die meisten Dunländer beehrten den Boden mit ihren starren, toten Körpern. Der Kampf war vorbei, und alles was vom Feind überlebt hatte floh in alle Richtungen, verfolgt von den berittenen Soldaten. Èorich auf seinem Schimmel kam an sie heran geritten, das Visier des Helmes weit nach hinten geschoben. Er strahlte. „Meinen Respekt, Elenya. Ihr werdet immer besser. Den Dunländern haben wir es aber gezeigt, was?" Elenya nickte und spürte, wie ihr Pferd zurückkehrte und seine Nüstern gegen ihre Schulter stupste. „Das haben wir, Èorich. Wir können stolz auf uns sein." „Ich denke, das sind wir auch." Der Rohirrim glitt vom Rücken seines Pferdes und schrie nach seiner Einheit. Die rohanischen Krieger ließen von der Verfolgung ihrer Feinde ab, der ein oder andere Dunländer verlor noch seinen Kopf, und nur wenige Augenblicke waren Èorich und Elenya umzingelt von schnaubenden Rossen und wild aussehenden Kriegern mit Pferdehelmen, Lanzen und Rundschildern, auf denen ein weißes Pferd abgebildet war. Stolz blickte sie in die Runde der Krieger. Es gab keine Verluste. Elenya und zwei weitere Krieger waren die einzigen, die sich überhaupt irgendwelche Wunden eingefangen hatten, und da Elenya die Heilerin der Truppe war, machte sie sich gleich daran sich um die Kampfwunden zu kümmern, bevor alle wieder aufstiegen und zurück ins Dorf ritten. Elenya, deren Schenkel nun verbunden war, ritt an die Seite von Èorich heran und seufzte zufrieden. Èorich war Hauptmann einer Kompanie von Reitern der Riddermark, denen Elenya sich angeschlossen hatte. Er war noch jung – für einen Menschen nicht mehr – und mochte in den frühen Dreißigern seines Lebens stehen. Sein langes Haar war selbst im wildesten Kampf immer gezähmt, sein Gesicht war für einen Menschen so ebenmäßig, dass er gewisse, leichte elbische Züge aufwies, und das war auch der Grund wieso er ihr Bettgefährte war. Eigentlich war es unelbisch, sich einen Geliebten anzulachen... aber in Elenyas Situation... Èorich sah sie fragend an, doch er ließ sich weder zu einer sanften Geste noch zu einem zärtlichen Wort hinreißen, denn nicht alle in der Kompanie wussten, das Èorich die schöne Elbe Nachts in seinen Armen hielt. Und an all dem ist dieser dumme Legolas schuld!, fluchte Elenya in ihrem Geiste. Sie war bei den Rohirrim unter dem Oberbefehl von König Èomer nicht unglücklich – aber richtig glücklich war sie nicht. Sie hatte sich mit vielen Menschen angefreundet und es schmerzte sie zu wissen, das sie wohl jeden von ihnen sterben sehen würde, das sie jeden beim Altern beobachten musste während die Zeit ohne Zeichen an ihr vorbeigehen würde. Das war auch der Grund wieso sie Èorich nicht fester an sich band. Sie mochte den jungen Mann und er war ein guter Liebhaber – aber sie wollte ihn nicht zu tief in ihrem Herzen haben. Er würde sterben, wie jeder Mensch, und ihr Herz würde einmal mehr brechen. Und aus eben jenem Grund vermisste sie sogar ihre Freundinnen Lirinen und Ninniach. Sie war einfach so aufgebrochen, ohne den beiden großartig bescheid zu sagen. Wie es den beiden wohl gehen würde? Sicherlich nicht so sonderlich schlecht, nur weil sie weg war. Vielleicht hatte Lirinen ihre Gefühle wieder in einer Geschichte verarbeitet und war froh, das Elenya weg war. Elenya seufzte und sah zu ihrem Geliebten hinüber. Die Rohirrim waren alle stark – Èorich war schlank und sehnig – und hatten ihr das Kämpfen beigebracht. Auch wenn sie Menschen waren, ihre Beharrlichkeit und ihr Ehrgeiz war manchmal sehr beeindruckend. Besonders beeindruckend fand Elenya es deswegen, das ein Mensch sein ganzes Leben versuchte, etwas auf die Beine zu stellen, zu Wohlstand zu kommen und nach immer mehr strebte. Bei einem Elb war dieses Verhalten sehr viel eher gerechtfertigt – er würde die Früchte ernten, die er ausgesät hatte. Ein Mensch starb meist, bevor er einen einzigen Trieb seiner Arbeit sah. Wie irrational! Aber Elenya hatte sich an das irrationale Verhalten ihrer Kampfgefährten gewöhnt. „Lass den Kopf nicht so hängen, El.", lächelte Èorich sie an. „Lass uns lieber um die Wette nach Hause reiten." Trotz des leichten Schmerzes, der durch ihre Schenkel pochte wenn ihr Pferd einen Satz machte, drückte Elenya ihm die Schenkel in die Seiten und raste an ihrem Liebhaber vorbei, hinaus in die weiten Ebenen Rohans. *** „Ich dachte, es könnte vielleicht wichtig sein." Thoniel hatte ihren Vortrag beendet und blieb nüchtern auf dem Sessel sitzen. Ihre Miene war ziemlich überlegt, kein Zeichen von Furcht war darauf zu finden. Legolas reagierte ganz anders als Thoniel oder seine Frau – er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. Thoniel sah ihn aus müden Augen an. Die Reise von Bruchtal bis hierher musste sie sehr ermüdet haben, auch wenn sie durch Moria gekommen war, und er war der besten Freundin seiner Frau dankbar, das sie sofort gekommen war. „Ich hätte Elenya damals niemals gehen lassen sollen.", schimpfte Legolas, doch eigentlich schimpfte er sich damit selbst. Bis er Lythandes tadelnde Blicke auffing. Er verkniff sich ein Fluchen und blickte auf seine zweijährige Tochter hinunter, die vor ihrer Mutter auf dem Boden saß und vor Schreck aufgehört hatte, mit ihren Holzbausteinen zu spielen. Sie war erst zwei, aber einem Menschenkleinkind auf intellektueller Ebene schon weit überlegen, schon jetzt konnte sie fließend Sindarin sprechen – und sprach die Allgemeinsprache so gut wie ein fünfjähriges Menschenkind. Nirande konnte ununterbrochen plappern. Doch im Moment war sie still, erschrocken über den Ärger ihres Vaters, und ihre blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Legolas zügelte sich selbst und warf Lythande einige Blicke zu. Sie hob ihre Tochter hoch und brachte sie ins Nebenzimmer zu einem Kindermädchen, solange ihre Besprechung mit Thoniel andauern würde. Denn Nirande konnte nicht nur perfekt plappern, sondern merkte sich alles gehörte ebenso. „Ich danke dir das du mich benachrichtigt hast.", sagte er dann. Thoniel verneigte sich würdevoll in ihrem Sessel, war aber so unberührt wie immer von irgend welchen Vorschriften und Duzte ihn ebenso ungezwungen. „Selbstverständlich, Legolas. Elrond hat Gandalf schon informiert – und Aragorn. Immerhin trägt die Königin von Gondor auch einen der Ringe. Kiztâk, Herr über Moria, ist von mir persönlich über die Umstände aufgeklärt worden. Er will den Ring sofort loswerden. Aber er geht nicht von seinem Finger runter. Es war äußerst belustigend, dem tobenden Zwerg zuzusehen, als er wie ein Brummkreisel durch seinen Thronsaal geflitzt ist." Sie lächelte, während Lythande sich erschöpft auf einem Stuhl niederließ, froh darüber mal fünf Minuten nicht hinter ihrer Tochter herzurennen. Mochten Elben noch so klug in diesem Alter sein – sie waren fast noch neugieriger und vorwitziger als Menschen in dieser Entwicklungsstufe. Und Nirande war ein Energiebündel ohnegleichen. Legolas, der von seiner Frau oft genug als Babysitter eingesetzt wurde konnte ganze Balladen davon singen. „Apropos Zwerg.", sagte sie. „Wo steckt Gimli überhaupt?" „Im Keller.", antwortete Legolas dumpf. „Oh.", bemerkte Thoniel und tat etwas gleichmütig, doch dann fragte sie nach: „Wie lange schon?" „Lange genug, das er sämtliche Fässer hat leeren können in der Zeit in der er hier ist.", bemerkte Lythande. Ein knappes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, doch sie wurde sofort wieder ernst. Nicht nur, weil die ernste Situation es verlangte, sondern weil die letzten zwei Jahre eine Lehrzeit für sie gewesen war, die zeigte das Regieren eine Sache war, die Ernst erforderte. Legolas griff ihre Hand, suchte Trost in ihrer Liebe. Sie gab ihm reichlich davon, und er merkte wie Thoniel unbemerkt an ihnen vorbeisah, als er seine Frau kurz, aber dafür umso heftiger küsste. Sie waren zu zweit – und auch Thoniel war oft mit an ihren Seiten gewesen – durch viele Gefahren gegangen, hatten Schlachten bestritten, Rücken an Rücken, hatten so viel geteilt. Zusammen würden sie auch diese Bürde tragen und letztendlich wieder von sich werfen. Thoniel sah wieder auf, als sie beide voneinander abließen, und in ihren Augen sprühte ihr Ehrgeiz. „Wisst ihr, es ärgert mich nur maßlos das ich meinen Ring habe und nichts tun kann."Sie sah auf Rimbrahod hinunter. „Und wenn Caraneth nicht erfolgreich ist, dann werde ich sogar sterben.", fügte sie hinzu, ihre Stimme bebte vom Zorn der Hilflosigkeit. „Was haben die anderen Ringträger beschlossen?", fragte Lythande, bevor Legolas eine Gelegenheit hatte, wieder loszuwettern – weswegen auch immer. Wenn er gereizt war, wetterte er recht gerne in letzter Zeit, was aber auch daran lag das ein todunglücklicher Zwerg seinen Keller leersoff. Gimlis Cousine war gestorben, und mit ihr hätte er – nach den Wünschen seines Vaters Glòin – verheiratet werden sollen. Eigentlich hatte Gimli etwas gegen die Heirat gehabt („Stellt euch vor, eine Frau die darauf achtet, was ich anziehen werde!"), aber nun, da sie tot war, brach er in Tränen aus, die er mit Alkohol lindern wollte. Legolas seufzte, zwang sich zur Ruhe und stand auf. Seine verzweifelten Schritte führten ihn zu einem Balkon, wo er auf seine Königsstadt hinunter sah. Düsterwaldstadt kam zwar an der Größe Minas Tirith noch nicht gleich, hatte aber eine Schönheit wie Lòrien erworben. Elegant schraubten sich die hohen Türme von anmutig und für die Ewigkeit erbauten Häuser in die Luft, um am Horizont eine Einheit mit den erhobenen Wipfeln der Bäume zu bilden. Ja, der Tod. Er lag so nah neben der Geburt. Doch in letzter Zeit nahm der Tod zu und die Erneuerung des Lebens ab. Die Elben schwanden, und er würde mit ihnen gehen... irgendwann, wenn auch Lythande dazu bereit war. Tod war überall um ihn herum. Sollten die neuen Ringträger alle sterben? Oh nein! „Sie wollen sich bei Galadriel treffen. Wir sollen alle nach Lòrien.", erklärte Thoniel. „Das ist wieder Typisch für Gala. Dann muss sie nicht wegwandern und braucht keine Angst zu haben, zu spät zu kommen. Zu faul zum Laufen.", moserte Lythande ein bisschen gekränkt. Legolas kannte Lythande gut genug und wusste, wie sehr sie und Galadriel sich mochten, trotzdem tadelte er sie. „Lythande!" Er konnte Lythande nicht lange böse sein. Sie war eine der Ringträger. Ihr Leben hing nun an einem seidenen Faden. Nachdem er und Lythande Thoniel die nötige Gastfreundschaft erwiesen hatten und die beiden Freundinnen sich an der ebenhölzernen Tür von Thoniels Gastgemach verabschiedeten, brachten sie ihre quengelnde Tochter zu Bett. Legolas blieb länger als sonst in der geöffneten Türe von Nirandes Zimmer stehen – das an dem Schlafzimmer des Königspaares grenzte – und betrachtete sein Kind, seine Miene anscheinend voller Angst und Sorge. Lythande sah es und zog ihn liebevoll vom Türrahmen weg, es würde ihm nichts bringen wenn er morgen nicht ausgeruht war. Er gab ihren sanften Bemühungen nach und folgte ihr in die Wärme ihres Ehebettes. „Du hast Angst.", schloss sie, kaum hatte er sich in die Daunen gekuschelt. Legolas hob die Augenbrauen und bedachte sie mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick. Wie er sie liebte... Und jetzt könnte er sie verlieren. Es machte ihn nur entschlossener und vertrieb seine grauenvolle Angst, die ihn umklammert hielt, ein wenig, brachte ihn dazu zornig zu sein. Thoniel hatte Recht. Er war zornig, weil er hilflos war. Er konnte nichts tun. „Ja, das habe ich, Liebes."Legolas hielt seine Gedanken niemals von ihr fern, verbarg nicht von ihr was er sagte und was er fühlte. Sie war stark, und sie war die Königin dieses Reiches. Egal welche Lasten er tragen musste, stets war sie an seiner Seite, belebte ihn und war bereit ihren Teil der Last zu übernehmen. Legolas holte tief Luft bevor er in ihre blauen Augen sah. „Und ich habe allen Grund dazu. Lythande, du könntest sterben." Sie nickte unmerklich, ihre Blicke schweiften kurz ab in eine Gedankenwelt, die Legolas nicht kannte, die Lythande auch nicht teilen konnte da es nichts war, dass man mit Worten beschreiben konnte. „Ich könnte es. Es macht mir keine Angst. Der Tod ereilt jeden, selbst uns. Aber es ist nicht meine Zeit. Du... und Nirande... ich kann nicht..." Wortlos nahm er seine Frau in die Arme. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden einen Weg finden. Ich kann und werde es nicht zulassen, dass irgend eine Macht – sei es von Celebrimbor selbst – meine geliebte Frau von mir reißt". Und selbst wenn es bedeutete, innerhalb von vier Monaten ganz Mittelerde auf den Kopf zu stellen, um Elenya zu finden., fügte er im Geist hinzu. Elenya war der Schlüssel zu allem. Einst hatte sie vor, Lythande zu töten. Jetzt lag das Leben der blonden Elbenkönigin erneut in der Hand der schwarzhaarigen Einsamen. Wie würde sich Elenya nur entscheiden? Reite wie der Wind, Caraneth. Reite und finde sie., war Legolas letzter Gedanke, bevor er an der warmen Brust seiner Gemahlin ins Land der Träume entglitt.  
  
Kapitel 7: Die geächtete Kriegerin  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: *fleißig nickt* Habt ihrs gemerkt? Jetzt geht die Story erst richtig los. Ein Lob an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben. *selbst hechelt* Und ein Dankeschön an alle, die hierher gekommen sind ohne mir abzuspringen... lest bitte weiter... büdde büdde... *auf die Knie geht* Aber genug der Atempause und des bettelns. Weiter? Na gut. Irgendwie muss ich diese Story jetzt eh zuende bringen... sorry Tolkien, sorry, sorry... *murmel*)  
  
Selbe Nacht, einige Hundert Meilen südlich... Elenya lag verträumt in Èorichs Armen und blickte hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Ihr rohanischer Geliebter war eingeschlafen und wirkte im Schlaf wirklich schön... Sie blickte ein bisschen mitleidig auf ihn hinunter. So sehr sie ihn mochte, so sehr sie seine Leistungen im Bett zu schätzen wusste – denn sich mit ihm zu vereinen und in die höchsten Gefilde der Ekstase zu reisen war für sie und ihre geschwärzte Seele eine Erleichterung – blieb er nur ein Mensch. Ein schwacher, kurzlebiger Mensch. Elenya erschreckte es immer wieder, wie kaltblütig sie manchmal sein konnte. Dann hatte sie vor sich selbst Angst. Sie verließ ihren nächtlichen Ruheplatz, eine geheime Lichtung in dem Wald nahe der Siedlung von den Rohirrim, in der sie im Moment lebte, und wanderte ohne einen Faden am Leib durch den Wald, wenn man ihre hohen, braunen Lederstiefel nicht zählte. Wenn Èorich aufwachen sollte würde er sie nicht vermissen. Er kannte das unruhige Wesen seiner Geliebten. Er hatte selbst zu ihr gesagt, dies sei der Grund wieso Elenya ihn so erregte. Er wusste niemals, ob sie ihm freudenstrahlend um den Hals fiel oder ihm in Minuten des Zornes die Faust ins Gesicht rammte. Elenya war selbst erstaunt über sich. Ihr Wesen hatte sich grundlegend gewandelt. Sie war einst eine so schöne, sanftmütige Elbe gewesen. Jetzt war sie zynisch und fast schon blutrünstig. Im Kampf war sie innerhalb von zwei Jahren von einer blutigen Anfängerin zu einer Kriegerin geworden, die jeden Feind fällte. Die Taten von Elleth, der jungen Elbe, waren weit in Rohan gerühmt. Die Dunländer zitterten vor ihr gleichermaßen wie die Bewohner der Siedlung. Es wurde hinter ihrem Rücken getuschelt. Erst hatte es Elenya wenig gestört, da sie noch halb in Selbstmitleid versunken war, aber nun verärgerte es sie. Nur Èorich war in der Lage, die temperamentvolle, ungestüme und gefährliche Elbe unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mit festen Schritten stapfte Elenya durch den stillen, mondlichtdurchfluteten Wald und ließ sich auf einen Findling nieder, der hell erstrahlt vom Mond wie ein silberner See aus dem dunklen Unterholz strahlte. Es war Sommer, und so konnte sie es sich genehmigen, nackt durch einen Wald zu laufen. Sie zog die Knie an, stützte dort ihr Kinn ab und dachte mit den Armen um die Beine geschlungen nach. Das schwarze Haar, das sie deutlich unter allen Rohirrim hervorhob und es ihr unmöglich machte, sich als Einheimische auszugeben, schimmerte wie ein Teppich aus feinsten Fäden tiefster Dunkelheit, gewebt aus der Nacht selbst. Ihre elfenbeinerne Haut war heller als die der Rohirrim und stand im krassen Kontrast zu ihrem Haar. Ihr Körper hatte sich nicht verändert. Zwar hatte sie seit ihrer Fehlgeburt furchtbare Schmerzen wenn sie ihren Blutmond hatte (der bei den Elben nur alle halbe Jahre vorkommt, denn für die Spanne einer Ewigkeit jeden Monat eine Woche zu bluten müsste jede Elbe zum Wahnsinn treiben) und war deswegen schmerzempfindlicher – was auch die Narben auf ihrer Haut bewiesen – aber sie war immer noch die selbe Elenya. Äußerlich. Innerlich war sie von so wechselhaften Gemüt wie das Wetter im April. Ihre Wut war gefürchtet. Oh Elenya. Wie weit hast du es nur kommen lassen? Du hättest so glücklich werden können., warf sie sich selbst vor. Sie hatte seit zwei Jahren das elendige Gefühl in der Brust, seit ihres Sandkastenalters mit Legolas alles Falsch gemacht zu haben, was man in einem elbischen Leben überhaupt falsch machen konnte. Und trotz alledem schob sie die Schuld an ihrem vermeintlichen Elend auf den Elbenkönig des Düsterwaldes. Legolas Taten wurden bis hierher getragen. Elenya hatte gehofft, Legolas zu entfliehen, aber Èomer hielt viel zu große Stücke auf den Elbenkönig. Na gut. Das war wirklich seine Sache. Dummer Mensch. Also hörte sie von seinen Taten. Das Düsterwald viel Land gewonnen hatte. Das der Krieg mit den Orks in den Eisenbergen ruhmreich geschlagen wurde. Das seine Tochter vor zwei Jahren gesund zur Welt gekommen war. Elenya fühlte Erinnerungen in sich erwachen, die sie lieber nicht sehen wollte. Sie hatte es so lange geschafft, ihre Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. Irgendwann würde sie es für den Rest ihres Lebens schaffen. Sie stand geschmeidig auf und lief durch den nächtlichen, ruhigen Wald zurück zur Lichtung. Als sie aus dem Kreis der Bäume trat, sah sie Legolas auf der Lichtung liegen, nur ein weißes Tuch um seine Hüften geschlungen. Elenya hätte fast geschrieen, doch da verflüchtigte sich die Vision und aus der Gestalt von Legolas wurde Èorich. Die Lichtung hatte sie zu sehr an jene Mondnacht erinnert. Elenya wimmerte, als die Erinnerungen sich einen brutalen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein erzwangen, ging in die Knie und weinte über ihr verlorenes Glück. *** „Wie hast du geschlafen, Liebes?" „Gut Adar, und du?"Nirande sprang auf, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich von Legolas aus dem Bett heben. Er war froh, das seine Tochter nichts von ihrem gestrigen Gespräch gehört hatte. Legolas fluchte im Geiste. Wo war Gandalf, wenn man ihn brauchte? Sicherlich unterwegs ins Auenland. Toll Gandalf., dachte er. Legolas merkte, das es falsch war Gandalf solche Vorwürfe zu machen, seien sie auch dreimal nur gedacht. Er setzte Nirande auf die Leiter vor den Kleiderschrank. Sie suchte sich Morgens immer aus, was sie tragen wollte – immerhin wollten er und Lythande ihr Kind zur Selbstständigkeit erziehen und ihr als Thronfolgerin beibringen sich zu entscheiden – und zog sich selbst an. Meist aber unter seinen oder Lythandes Blicken. Beide wechselten sich in der Beaufsichtigung und Erziehung ihrer Tochter und der Regierung ihres Reiches ab. Legolas selbst wusste wie schwer es für ein Königskind war ohne Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe aufzuwachsen, so wie er es einst tat. Thranduil hatte sich nie groß um Legolas gekümmert, und es wunderte den König vom Düsterwald selbst, wieso er nie ein streitsüchtiger kleiner verwöhnter Prinz gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er in jüngeren Jahren ein bisschen zu unelbischen Tobsuchtsanfällen geneigt, das hatte sich aber schnell gelegt als Thranduil ihn in die Botenstaffel gesteckt hatte um Postbote zu spielen – wie die Hobbits im Auenland diesen Beruf bezeichnet hatten. Wäre er nicht „Briefträger"für seinen Vater geworden, wäre er niemals in Bruchtal gelandet, hätte niemals die Gefährten kennen gelernt. Legolas hielt inne und überlegte wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli und Boromir niemals kennen gelernt hätte, wenn er niemals ein Gefährte geworden wäre. Hätte es etwas an seinem Leben geändert? Oh ja, vieles. Er hätte niemals acht so gute Freunde bekommen. Auch wenn die Reise damals mit Ängsten, Schmerzen und Entbehrung verbunden gewesen war und Boromirs Tod so vieles noch schwerer gemacht hatte, war die Reise mit dem Ring doch ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens geworden. Und wäre er kein Gefährte geworden, hätte er niemals seine Frau kennen gelernt. Wäre dies nicht passiert, wäre Nirande jetzt nicht am Leben, die gerade wild in ihren Kleidern wühlte. Vielleicht hätte er doch Elenya geheiratet, und sie glücklich gemacht. Vielleicht wäre er mit Elenya glücklich geworden, hätte er Lythande niemals getroffen. Legolas riss sich von seinen Träumereien los. Passiert war passiert, er konnte nichts mehr ändern. Wollte er ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Außer der Tatsache, Elenya hierher zurück zu holen. Er vermisste seine alte Spielgefährtin sehr. Nirande hatte sich ein hübsches, blaues Kleidchen übergestreift und hatte Probleme, mit ihren kleinen Händen die Knöpfe zu schließen. Legolas half ihr lächelnd, dann wanderte er mit seinem kleinen Augenstern zu Lythande und Thoniel in den Ratsaal, wo er Nirande einem Kindermädchen übergab, nachdem sie ihre Mutter und ihre „Tante"begrüßt hatte. Nirande liebte Thoniel mehr als Lythandes jüngere Schwester Lythmir. „Wir sehen uns gleich wieder, Liebling.", versprach er, als Nirande begann zu maulen. Thoniel lächelte, als die Türe ins Schloss fiel. Es war ein angestrengtes Lächeln, aber echt. „Sie ist wirklich energisch." „Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter.", sagte Legolas stolz. Nirande hatte nicht nur Lythandes Temperament, sondern auch die süße Stupsnase von ihr geerbt, genauso wie die langen Wimpern und die sinnlichen Lippen – auch wenn seine Frau behauptete, die Lippen wären sein Verdienst. „Und was wolltet ihr besprechen?", fragte Thoniel dann knapp. Lythande und Legolas warfen sich jene knappe, ernste Blicke zu, mit denen sie sich in jeder Ratssitzung verständigten. Zwei Jahre Regierungszeit hatten sie zu einem eingespielten Team gemacht. „Wir werden wohl bei der Suche mithelfen müssen.", stellte Lythande dann grimmig fest. Legolas sah sie überrascht an. Er respektierte ihre Meinung und bewunderte ihren Mut, aber das konnte sie nicht tun. „Lythande.", widersprach er und versuchte sie zur Einsicht zu bringen. „Hör mal, du kannst nicht weggehen! Du musst dich um dein Kind kümmern." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. „Liebster, wenn Nirande Pech hat wird sie bald keine Mutter mehr haben. Und bevor das geschieht, lasse ich sie lieber ein paar Monate alleine. Ich trage den Ring, Legolas. Es ist meine Bedrohung." „Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen." Lythandes Miene hellte sich auf, als sie seinen Trotz hörte. Legolas wusste, das er im Moment wie seine Tochter klang. „Na gut.", gab er dann ausweichend zu. „Du hast recht. Lass uns wenigstens nach Lòrien reiten und Nirande bis dorthin mitnehmen." Lythande nickte erleichtert. ***  
  
... Vor langer Zeit, als Mittelerde in der Blüte seiner Jahre stand und noch kein Schatten sich des freien Landes und der Freien Völker bemächtigt hatte gab es einen großen Schmiedekünstler unter den Noldor, den geschicktesten der Elben. Sein Name war Celebrimbor, Silberfaust in der Sprache der Menschen. Keiner wusste den Hammer so zu schwingen wie er, doch schmiedete er keinen beißenden Stahl wie Schwerter oder Pfeile, die Kunst seines Könnens zeigte sich der Welt in der Gestalt von zwanzig strahlenden Ringen aus Mithril, Silber, Kupfer und Gold. Doch Annatar, in dessen Auftrag er jene Ringe schmiedete, wollte bessere, schönere Ringe, mächtiger. So legte Celebrimbor die zwanzig Ringe der Zeit zur Seite und schuf die neunzehn Ringe der Macht aus Gold, Silber und Mithril. Neun raubte ihm Annatar, welcher sich Sauron nannte und gab sie den Menschen. Sieben weitere raubte ihm Sauron und gab sie den Zwergen, welche sich nicht dem Willen des dunklen Herren beugten. Dreiundzwanzig aber rettete Celebrimbor aber: Nenya, Narya, Vilya und die zwanzig Ringe der Zeit. Nenya, Narya und Vilya gab er guten Freunden zur Aufbewahrung und zum Schutze Mittelerdes, in Trauer über sein blindes Vertrauen in Sauron. Die zwanzig Ringe der Zeit gab er jedoch seinem Verwandten Celeth und sprach, er solle sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen bis Mittelerde ihre geringere Kraft zu schätzen wüsste. Doch Celeth verlor die Ringe auf seinen Reisen und sie waren verschollen. Celeth, der sich schämte da er sein Versprechen gegenüber Celebrimbor nicht halten konnte, ließ sich am Sterbebett von seinen Söhnen schwören, das die Blutlinie ihres Hauses niemals aufhören würde, die Ringe der Zeit zu suchen, sie zu finden und sie zu hüten, falls sie gefunden würden. Dies sei ihre heilige Pflicht gegenüber Celebrimbor und den Vala, die ihre Macht in die Ringe gaben. Und so suchten Celeths Nachfahren alle die Ringe der Zeit und gaben ihre Tradition weiter, von Generation zu Generation, um die Ringe zu finden und zu hüten...  
  
*** „ALARM!" Wer bei Melkors unendlichen Feuern wagte es sie zu wecken? Elenya kämpfte noch halb im Schlaf mit ihrer Bettdecke – die von alleine aufgab, als sie einen Dolch angedroht bekam – und stürzte nur teilweise bekleidet aus der Türe ihres Hauses. Wobei Haus ein bisschen zuviel gesagt war. Schlecht zusammengezimmertes Blockhaus wäre auch eine passende Bezeichnung dafür. Elenya hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich mit dem Baustil der Rohirrim auseinander zu setzen, als sie den Kundschafter sah. Er preschte auf dem Rücken seines erschöpften Pferdes heran. Schaum troff vom Gebiss. Das Tier war zu Tode erschöpft. „ALARM!", schrie er ein weiteres Mal. Im Dorf regten sich langsam immer mehr Gestalten, und Thilion, der oberste Offizier nach Èorich, sprengte nur in Hosen und mit eilig aufgestülpten Helm zu dem Kundschafter. „Was ist?" Elenya beobachtete die folgende Szene von dem Eingang ihrer miesen Holzhütte aus. „Dunländer. Bestimmt vierzig Stück. Auf Pferderaub.", keuchte der Späher, er war wie sein Pferd erschöpft, und bei Thillion schrillten die Alarmglocken. „Pferderaub?", hakte er nach. „Ja."Der Späher schluckte und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. „Ein paar reiten. Sie sind an der Kreuzung zu Rhengel, dem Nachbardorf." Sofort war in dem kleinen Dorf Wintkrist die Hölle los. Die Rohirrim der Königlichen Garde, die hier stationiert waren, sprangen auf um zu ihren Pferden zu laufen. Alles wurde dafür vorbereitet, auszurücken, um den Feind zu bekämpfen. Elenya befiel ein seltsames Kribbeln der Vorfreude, als sie zurück in ihr Haus eilte um sich anzukleiden, ein Kribbeln das wohliger Nervosität und Aufgeregtheit wich. Über ihr Nachtgewand zog sie ihren ledernen Waffenrock, schlüpfte in ihren Brustharnisch, befestigte den Umhang an ihren Schultern und steckte ihr Schwert an den Gürtel. Es war ein recht kurzes Schwert, und Elenya hasste Breitschwerter. Aber die Rohirrim hatten nichts anderes. Im allgemeinen Getümmel, das nun herrschte entdeckte sie Èorich, der wie ein Fels im Sturm auf seinem Schimmel saß und seine Leute befehligte. Er war ein stolzer Feldherr. Einer der Rohirrim brachte Elenya – aufgrund ihres Standes als Heilerin – ihr Pferd, gesattelt und aufgezäumt. In voller Kampfmontur schwang sie sich auf den Rücken ihres treuen Hengstes und sprengte rufend zu Èorich hinüber, der die Rohirrim zum Aufbruch sammeln ließ. Als Elenya ihren Hengst neben seinem Pferd anhielt, warf er ihr besorgte Blicke zu. Er machte sich Sorgen. Keine fünf Minuten nachdem der Kundschafter seine Botschaft gebracht hatte, waren die Rohirrim aufbruchbereit, und Èorich und Elenya sprengten an der Spitze ihres Trupps den Weg entlang, der sie zum Nachbardorf führen würde. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen. Rohan lag noch halb in seinem nächtlichen Schlummer. Elenya fand es erdrückend, die Natur nicht mit genügend Respekt zu beobachten, doch der Feind ging vor. Sie preschten über das spärliche Gras. Hier im Nordwesten von Rohan, nahe bei Isengard, hatten sich in der letzten Zeit und besonders nach dem Ringkrieg viele neue Siedlungen gebildet. Vor Isengard und seinen ehemaligen Bewohnern fürchteten sich nicht mal mehr die kleinen Kinder. Denn Isengard wurde sowieso von den recht aktiven Huorns bewacht. Die Huorns, die sich langsam wieder ausbreiteten waren zum Teil Ents, zum Teil Bäume. Sie wanderten des Nachts öfter durch Rohan und nicht selten passierte es, das die Menschen und die stationierten Soldaten in Wintkrist morgens aufwachten und einen Baum in ihrem Dorf stehen sahen, den sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Der wandernde Huorn, der seine Wurzeln somit inmitten einer Menschensiedlung ausgeschlagen hatte und sich ihren Schutz anvertraute, wurde gegossen und gedüngt und war meist eine Attraktion für kleine Kinder. Am nächsten Morgen waren die Besucher meist verschwunden. Während die meisten Menschen die Huorns für wirkliche Besucher hielten, wusste Elenya genau das es nur Späher waren, die kontrollierten ob auch alles im Menschenreich in Ordnung war. Elenya schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie merkte das ihr Trupp Rohirrim von etwa fünfzig Mann die Dunländer ausfindig gemacht hatten. Diese schienen gerade dabei zu sein, von ein paar unbewachten Pferdeherden, die wild in Rohan lebten, einige Tiere zu fangen. Ein paar der wenigen Reiter trieben ein paar Pferde vor sich her, die anderen hielten die schon gefangenen Tiere mit Stricken fest. Sie wirkten gleichermaßen überrascht wie verwirrt, als sie die Kompanie von Rohans auf sich zurasen sahen. Èorich gebot nicht einmal, zu halten. Es waren Dunländer, sie waren in feindliches Gebiet eingedrungen, sie wollten Pferde stehlen. Pferde, die rechtmäßig Rohan gehörten. Das reichten ihm als Gründe um die Dunländer anzugreifen völlig. Der Aufprall der fast gleichgroßen Gruppen war sehr heftig. Männer und Pferde schrieen gleichermaßen, und dieser Trupp Dunländer war besser bewaffnet und wusste mit seiner Bewaffnung etwas anzufangen, doch die Rohirrim waren dank der Pferde im Vorteil. Elenya riss ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und im Blutdurst stürzte sie sich in das Getümmel. Die meisten Dunländer waren noch sehr jung. Der erste, der ihr entgegentrat, ritt einen schwarzen Hengst wie sie und schien einer der ältesten der Gruppe zu sein. Elenya hatte Mühe, seine kräftigen und gut gezielten Schläge zu parieren. Um sie herum versanken die beiden Gruppen in einem Meer von kämpfenden Wogen. Elenyas Gegner war sehr hartnäckig und sein langes, kostbares Schwert sehr effektiv, um auf sie einzuschlagen. Die mit Diamanten verzierte Waffe sauste immer wieder und wieder auf die junge Elbe nieder. Elenya musste ihren Angriff sein lassen und sich verteidigen, tauchte unter einigen Schlägen ihres Gegners hinweg und riss ihren nervösen Hengst herum. Avathar hatte sich noch nicht an Schlachten gewöhnen können, er hasste den aufsteigenden Geruch von Blut. Langsam wurde es Elenya mit ihrem Gegner zu blöd und sie schaffte es, mit ihrem Schwert eine tiefe Wunde in sein Handgelenk zu schneiden. Der Mann ließ mit einem Aufschrei das Schwert los, und Elenya hatte ihm ihre breite Klinge ins Herz gestoßen bevor sein Schmerzenschrei verebbte. Dankbar für ihre Reaktionen riss sie das blutverschmierte Stahl aus dem umkippenden Körper, aus dem ein satter Strahl dampfendes Blut sprudelte. Ein Blick zeigte ihr, das Èorich gerade mit seiner Streitaxt, die er so liebte, gegen einen besonders hartnäckigen jungen Mann vorging. Die Rohirrim waren doch überlegen, aber es waren doch einige Feinde, die da zu fällen waren. Zwei oder drei Rohirrim waren schon mit Wunden in die Knie gegangen. Elenya, hungrig nach mehr Blut, drängte Avathar ins dichteste Getümmel, begann einen kurzen Kampf mit einem Fußsoldaten. Der Mann mit rotem Barthaar presste seinen dreckigen Leib an die Seite ihres Pferdes, und Elenya musste ihm mit dem Schwert den Kopf von den Schultern schlagen, damit er losließ. Die Fontaine aus Blut benetzte ihre Kleidung und ihre Haut, und halb befriedigt, halb angeekelt wandte sie sich ab. Thillion, der Hauptmann, hatte sein Pferd verloren und rang mit zwei Gegnern gleichzeitig. Elenya überlegte auf dem Schlachtfeld, ob sie ihm helfen sollte. Sie achtete nicht auf den Reiter, der mit einer angelegten Holzlanze auf sie zupreschte. Sie sah ihn zu spät. Mit einem mörderischen Grinsen rammte er ihr die Lanze in den Bauch. Elenya schrie gellend über den Schmerz auf. Das Holz splitterte an ihrem Harnisch, hob sie allerdings aus Avathars Sattel. Schwer atmend fiel sie zu Boden und musste den tödlichen Hufen ihres eigenen Pferdes entfliehen. Kaum war sie wieder auf den Füßen, als neben ihr ein Rohirrim mit zerschlagenem Gesicht zu Fall kam. Eine Axt hatte sein Nasenbein zertrümmert und steckte immer noch im Gesicht des Opfers. Elenya sprang auf, sah den Schuldigen davon galoppieren und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Der Pfeil durchtrennte sauber die Kehle des Dunländers. Er war tot, bevor er überhaupt in Richtung Boden umkippte. Keuchend rang Elenya nach Atem. All diese schnellen Attacken hatte sie ohne viel zu Denken ausgeführt und ihr Kraft gekostet. Die Lanze allerdings hatte eine tiefe Delle in ihren Harnisch geschlagen und sie wusste jetzt schon, das es einen herrlichen blauen Fleck geben würde. Sie sprang auf und stürzte sich weiter ins Getümmel. Ihre Wunde von gestern brach wieder auf, aber das war die einzige Wunde die sich Elenya in dieser Schlacht zuzog. Das Klirren von Stahl klang in ihren Ohren bald wie eine Melodie, das Schreien der Sterbenden und Verwundeten wurde eine schaurige Melodie des Todes. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich in einen Zweikampf mit einen der letzten Dunländer, der noch auf den Beinen war. Der Mann zielte mit nervösen und ängstlichen Schlägen auf ihre Brust. Es war ein junger Mann und von Kämpfen hatte er keine Ahnung. Elenya und er umkreisten sich, während um sie herum die Kämpfe langsam verebbten. Als der junge Dunländer sah, dass er und seine Sippe so gut wie erledigt waren, verlor er seinen Kopf und seine Angriffe wurden flatterhaft. Er tat ihr fast schon leid. In seinen Augen leuchtete der Wille zu Überleben und eine grauenvolle Furcht auf. Mit schnellen Schlägen hatte Elenya ihn soweit zurückgedrängt, dass er zu Boden stürzte, wo er liegen blieb. Seine Augen flehten und bettelten um sein Leben, doch Elenya konnte ihm dies nicht gewähren. Sie zog einen Speer aus dem Boden neben sich und stieß sei dem Jungen in den Bauch. Mit einem nassen Knacken erkannte sie, dass sie die Wirbelsäule des jungen Kriegers ebenfalls durchbohrt haben musste. Blut lief über seinen im Erstaunen geöffneten Mund, während seine glasigen Augen in den Himmel starrten. Sie wandte sich geekelt von der Leiche des Dunländers ab und sah, das ihre Kompanie wie gestern den Sieg davongetragen hatte. Von ihren Feinden hatte niemand überlebt. Das sie bewaffnet gewesen waren war nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie nicht auf friedliche Weise an die Pferde heran kommen wollten. Elenya schritt vor zu Èorich, der ihr einen Bericht über die Verwundeten und die drei Toten gab, damit sie sich um die Wunden kümmern konnte. Gedankenverloren leckte sie sich das noch warme Blut von ihren Händen, als Èorich ihr diesen Vortrag hielt. Das Blut war sehr klebrig und vieles ließ sich nicht von ihren Händen lecken, aber das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper war verschwunden. Sie hatte – für heute – genügend Blut gesehen und geschmeckt. Der Blutdurst, der sich immer öfter in ihr staute, war gesättigt. Sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen Widerstand und entdeckte das juwelenverzierte Langschwert ihres ersten Gegners am Boden. Voller Bewunderung über die schöne Arbeit hob sie es auf und beschloss, es zu behalten. Sein ehemaliger Besitzer hatte sicherlich wenig Verwendung dafür. Elenya ging zu den Verwundeten, während Èorich und seine Mannen das Schlachtfeld aufräumten.  
  
Kapitel 8: Wiedersehen  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Noch nicht langweilig? Gibt es wirklich jemanden, der diese Story interessant findet? Nanu, was hab ich den falsch gemacht? *g* Ja genau, langsam kommen wir dem Kern der Sache näher. Der Titel trifft es ziemlich gut. Aber egal. Es kann ja noch andere Wiedersehen geben... Muharrharr)  
  
„Nein, aber Elben gibt es hier nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Herr, seid Ihr der Erste, der mir unterkommt." Der rundliche Wirt zog etwas verängstigt den Kopf ein, als er dies sagte. Caraneth seufzte nur ergeben und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Elenya war also nicht hier, wenn er diesem wandelnden Bierfass trauen konnte. „Dann tut es mir leid, Eure kostbare Zeit gestört zu haben, Herr Gastwirt.", sagte er dann. Der Wirt war etwas erstaunt, das er keinen Protest bekam, und lugte zwischen den Fingern hervor, die er eiligst über seine Hände geschlagen hatte. Anscheinend dachten alle hier, die Elben seien blutrünstige Monster. Caraneth kam schnell zu der Meinung, das man dies ändern sollte und lehnte sich etwas lässiger – für einen militärisch ausgebildeten Elben eine nette Herausforderung – an die Theke und fuhr mit dem Finger durch den Schaum seines Würzbieres. Der Wirt beäugte ihn nervös und begann, seine Krüge abzuspülen. Das er die Hälfte dabei zu Boden schmiss weil er so zitterte, machte Caraneth die Sache nicht gerade leichter. „Ich habe es sehr eilig, dieses Mädchen zu finden, mein Herr.", sagte der rothaarige Elb dann und schnipste ein paar Flocken des Bierschaums in die Luft. Mit träumerischen Blick sah er den kleinen Gebilden nach, wie sie durch die Luft torkelten um kurz darauf abzustürzen, und er vergaß die recht sauber wirkende Kneipe, in der er sich im Moment befand. Komisch, das es hier in der Westfold so viele Menschen gab, die aus der Umgebung von Breeland kamen, und kaum Rohirrim hier waren um ihr Land zu bewachen. Vielleicht kam es Caraneth auch nur so vor – es gab viele Wachtürme an der Grenze, selbst an der von Gondor – aber einem Elb konnte man schlecht etwas vormachen. „Wirklich eilig. Wenn Ihr eine in ihrem Stolz gekränkte und gebrochene Elbenmaid wäret, wo würdet Ihr Euch verstecken?" „Bitte?"Der Wirt blinzelte verwundert und schien an Caraneths geistiger Gesundheit zu zweifeln. Zu allem Überdruss ließ er die Vase fallen, de er eben abgespült hatte. Das Klirren weckte ihn wieder aus seiner Starre und entrang der Wirtsfrau ein Stöhnen. Caraneth merkte, das er das Wirtsvolk ein bisschen sehr verwirrt hatte – „Verlang niemals von einem Menschen so zu denken wie ein Elb, Caraneth!", jene Worte von Elrond fielen ihm wieder ein – und er entschuldigte sich sofort höflich, während die noch recht junge, aber mollige Frau (sie passte hervorragend zu ihrem Mann, äußerlich jedenfalls) einen Besen holte und die Scherben wegräumte. Um die Ärmsten nicht mehr zu verwirren trank Caraneth sein Bier aus – eigentlich nicht ganz sein Geschmack -, zahlte dem verdatterten Wirt das Bier, die Vase und seine wenn auch spärliche Information und schritt aus dem Gasthaus, wo er sich in seinen Mantel hüllte, auf sein Pferd stieg und weiter nach Süden ritt. Wo steckst du, Elenya, Geliebte? Egal. Ich werde dich finden, wo immer du auch sein magst. Er sprengte im Galopp davon, bis er vom Horizont verschluckt wurde. *** Sie saß aufrecht im Sattel, die Augen voller Wachsamkeit. Ihre Haltung verriet kriegerisches Geschick und Disziplin, obwohl sie schon lange nicht mehr so geritten war. Das honigblonde Haar halb geflochten, halb offen und in dem mit Silberfäden bestickten Waffenrock sah sie mehr wie ein Adeliger auf der Jagd aus. Legolas riss die Blicke von seiner Frau und sah auf den Weg vor sich. Gleich würden sie das Wäldchen passiert haben und endlich wieder auf die Ebenen stoßen. Hier, in der Mitte des Kontinents, war das Flusstal sehr fruchtbar und die Landschaft atemberaubend schön. Mit der Sonne im Rücken, dem Anduin zur linken und dem Nebelgebirge zum rechten fühlte Legolas sich fast schon wohl – hätte er sich nicht auf einer so wichtigen Mission befunden. Im ersten Moment hatte es den Anschein, das Lythande und Legolas alleine im Wald ritten, doch die Eskorte – die auch die Sänfte von Nirande beinhaltete – befand sich hinter ihnen und Späher und Kundschafter waren in alle Richtungen voraus geritten, schützten den Trupp also von allen Seiten während der Reise. Und selbst wenn Späher in ihrer Nähe waren, so ließen sie ihre Anwesenheit nicht spüren. Lythande drehte sich um und beobachtete neugierig seine Blicke, folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit ihren Augen. Der graue Hengst unter ihren Schenkeln lief wie der Frühlingswind, doch Legolas alter Freund Arod tat sich wie immer ein bisschen schwer im Wald. Das Pferd der Rohans war nun mal an Ebenen gewöhnt, nicht an Wälder gespickt mit gefährlichen Wurzeln. „Siehst du etwas?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Arod hob den Kopf, als Legolas verneinte. „Nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht." „Oh, verzeih wenn ich dich gestört habe."Sie brachte ihr Pferd dazu, schneller zu laufen. Es hatte den Anschein, als wolle sie ihren Mann mit seinen Gedanken ein bisschen alleine lassen. „Nein, es macht nichts, Egladil. Wer weiß... wie lange du mich noch stören kannst."Legolas ärgerte sich über die verdammte Melancholie in seiner Stimme, und Lythande kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sag nicht so was, bitte. Das macht mich ganz krank." „Nicht nur dich.", meinte er düster, dann gab er ihr im Geiste recht. Wieso an so etwas denken? „Kannst du dich noch an die Zeiten erinnern, als wir frei umher gestriffen sind? Immer frei, immer dem Wind und der Sonne hinterher..." Er verlor sich in Träumereien und Erinnerungen, während Lythande langsamer wurde und ihren Graufalben neben seinen Hengst lenkte. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich... aber das waren nicht mal vier Monate. Wir waren vier Monate frei, Legolas. Vier. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."Sie hielt kurz inne und gab ihm Gelegenheit, ihr Gesicht zu mustern. „Vielleicht war es zuwenig Zeit. Aber eines Tages werden wir Düsterwald alleine lassen und wieder unsere Reisen aufnehmen. Mir gehen die Abenteuer auch ab." „Wenn das nicht ein Abenteuer ist.", brummelte Legolas in seine Zügel. Ein Gefühl beschlich ihn und er wusste, das er Lythande erneut fragen müsste. Sein Blick wurde traurig. „Lythande, wenn es soweit ist, kommst du mit mir nach Valinor in unsere heiligen Lande?" Sie hielt inne, so abrupt das sogar ihr Pferd stehen blieb und verwundert mit den Ohren zuckte. Etwas glitzerte in ihren blauen Augen, und Legolas befürchtete sie zum heulen gebracht zu haben. „Ich kann Mittelerde nicht alleine lassen, das weißt du!", sagte sie stattdessen. „Ich kann nicht nach Valinor. Ich will auch nicht. Mittelerde ist meine Pflicht." Er hatte sich geirrt. Das Glitzern war feste Entschlossenheit. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und eine Weile sah er die Elbe neben sich nicht an. Sie war ein solcher Sturkopf. Und wenn sie fünfmal in Mittelerde geboren war! Er doch auch! Valinor war die Heimat aller Elben. Aber Lythande war unerschütterlich in ihrer Meinung, unbeugsam in ihrem Trotz und furchtbar schön in ihrem Zorn, wenn er ihr mit diesem Thema kam. Entweder er würde Stunden voller Zärtlichkeit und Einsicht aufwenden um sie zu überreden oder er würde auch hierbleiben. Erst jetzt merkte er – zu seinem völligen Erstaunen – wie ähnlich Lythande in ihrer Wut Elenya war. Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis gab ihm eine Weile zu knabbern und er genoss den Sonnenschein. Seine Frau schien beruhigt, das er mit dem Thema Valinor aufgehört hatte und schien zu überlegen zu ihrem Kind zu reiten. Doch stattdessen richtete sie sich knarrend im Sattel auf. Ihr Graufalbe machte wegen der abrupten Gewichtsverlagerung einen Satz nach hinten und wieherte leise, als Legolas den winkenden Boten auf sich zugaloppieren sah. Anhand seiner aufgeregten Gestik ging Legolas von etwas schlimmen aus und seine Hände wanderten allein zu seinem Rücken, wo normalerweise immer zwei lange Messer festgeschnallt waren. Er fasste ins Leere, fand nur herumfischend seine Pfeile. Legolas knurrte. Natürlich. Seitdem sein Vater tot war musste er sich mit dem alten Amtschwert herumprügeln. Ein Schwert, wie unpraktisch. Legolas hatte nicht viel dafür übrig, nicht mal für Narsil – oder Andrùil, wie immer das Ding nun hieß. Ein Grund war aber auch, das er sich mit Langschwertern etwas dämlich stellte – ihm fehlte die Grazie, mit der Lythande ihr nach Gandalf benanntes Mithrilschwert Òlorin schwang und er hasste es, vor ihren Augen zu versagen, und sei es in einem simplen Schwertkampf. „Was ist los?", fragte Lythande den Boten. „Wir...", begann er keuchend. „Ach, lasst den armen Kerl." Eine Neue Stimme hallte über den Weg, und Legolas blinzelte ein bisschen ins Sonnenlicht, dass ihn nun blendete. Eine schlanke, aber eindeutlich männliche Gestalt kam auf ihn zugetrabt. Langes, blondes Haar – dem von Legolas nicht unähnlich – fiel über einen grazilen, muskulösen Rücken, geschulte Kriegerhände hielten die Zügel. Haldir ó Lòrien ritt ihnen entgegen, stolz wie immer, gekleidet in den grünen Farben seines Wächteramts. Legolas freute sich über seinen Bekannten, ihm entging aber nicht das seine Frau sich angespannt in den Sattel zurücksinken ließ. Sie und Haldir hassten sich genauso wie ein Ork ein Stück Seife hassen würde, aber Legolas wollte einer erneuten Konfrontation der beiden vorbeugen. „Haldir! Mae Govannen!"Er ließ Arod auf den Bogenschützen zusprinten. „Schön dich zu sehen!" „Schön dich zu sehen, Legolas. Lythande."Haldir neigte sein Haupt knapp, um dann seinen Schimmel an ihre Seite zu lenken und ihr einen galanten Handkuss zu geben, von dem er wusste das er Lythande sehr unangenehm war. Sie ließ jedoch mit kalter Präzision die Höflichkeitsfloskel über sich ergehen. „Hallo, Haldir.", sagte sie. „Wie geht es Galadriel?"Ihr Ton gefiel Legolas gar nicht. Ein Nachteil ihres Temperamentes war, dass sie es nicht beherrschen konnte. „Sehr gut, sehr gut."Der höchste Hüter Lòriens schien bei blendender Laune zu sein. „Was ihr bald selbst testen könnt. Galadriel war so frei um mich euch entgegen zu schicken." „Ohhh", sagte Legolas nur höflich. „Das ist nett von ihr." „Gewiss.", entgegnete Haldir und spitzte kokett die Lippen, was ihn den Ausdruck eines mürrischen Pferdes verlieh. „Ihr seid die letzten die kommen. Alle anderen Ringträger sind eingetroffen." Alle merkten, das sich die Situation entspannte. Lythande beließ es dabei, Haldir gelangweilte Blicke zuzuwerfen und benahm sich gesittet königlich für ihren Mann. (normalerweise schmissen die beiden mit Ausdrücken um sich, bei denen nicht nur Legolas errötete und das hatte Elrond schon mal dazu gebracht, ihr Hausverbot in Bruchtal anzudrohen – Haldir übrigens auch) Legolas war ihr dankbar dafür. Er wusste, das die beiden niemals zur Einsicht kommen würden, aber ein Versuch war es ja wert... „Hervorragend.", sagte Legolas und klopfte auf den Sattel seines Pferdes. „Wunderbar! Ein Problem weniger, sehr, sehr schön." „Vor allem Nervenberuhigend.", bemerkte Lythande mit einem bissigen Lächeln. Als Haldir sie ansehen wollte, wich sie dem Blick mit geschickter Verachtung aus und sie fand Interesse an einem bunten Schmetterling auf einer Waldblume. Legolas seufzte resigniert und schaffte es, ihr tadelnde und flehende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Lythande musterte Haldir als er nicht hersah und schien zum Entschluss zu kommen, heute einmal lieb zu sein. Der lòrische Bogenschütze war auch nicht so dumm, um sich zwischen die Eheleute zu drängeln, sondern hielt sein Pferd diskret an Legolas linker Seite, so dass der König und sein Pferd als Puffer zwischen ihm und Lythande fungierte. „Gut, wenn du schon hier bist, alter Freund, dann lass uns auf Elrohir und Thoniel warten. Sie sind liebenswürdigerweise bereit gewesen, sich um den hinteren Teil unseres Trupps zu kümmern – das heißt wenn Nirande Thoniel hat gehen lassen." Haldir schien verblüfft. „Ihr habt eure Tochter mitgenommen?"Er klang so unglaubwürdig als ob er die Existenz von Legolas Tochter von vorne herein bezweifelte. Lythande und Legolas nickten. „Natürlich. Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen? Ich kann mein Kind nicht allein in Düsterwald lassen. Das wäre unverantwortlich für eine Mutter." Zu ihrem Glück klang Lythande um einiges liebenswürdiger. Legolas war lange genug mit ihr verheiratet um zu wissen das sie sich jetzt unter Kontrolle hatte. „Oh."Haldirs Kommentar war etwas knapp. „Gut, warten wir auf Thoniel und Elrohir." Sie zügelten ihre Pferde um auf die beiden anderen Elben zu warten, die am Ende des weit verstreuten Trupps ritten. Legolas gab zu, das es unvorsichtig war, aber beide, Elrohir genauso wie seine schöne Gefährtin Thoniel waren große Krieger. Er hatte beide oft kämpfen sehen, beide beherrschten ihre Waffen mit jener Eleganz der Elben und großem Geschick. Die beiden waren mitgekommen, da Thoniel immerhin eine Ringträgerin war – und die beiden Freundinnen, Lythande und sie, sich große Sorgen machten – und weil Elrohir nicht bereit war, von der Seite seiner geliebten Elbe zu weichen, genauso wie Legolas niemals von der Seite seiner Frau gehen würde. *** Der Rohirrim schrie nicht einmal vor Schmerz, sondern biss die Zähne zusammen, ballte die Hände bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden und fiepte kurz in den Lappen, den man ihm zwischen die Zähne gedrückt hatte. Elenya zog mit einem letzten, heftigen Ruck die Speerspitze aus dem Oberschenkel des jungen Mannes. Der Speerspitze folgte ein Schwall Blut und an den Widerhaken hing ein Stück sehniges Muskelfleisch, dass sie Grausamerweise mit aus der Wunde reißen musste. Heilerin bei den Rohans zu sein war kein Zuckerschlecken. Sie legte den Pfeil weg und stoppte die Blutung, reinigte die Wunde – was den Rohirrim endlich schreien ließ – und verband sein Bein mit einigen fieberentgegenwirkenden Kräutern. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Sie klopfte dem jungen Feldwebel auf die Schulter. „Ihr habt Euch tapfer gehalten, Martheol." Er lächelte sie an, die Tränen des Schmerzes standen in seinen Augen, aber keine war über seine Wangen geflossen. „Ich danke Euch, Meisterin Elenya." Sie klopfte noch einmal beruhigend seine Schulter und verließ ihn, um den grimmig am Zelteingang stehenden Èorich Bericht zu erstatten. Er kaute nachdenklich an einem Stück Speck und sah erzürnt aus, sein Blick ging aus dem Heilerzelt hinaus und verlor sich in der Dunkelheit. Als er Elenyas Anwesenheit spürte, fragte er nur: „Wird er es schaffen?" Sie stieg ihm fast auf den Fuß und hielt sich die Finger vor die Lippen. „Psst! Ich hoffe es. Er ist ein starker und kräftiger junger Mann und der Pfeil war nicht vergiftet, aber die Widerhaken... außerdem fehlt jetzt ein Stück seines Muskels. Auch wenn er noch laufen kann, ob er noch reiten wird..." Mit einem Seufzen verschränkte sie die Arme, Èorich ballte eine Faust und schlug gegen einen Holzpfosten des Zeltes. „Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, das der Pferderaub ein Hinterhalt ist. Ich hätte es schmecken müssen, das diese verdammten Bastarde über uns herfallen würden!" „Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Du hast alles richtig gemacht.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber ich bin der Anführer!", rief er erzürnt. „Ich habe Verantwortung..." Elenya wollte es mit ihrem alten, elbischen Fingerspitzengefühl versuchen, aber darauf sprachen die Menschen so gut wie nie an. Èorich hatte recht, die Falle war zu wittern gewesen, doch niemand der Rohirrim hatte daran gedacht, zu schnüffeln. Ein weitaus größerer, aber unberittener Trupp Dunländer war über die Kompanie der Königlichen Garde hergefallen und hatte ein Gemetzel verursacht. Zwar waren sie zurückgeschlagen, aber nun waren siebzehn Mann von einundvierzig tot. Fast die Hälfte ihres Trupps. „Wir müssten Nachricht an König Èomer geben. So geht es nicht weiter. Soviel Dunländer kann es doch gar nicht geben. Es ist doch absolut absurd, das sie dauernd unsere Kompanien aufreiben wollen. Was hat das für einen Zweck? Es sind genügend Mannen hier, wieso greifen sie dauernd aus heiterem Himmel unsere Außenposten an?" Anstatt von Fingerspitzengefühl zu zeigen hatte Elenya nur ihre logische Denkweise bewiesen und Èorich nur noch mehr zum Grübeln gebracht. „Das wenn ich wüsste, Elen. Es ist so... unsinnig. Aber es muss ein Plan dahinterstehen. Ich denke, wir werden schneller Ärger bekommen als uns lieb ist. Ich bin froh, das du hier bist. Du hast mir heute das Leben gerettet, und das lässt mich in deiner Schuld stehen." Sie lächelte gequält und legte kameradschaftlich – mehr traute sie sich hier nicht – die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es war verdammt noch mal meine Pflicht." „Ich weiß, Elen."Èorich schien keine Angst zu haben, das jemand von ihrem geheimen Verhältnis erfuhr, und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. Eine Weile blieben sie so stehen, dann löste er sich von ihr und verschwand im Dunkeln, das ihr Lager umgab. Elenya sah ihm eine Weile nach. Sie spürte Zuneigung und Mitleid für ihn, aber nicht mehr. Èorichs Gefühle für sie waren schon sehr viel tiefer. Sie sah auf das Zelt. Wegen der vielen Verwundeten hatten sie nahe an Isengard ihr Lager aufschlagen müssen. Wäre es jetzt noch hell, könnte Elenya vom Eingang aus den hohen Dorn in die Luft ragen sehen, ein Fingerzeig auf die Fehler der Vergangenheit, die sich in der Zukunft noch oft wiederholen würden. Einer der Verwundeten stöhnte auf und sie kehrte zu ihrer Arbeit zurück. Njér, der einzige Zwerg in ihrer Truppe, beugte sich über die blasse Gestalt eines Soldaten und wischte ihm den Schweiß weg. Er war ein stämmiger, kleiner Kerl mit einem orangeroten, geflochtenen Bart. Auch er trug immer einen Helm und erinnerte Elenya sehr an Gimli. Er war schon bei den Rohirrim gewesen, als Elenya zu ihnen stieß. Èorich hatte einmal scherzhaft gemeint, wenn jetzt noch ein paar Hobbits und Orks kommen würden, wäre seine Kompanie die farbenfrohste und durcheinandergewürfeltste in ganz Rohan. Beide, Elenya und Njér, hatten guten Anschluss in die Truppe gefunden. Die Soldaten hatten sich an die beiden Außenseiter gewöhnt und behandelten sie wie jeden anderen auch, zu ihrem Glück. Elenya mochte den Zwerg. Er hatte sehr viel Herz (wie Gimli) und darum ließ ihn Elenya auch hier im Zelt arbeiten, da er mehr Geschick im Pflegen von Verwundeten aufwies als ein jeder gemeiner Rohirrim und sanfter war. Njér wandte sich von dem fiebrigen Patienten ab. Seine Fleischwunde im Arm nässte furchtbar und eiterte. Er lag in einem abgetrennten Abteil des Zeltes, weil die Wunde so stank. Vielleicht, nein sogar mit Sicherheit, musste der Arm amputiert werden. Eine Arbeit, die Elenya nicht gerade gerne machte. „Wie geht es ihm?"Elenya trat an das Lager des Soldaten. Njér legte seine missmutigste Miene auf. „Ums mit nen Worten nes Zwerges zu sagen, meine Liebe: Es geht ihm absolut beschissen. Ich könnt mir vor Wut so in´nen Arsch treten, aber es hilft nichts. Wir warn zu langsam. Er stirbt uns un´nern Händen wech, und machen könn mer nichts." Der komische Akzent des Zwerges wunderte Elenya manchmal wirklich. Njér war in den Eisenbergen geboren, hatte lange Zeit im Breeland gewohnt – wo er sich jene Sprechweise wohl angeeignet hatte, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Gimli Glóinssohn so reden zu hören – und war von dort weggezogen, als man vor einigen Jahren eine gewisse Abneigung gegen jeden Fremden entwickelte, zum Teil wegen des Ringkriegs. Der breeländische Akzent passte aber hervorragend zu ihm. „Wir sollten schon mal alles für eine Amputation vorbereiten, oder?"Sie sah ihn fragend an, auf seine Meinung wartend. „Kannst machen. Was wolln mer denn sonst für den armen Kerl tun? Ich will ihn net aufn Gewissen haben, Elenya. Warn guter Mann. Wird ohne Un´nerarm net mehr ganz so gut sein, aber wird für seine Kinder da sein." Elenya nickte knapp. „Gut, lass den Schmied alles vorbereiten. Ich brauch ein glühendes Messer, eine glühende Axt und eine glühende Schaufel." „Elenya, lass mich das ma machen. Ich bin der Zwerg hier in dieser verreckten Kompanie. Ich krieg das schon." Ein bisschen belustigt über den Ehrgeiz des Zwerges kümmerte sich Elenya weiter um ihre Patienten. Martheol war eingeschlafen, zum Teil vor Schmerz und vor Erschöpfung. Sie verabreichte einem weiteren Krieger einen Schlaftrunk und wandte sich dann Hauptmann Thillion zu. Der Offizier wurde immer noch von Krämpfen geschüttelt, aber die Brandwunde auf seiner Brust war lange nicht so gefährlich wie sie angenommen hatte. Die schlanke Gestalt, die plötzlich in das Zelt schlich, bemerkte sie viel zu spät. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Elenya erschrak fast zu Tode und Hauptmann Thillion schrie auf. Alleine das informierte Elenya darüber, das es ein Feind sein musste. Sie rammte ihren Ellenbogen nach hinten, und ein Aufstöhnen sagte ihr das sie getroffen hatte. Sie wirbelte herum und zog ihren Dolch, da sie ihr neues Schwert nicht trug. Im Gerangel, das daraufhin folgte, fiel der große Fackelständer zu Boden, die Flammen erloschen und die noch feurige Kohle verteilte sich auf dem sandigen Zeltboden ohne einen Brand anzurichten. In der Düsternis rangelte Elenya mit ihrem Gegner am Boden, der wütend versuchte, sie unter sich zu bringen und festzuhalten, was ihm auch gelang. Er drängte sie auf den Rücken – Elenya fühlte alleine an seiner Kraft das es ein Mann war – und presste ihre Beine mit den Schenkeln zusammen, da er rittlings auf ihren Oberschenkeln saß. Elenya wehrte sich verbissen, ein Schlag ihrer Faust in den Solarplexus ihres Gegners ließ das Kräfteverhältnis wechseln – sie saß keuchend auf ihrem Angreifer und hielt ihm den Dolch an die Kehle, bereit bei dem kleinsten Mucks zuzustechen. „Nein! Bitte, Elenya, hör auf..." Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen, hielt ihm aber nur noch fester die Klinge an den Hals. „Woher weißt du..." Ein Geräusch am Zelteingang lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dorthin. Njér stand mit einem rotglühenden Messer im Eingang. Der rötliche Schimmer der erhitzten Klinge beleuchtete gerade genug die Szene um das Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Njér vielleicht nicht, aber Elenya mit ihren Elbenaugen. Und darum erkannte sie auch ihren Widersacher. In zwei blauen Augen leuchtete eine gewisse Furcht. „C.. Ca...ra...neth...", stotterte sie verblüfft, als sie ihrem alten Spielgefährten aus Lòrien erkannte. „Was bei Aule is hier los?", fluchte Njér und versuchte, die Fackel wieder in Gang zu bringen. Nach einigen heftigen Versuchen gelang es ihm und er konnte sehen, wie Elenya auf einem zweiten Elb saß und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle hielt, aber zitterte. Wäre das Messer nicht gewesen, hätte Njér die Szene vielleicht ein bisschen missverstanden. Aber so verstand er wenigstens ein wenig. Elenya starrte Caraneth an wie man einen Geist betrachten würde. War er wahr? War er Wirklichkeit? Er musste es sein, sie saß auf seinen Schenkeln. „Caraneth.", wisperte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig über seine Wange, in der Angst, er könne verschwinden. „Elenya. Ich wusste, das ich dich finden würde."Ohne Anstrengungen hangelte er sich in eine sitzende Position und umarmte sie. Elenya, die seit zwei Jahren von keinem Elben mehr berührt worden war zuckte innerlich wie äußerlich zusammen. Unsicherheit überkam sie und ein kribbelndes Gefühl, als Caraneths Haare ihre Wange kitzelten. Weiches Elbenhaar... Ihr eigenes Haar war stumpf geworden. Rohirrim hatten nicht so viele Waschmöglichkeiten und die Schönheit einer Frau litt darunter, und wenn sie sich um Haar kümmerten, dann um die Schweife und Mähnen ihrer Pferde. Elenya bemerkte Njérs vorsichtige Blicke, bereit ihr zu helfen wenn es nötig war. Sie versuchte ihn mit Blicken davon zu überzeugen das sie nicht in Gefahr war, aber der Zwerg blieb trotzdem ruhig stehen, das glühende Messer immer noch in seinen Händen. „Wieso mich gefunden?", fragte sie Caraneth, als sie endlich wieder denken konnte. Er strahlte, als er sie so an seine Brust drücken konnte, und für einen Moment lang gab sie der verlockenden Geborgenheit dort nach. Doch nicht lange. „Wir haben dich alle gesucht, Elenya. Ich habe deinem Hauptmann Èorich schon gesagt, dass es sehr wichtig ist und du mit mir kommen musst..." Elenya war verwirrt, doch Njér rettete sie aus der Lage, als der Soldat mit der von Fäulnis befallenen Wunde aufstöhnte. „Elen!", fluchte der stämmige Zwerg. „Das hat Zeit. Wir müssen dem armen Kerl helfen!" Der Zwerg hatte recht. Sie hatte Verantwortung. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, das alte Freunde und alte Erinnerungen sie an der Ausübung ihrer Pflicht hinderten. Jedenfalls solange, bis sie ihre Pflichten erledigt hatte. Sie sprang auf. „Njér, mach das Messer noch einmal heiß!" Sie drehte sich zu dem erstaunten Caraneth um, der vor Wiedersehensfreude noch etwas benebelt zu sein schien. „Entschuldige bitte, all dies kann warten. Ich muss noch eine Amputation durchführen.", sagte sie knapp. Caraneths Gesichtsausdruck ging ins Entsetzte.  
  
Kapitel 9: And in dreams...  
  
(Anm. der Autorin: Beleuchten wir die Lage der Dinge aus der Sache einer ganz anderen Frau, denn es ist noch nicht bekannt, woher sich Lythande und Legolas kennen... Übrigens, das passiert jetzt im Moment etwa zeitgleich mit den Geschehnissen bei Elenya und Caraneth in Rohan! Allerdings is es da schon dunkel, hier noch nicht ganz *g*)  
  
Die Mallornstämme sind wie die Beine eines Olifanten, hatte Nirande zu ihr gesagt. Es lag eine gewisse Wahrheit in dieser kindlichen Feststellung, auch wenn Lythande mehr der Meinung war das die Stämme wie die Säulen des Himmels wirkten. Die silbrigen Stämme wiederspiegelten verschwommen das Licht der untergehenden Sonne und nun wirkten sie, als ob die Sonne die Stämme in Brand gesetzt hätte. Wild loderte das Sonnenfeuer über ihre glatten, spiegelnden Rinden. Sie warf einen knappen Blick zurück in das Gemach, auf dessen Balkon sie stand. Galadriel saß in einem ihrer herrlichen weißen Kleider auf dem Boden, inmitten eines Heeres von Spielsachen und wirkte wie ein zu groß geratenes Kleinkind, was sehr erheiternd war. Irgendwo, halb versteckt zwischen Bausteinen und weichen Elbenpuppen lugte Nirandes brauner Haarschopf hervor, und beide spielten selig. Es entlockte Lythande ein knappes Lächeln und sie empfand Dankbarkeit, das Galadriel ihr Nirande für einen Moment abgenommen hatte. Legolas war unterwegs um bei den Wachen Neuigkeiten über Lord Caraneths Mission zu holen und ob er schon zurückgekehrt sei. Sie bezweifelte dies ernsthaft. Sie kannte Caraneth nicht gut, aber er und Legolas hatten ihr damals das Leben gerettet, und sie empfand gewisse Sympathie für den schüchternen jungen Elb. Nun ja, er war älter als sie. Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Blick über die prachtvollen Fleets von Lothlòrien gleiten, kaum bemerkend was sie sah. In ihren Gedanken war Lythande woanders. Was war, wenn die Schriftrolle, die Lord Caraneth entdeckt hatte, die Wahrheit sagte? Sie hatte lange daran gezweifelt, denn wie konnte Celebrimbor so dumm sein und seinem Volk so etwas antun? Immerhin würde er nicht nur den Feind, sondern im Zweifelsfall auch den Freund mit diesem Zauber töten, der an die Ringe gebunden war. Sie hob die Hand um den feinen Silberring an ihrer Rechten zu betrachten. Der einfache Ring mit dem weißen Edelstein war aus Mithril und hatte ihren Ehering auf die linke Hand verbannt. Er war mächtig, konnte sie doch seine Energie fühlen, wie sie durch ihren Körper brandete. Der Ring war unglaublich mächtig, und wenn die zwanzig kleinen Ringe schon so kräftig waren, welche Macht hatte nur den Zwanzig Ringen der Macht inne gewohnt? Lythande wollte es nicht wissen. Doch der Ring, der ihr solche Kräfte geschenkt hatte, machte sie jetzt schwach. Lythande, Königin von Rhovanion und Gemahlin von Legolas Grünblatt, hatte viele Ängste. Eine davon war, schwach zu sein, zu schwach um sich zu wehren, so schwach das sie versagen würde. Sie war in einer Welt voller Männer aufgewachsen – so wie ihre gute Freundin Èowyn – und hatte gelernt sich zu behaupten. Für sie war Schwäche zu zeigen genauso schlimm wie für einen Menschenmann, die betreffend dieser Sache sehr stolz waren. Lythande wusste, dass es ein Charakterfehler war, aber sie war nicht in der Lage es zu ändern. Mit vorsichtigen Fingern strich sie über das kalte Metall des Rings. Es gab Zeiten, da war sie jähzornig gewesen und hatte nach Macht gestrebt, ein unelbisches Verhalten. Sie war ehrgeizig gewesen, doch Ehrgeiz konnte den Charakter ebenfalls zerstören. Lythande hatte Macht bekommen, doch dann war sie nichts mehr wert, zählte nichts mehr für sie. Sie hatte wichtigeres gefunden – die Liebe. An jenem Tag, an dem sie in Rohan Legolas getroffen hatte, mitten im Ringkrieg, hatten sich all ihre Perspektiven geändert. Sie war mit weniger Liebe aufgewachsen als Legolas, denn sie war Waise, ihre Eltern starben im Krieg der fünf Heere. Ihre Großmutter war ein eigensüchtiges Biest, ihr Oheim und Onkel hatte sich Thranduil als Vorbild erkoren und soff mehr als er aushalten konnte. Nithrep, ihre ältere Schwester, hatte sie schon immer gehasst, und nur Lythmir, ihre jüngere Schwester hatte einigermaßen zu ihr gehalten. Beide, Lythmir und Lythande, hatten sich gemeinsam gegen ihre aggressive Schwester richten müssen. Doch dann war Legolas gekommen und hatte sie von all dem gerettet, seine Liebe hatte sie zum aufblühen gebracht. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und sie ihm, indem sie sich nur fanden... Sie hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich und wandte sich um. Legolas stand in der Türe. Sie hatte ihn weder in ihr Gemach kommen hören, noch hatte sie gehört das er mit Galadriel und seiner Tochter gesprochen hatte. Er überquerte den großen Balkon mit festen, großen Schritten bis zu Lythande an die Brüstung und legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. Lythande fragte nicht. Würde es Neuigkeiten geben, würde er es sagen. Sie begrüßte ihn nur mit stummen Blicken und sah dann wieder auf die Stadt Caras Galadhon hinaus. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen, ein schwacher goldener Schimmer erleuchtete zusammen mit den tausend kleinen Lämpchen und Kerzen die große Stadt. Die Elben waren immer noch unterwegs. In Caras Galadhon hörte die Geschäftigkeit nie auf, obwohl die Elben fast nichts zu tun hatten, außer ihre Taschen für die Grauen Anfurten zu packen... In stummen Schmerz hielt sie inne. Legolas sagte immer, das die Elben schwanden, bereitete ihr solche Schmerzen. Es konnte sein. Lythande hatte noch nie verstanden, wieso die Elben gehen wollten, Mittelerde den kalten, grausamen Menschen überlassen wollten. Sicherlich, es gab gute Könige wie Aragorn oder Èomer. Doch eines Tages würden sie beide nicht mehr sein, und würden ihre Söhne und Töchter ebenso weise sein? Mittelerde war der Vernichtung preisgegeben, wenn die Elben gehen würden. Legolas spürte ihre alte Verzweiflung und legte seine Arme um sie, strich ihre Haare vom Nacken und küsste sie dort sanft. Lythande erschauerte unter seinen Berührungen, so sanft und tröstend, und schmiegte sich nach mehr Trost verlangend näher an seine breite Brust. Aber vielleicht brauchte sie sich bald darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen. Vielleicht starb sie in weniger als vier Monaten. Vielleicht waren dann ihre Qualen beendet. Ehrlich gesagt – und das erschreckte Lythande – hatte sie keine Angst vom Sterben. Sie wollte nur ihren Mann und ihr Kind nicht alleine lassen. Alleine schon wegen Nirande würde sie aufstehen und kämpfen, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte. Einfach zu sterben war ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Legolas drehte sie um, die immer größere Verbitterung in ihrem Herzen spürend, und küsste sie nachdem er kurz an ihrer Unterlippe geknabbert hatte. Er schaffte es jedes mal, sie abzulenken, sie zu beruhigen und anstelle ihrer Ängste ihre Liebe treten zu lassen. Sie liebte ihn. Was würde sie ohne ihn tun? Vorsichtig spielte er mit ihrer Zunge und Lythande vergaß alle Sorgen die sie hatte bis auf eine: Wie kamen sie nur an Galadriel und Nirande vorbei in ein leeres Schlafzimmer? Egal. Sie sollten sich zügeln, aber die Tatsache das sie sterben könnte machte Legolas nicht nur aufgeregt und ängstlich, sondern anscheinend auch sehr tollwütig. *** Der beißende Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch hing noch im Zelt. Die drei anderen verletzten Soldaten würgten und wandten sich in ihren Betten, doch Elenya konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die glühende Schaufel war von Njér mitsamter Axt und Messer mitgenommen worden. Messer und Axt waren dazu gewesen, den Unterarm vom Oberarm zu trennen. Mit dem heißen Eisen hatte sie den blutigen Armstumpf versiegelt, hatte sein Fleisch verbrennen müssen, sonst wäre er verblutet. Ihr tat die Arbeit fast genauso weh wie dem Soldaten. Sie hatten ihm ein Betäubungsmittel gegeben, aber trotzdem schrie er, laut und schrill, obwohl die Prozedur schon längst vorbei war. Inzwischen war es Elenya aber auch danach, zu schreien. Nur ihre Kenntnisse als Medizinerin – erworben von ihrer Mutter – hielten sie zurück es zu tun. Wenn der Arzt schrie, wirkte sich das wenig positiv auf die Patienten aus. Elenya hingegen war jetzt zornig. Caraneth hatte ihr und Njér erklärt, wieso Elenya so dringend mit zurück nach Lòrien sollte. „Nein!"Energisch schüttelte sie ihr schimmerndes schwarzes Haar. „Nein, nicht für Legolas. Niemals. Ich gehe nicht zurück, nur um ihm die Ringe zu geben." Der rothaarige Elb vor ihr warf resignierend die Arme hoch. „Elenya! Es geht nicht um all das, was passiert ist..." „Natürlich tut es das!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. „... sondern um das Leben aller achtzehn Ringträger! Es sind Vertreter aller Rassen darunter! Du musst uns sagen wo die Ringe sind! Nicht nur Lythande würde sterben! Galadriel trägt einen Ring! Gandalf. Elrond. Thoniel. Kiztâk der Zwerg. Meriadoc Brandybock von den Hobbits. Elladan, Elronds Sohn. Arwen, Königin von Gondor.", versuchte der verzweifelte Caraneth ihr zu erklären. Elenya schaltete auf Stur. „Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ich euch helfen sollte! Ihr habt mir auch nicht geholfen! Ist das etwa mein Problem?" „Du bist die Ringhüterin!", beschwerte sich Caraneth. „Ach. Und jetzt soll ich zurück nach Düsterwaldstadt? Ich bin dort nicht mehr erwünscht, falls du es nicht vergessen hast.", schrie Elenya fast, nur mit Mühe hielt sie ihre Wut zurück. „Falls es dir noch niemand gesagt hat, du bist freiwillig gegangen, niemand hat dich rausgeworfen, alle versuchten dich aufzuhalten.", entgegnete der rothaarige, schöne Elb fast schon kalt. „Pffft!" Caraneth schien einen letzten, aussichtslosen Anlauf zu unternehmen. „Elenya! Die Ringträger sind in deiner Hand! Willst du Lady Thoniel auf dem Gewissen haben? Vielleicht würde Mandos Galadriel, Elrond und Gandalf nach ihrem Tod zurück nach Arda schicken, so wie er es mit Gandalf schon einmal getan hatte. Aber Königin Arwen hat ihr unsterbliches Leben verpfändet! Wenn sie stirbt... was meinst du was Aragorn aus dir macht, wenn er herausfindet das du daran schuld bist! Du hättest einen noch schlimmeren Stand als jetzt! Du würdest zur Vogelfreien ernannt. Jeder Mensch, Zwerg, Elb oder Hobbit könnte dich töten, ohne selbst dafür angeklagt zu werden – nicht das ein Hobbit so was tun würde. Ich will nicht, das dir so was passiert!" Seine Ansprache war appellierend gewesen, und ließ sie ihre Situation überdenken. Er hatte Recht, die Ringträger waren ihrer Hand. Und Arwen, Galadriel, Elrond und all die anderen hatten ihr nie etwas getan. Außerdem hatte sie damals Lythande fast umgebracht, darum konnte sie der blonden Elbe auch keine Vorwürfe machen. Und Legolas, auf den sich ihr Zorn richtete, war kein Ringträger. „Du hast recht, Caraneth. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen wo die Ringe sind, aber das geht nicht. Niemand würde das Versteck finden, niemand außer ich kann es öffnen." Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Aber wieso.. habt ihr meinen Vater Anarya nicht gefragt? Er weiß es doch genauso..."Eine Vermutung tauchte in ihrem Kopf auf, eine Angst die sich sofort in ihr festgrub und sie das Schlimmste ahnen ließ. Njér sah ein bisschen verwundert zwischen den beiden Elben hin und her. Er hatte schon seid einer halben Stunde kein Wort mehr gesagt, sondern ab und zu nach dem armen jungen Mann gesehen, der sich in Krämpfen wand. „Du willst doch nicht sagen, mein Vater ist...", wimmerte sie. Caraneths Miene verzog sich zu einem schmerzvollen Trauerblick. „Doch. Er ist bei einer Jagd vom Pferd gestürzt. Genickbruch. Er hat nicht gelitten..." „NEEEIINNN!"Elenya sprang auf und schrie so durchdringend in ihrem Schmerz, dass all ihre Patienten zusammenzuckten. Dann ging sie mit einem wimmernden Laut in die Knie, um weinend am sandigen Boden liegen zu bleiben. *** „Dieser Rat hier wurde einberufen um über das Schicksal der neuen Ringträger zu sprechen."Galadriel hielt würdevoll inne um ihre Worte auf alle zwanzig Anwesenden wirken zu lassen. Die meisten Ringträger wirkten besorgt. Elrond lehnte schräg in seinem Sessel, die Hand nachdenklich ans Kinn gelegt und lauschend, Gandalf klammerte sich an seinen Zauberstab. Kiztâk, der alterwürdige Zwerg saß mit verschränkten Armen da, beunruhigt von dem hohen Anteil von Elben. Die beiden anderen verheirateten Ringträgerinnen, Arwen und Lythande, saßen neben ihren besorgt dreinsehenden Männern und tauschten Blicke. Celeborn kämpfte mit seiner Müdigkeit und nickte halb im Stuhl ein. Galadriel machte ihrem Mann keine Vorwürfe, einen Rat zu organisieren war nicht so leicht. Nêr, der zweite Zwerg beobachtete Kiztâk, die anderen ringtragenden Elben und Menschen waren ziemlich ruhig und das einzige Mitglied ihres Kreises aus dem Auenland – Meriadoc Brandybock – war noch mit seinem Apfel beschäftigt, und es konnte in seinem Falle noch etwas dauern, bis er ansprechbar war, spätestens aber dann wenn er geschluckt hatte. „Wie alle hier wissen gibt es eine Bedrohung für uns, die sehr unerwartet kommt. Ich denke, alle sind ausreichend informiert, oder gibt es Fragen?" Ein Kopfschütteln ging durch die ganze Runde. Galadriel hatte das gewisse Gefühl, Merry wollte eine Frage stellen, doch wegen des Apfels in seinem Mund enthielt er sich der Stimme und sagte lieber nichts. „Lord Elrond, mein Gatte und ich haben in unseren Bibliotheken nach möglichen weiteren Hinweisen gesucht, unterstützt von Gandalf, doch wir fanden nichts heraus das nützlich wäre, außer vielleicht eines: Die Ringe können von den Ringträgern an jemanden weitergegeben werden, den sie für würdig für dieses Amt erachten. Ich würde das allerdings nicht tun, es wäre egoistisch, denn der neue Ringträger wird genauso nach dem Ablauf dieses Jahres sterben. Die Ringe machen keine Unterschiede bei ihren Trägern." Diese Information schien die meisten Ringträger mehr zu beunruhigen. Legolas sprang tatendurstig von seinem Stuhl auf und sah seine Frau fordernd an, die geöffnete Hand vor ihre Nase haltend. „Lythande! Gib mir deinen Ring. Lass mich diese Bürde für dich tragen!" Galadriel runzelte die Stirne und richtete wie alle anderen ihre Blicke auf das Königspaar Düsterwalds. Sie ahnte gleich, dass ihr Schützling keinen guten Zug damit gemacht hatte. Ihre Ahnungen bestätigten sich sofort, als Lythande den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich glaub du spinnst!", sagte sie im umgangsförmlichsten Menschenton. „Es ist mein Ring, meine Bürde. So sieht es aus. Ich werde sie tragen, weil sie mir von den Valar übergeben wurde. Wenn ich damit nicht zurechtkomme, bin ich ja der letzte Feigling..." „Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, vor etwas wegzulaufen.", sagte Elrond erinnernd zu ihr. „Das hab ich dir damals schon gesagt, als du vom Krieg nach Bruchtal geflohen bist." Sie murrte erst in ihrem Eichenholzstuhl hier mitten auf dem königlichen Fleet von Galadriel, während Legolas weiter auffordernd seine Hand hinhielt. „Außerdem klingt er wie Sam.", beschwerte sich seine Frau dann lauthals. Arwen kicherte, was zwar vor dem Ernst der Lage nicht gerechtfertigt war, aber Galadriel verstand ihre Enkeltochter. „Lythande, egladil! Du gibst mir jetzt diesen Ring! Ich als dein Mann kann nicht verantworten, das du stirbst, nur weil Celebrimbor Bockmist fabriziert hat.", schnauzte er sie an. Von einer glücklichen Ehe war hier nichts zu spüren. Galadriel wich fast vor der Heftigkeit ihrer Worte zurück. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich als deine Frau kann genausowenig verantworten, dass du dieses vermaledeite Dingens nimmst!" Die beiden Zwerge hatten die Konversation mit großem Interesse verfolgt, die Menschen grinsten halb verborgen hinter ihren Händen, die Elben schüttelten anbetracht der beiden störrischen Herrscher ihre Köpfe. Galadriel schnaubte. Die beiden benahmen sich wie Kinder, während es hier um viele Leben ging. Um einen Ehestreit vorzubeugen, mischte sie sich geschickt in die Konversation ein. „Legolas, Lythande, wir haben keine Zeit zum streiten! Wir sollten beraten was wir tun könnten." Lady Thoniel erhob sich von ihrem Sitzplatz, als Legolas sich setzte, und brachte ruhig einen wichtigen Aspekt in den Rat hinein. „Eigentlich können wir nichts tun. Wir können nur herumsitzen oder Elenya suchen. Was nützt uns, dass wir auf einem Haufen sind? Nicht einmal unsere mächtigen Ringe sind in der Lage uns zu helfen. Unsere Hoffnung ruht auf Caraneth, mehr können wir nicht tun." Lythande neben ihr nickte. „Wir sitzen alle auf einem Haufen, aber das ist sinnlos. Wir müssen nur zwei Träger finden, und wir alle zwanzig – mit der Ausnahme von Aragorn und Legolas – sind als Kandidaten völlig ungeeignet." Galadriel nickte bestätigend. Die Einwürfe von Thoniel und Lythande waren durchaus berechtigt. Sie bemerkte, das der Rat eigentlich keinen großartigen Sinn hatte. Das einzige was sie hatten, war die Hoffnung auf Caraneth, dass er seine alte Freundin besser kennen würde als Legolas. Oder sie waren verloren. Galadriel wollte nicht wirklich sterben. Niemand wollte das. Auch wenn sie wusste das sie ein Leben gelebt hatte, für das sie jeder Mensch beneiden würde. Unsterblichkeit! Sie hatte dieses Privileg seid ewigen Zeiten ausgekostet, während ihre fünf Brüder spüren mussten, wie dünn dieser schützende Mantel der Unsterblichkeit war. Alle fünf waren tot. Galadriel sah mit einem gefassten Blick zu ihrem Mann hinüber, welcher enttäuscht darüber zu sein schien, das sein mühevoll aufgebauter Rat doch nichts nützte. Gandalf und Elrond wechselten weise Blicke, Aragorn versuchte es Legolas gleichzutun, doch Arwen hielt ihn in seinem Eichenholzstuhl nieder. „Wir können wirklich nur warten. Hat jemand im Rat noch etwas anderes einzuwerfen?"Galadriel blickte durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Sie erntete Schweigen oder Kopfschütteln, bis auf Merry, der endlich runtergegessen hatte und nun erst jetzt zu bemerken schien, worum es eigentlich ging. Die meisten der neuen achtzehn Ringträger war gefasst genug, um den Tod in Kauf zu nehmen, waren bereit ihr Leben einem jungen Mann tief im Gebiet der Verbündeten anzuvertrauen. Galadriel bewunderte den Mut jedes einzelnen, auch ihren ein bisschen. Sie würden es schaffen. Irgendwie. Celebrimbor hatte die Ringe sicherlich nicht erschaffen, um zu schaden. Dafür hatte Galadriel ihn viel zu gut gekannt. *** Ein schneller, präziser Schnitt durch die Kehle, ein Röcheln, und die Wache ging in die Knie. Ein weiterer, gut gezielter Messerwurf, an der auch die zweite Wache starb. Wie ein Schatten huschte sie aus der Kammer, die seid zwei Jahren ihr Gefängnis war. Freiheit! Freiheit! An ihren Glücksgefühlen konnte nicht einmal der schwere, süßliche Geruch frisch vergossenen Elbenblutes nichts ändern. Endlich war sie wieder frei, endlich bereit, Rache zu nehmen. Und Rache war bekanntlich süß und ein Gericht, das man am besten kalt servierte. Schade, das es in Düsterwaldstadt nicht kalt war. Nithrep grinste und zog das Messer aus der erstarrenden Brust des Elbenwächters. Er war jung und gutaussehend gewesen - und seit zwei Jahren ein weiteres Ziel ihres Hasses. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn leiden lassen, aber Elbenherz kannte keinen Schmerz und sie hatte keine Zeit. Mit äußerster Präzision – um sich nicht in die Zunge zu schneiden – leckte sie das Blut von dem Wurfmesser, dass sie einem Wächter bei der „Fütterung"gemopst hatte, um es sicherheitshalber in ihren Gürtel zu stecken. Das sie frei war bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie lebend aus den Kerkern des Palastes kam, geschweige denn aus dem Palast. Nithrep wog lauschend im Gang stehend ab, ob sie nicht gleich in die Gemächer ihrer Schwester stürmen sollte um sie zu töten. Nein, das war keine gute Idee. Lythande sollte wissen, das Nithrep frei war, sie sollte um das Leben ihrer kleinen Familie zittern. Das war viel amüsanter. Als erstes muss ich hier weg, erkannte sie dann. Sie blickte sich in alle Richtungen um. Niemand war im dämmrigen Fackelschein der tiefsten Katakomben des Palastes zu erkennen. Dumm, das Legolas sie hier unten einsperren musste. Sie würde es schwer haben, hinauf ans Tageslicht zu kommen, und es würde viele Wächter das Leben kosten. Nicht, das es Nithrep um die Elben leid tat – aber es war Arbeit, und es konnte sie die neuerworbene Freiheit kosten. Egal. Es war ja Legolas, der für seine Dummheit sterben musste... Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, und schlich durch die niedrigen, aus Ziegeln gemauerten Gänge nach oben, immer in eine dunkle Nische verschwindend, wenn ein oder mehrere Elben die Gänge entlang schritten. Immer hielt sie ihre Waffe gezückt und ihre Augen funkelten fast genauso tödlich wie das kalte Stahl in ihren Händen. Der noch nachhallende, metallene Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge ließ sie ruhiger werden. Blut. Es fühlte sich gut auf ihrer Zunge an. Nithrep hatte den Nachgeschmack vermisst. Zwei Jahre hatte sie keinen Tropfen Blut bekommen, und ihr eigenes schmeckte verdorben. Sie leckte auch das letzte bisschen des Lebenssaftes aus ihren Mundwinkeln und schlich um die nächste Ecke. Es war ein breiter Kreuzgang. Drei seiner Abzweigungen führten in die Kerker – eigentlich waren sie unnütz bei den Elben und wurden selten benutzt, außer Thranduil hatte früher seine guten, heiteren Tage in seinem Rausch gehabt und kleine Zwerge und Hobbits dort eingesperrt. Eine Türe jedoch führte hinauf in die oberen Anlagen des Königlichen Palastes, ein großer Bau aus Holz und Stein, älter und ein bisschen wuchtiger als Bruchtal. Die filigrane Eleganz von Elronds Heim fehlte dem Düsterwaldpalast einfach. Es war schade. Nithrep überlegte ob sie es ändern lassen würde, hätte sie die Möglichkeit Königin des Düsterwaldes zu werden. Sie huschte durch den Gang als alles ruhig war, leiser als eine Maus. Sie schaffte es, ungesehen aus dem Kerkerbereich zu entkommen. Der Rest war einfach, wenn man so lange im Palast aufgewachsen war wie sie. Nithrep war sich sicher, sie kannte den Palast besser als Elenya, die als Kind oft hier gespielt hatte, besser als ihre dusseligen Freundinnen Lirinen und Ninniach und besser als Legolas. Sie rannte durch die mit Gold verzierten Geheimgänge des Palastes, bis sie zu einem Dienstbotenausgang kam. Ihr Weg war gepflastert mit Leichen. Sollte Lythande nur wissen, das sie frei war... Doch am Dienstbotenausgang standen einige junge Elbinnen in ihren langen, schlichten roten Kleidern, die sie zusammen mit weißen Schürzen als freiwillige Zofen im Palast auswiesen. Sie schwatzten lachend miteinander wie ein Schwärmlein Vögelchen. Nithrep fauchte wütend, als sie sich hinter einer Säule aus Mallornholz versteckte und wartete bis die palavernden Hühner an ihr vorbei waren. Allerdings schnappte sie ein paar wichtige Sätze aus ihrer Konversation auf. „... König hoffentlich bald zurückkommt. Ohne ihn, die Königin und die Prinzessin ist es wirklich sehr ruhig hier..." „... und der arme Canteal weiß gar nicht, was er als erstes tun sollen. Was wollen die alle in Lòrien?", fragte ein blondes Mädchen mit Zöpfen. „Ich hab gehört, ein Rat ist einberufen worden..." „Uns geht es doch nichts an." „Stimmt, Ulariel..." Das Mädchen namens Ulariel, ein schwarzhaariges Ding, verschwand als letztes um die Biegung und Nithrep atmete auf. Es wäre schwer gewesen, alle fünf Zofen zu töten. Sie würde keine Garantie haben, ob nicht eine entkommen war. Trotz alledem wollte sie noch eine Weile warten bis die Luft rein war, und das ließ sie nervös werden. Nachdenklich sinnierte sie darüber nach, wieso sie ihre Schwester umbringen wollte Nithrep hatte Lythande gehasst, seit sie geboren war. Sie war schon immer die schönste, und die beliebteste. Solange ihre Eltern noch bei ihnen waren, hieß es Lythande hier, Lythande da. Sie war immer glücklich. Es gab keinen wirklich richtig triftigen Grund, aber Nithrep hatte einen natürlichen Hass auf Lythande. Sie hasste ihre blauen Augen – sie war die einzige, die jene strahlende Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt hatten – sie hasste ihr blondes Haar, sie hasste ihr Gesicht, das wie zum Lächeln geschaffen sein schien... Lythande hatte ihr die Liebe ihrer Eltern genommen... und das schon immer. Jetzt war niemand mehr übrig, der sie lieben könnte. Sie wollte ihre Schwester nicht glücklich sehen. Niemals. Aber jetzt, wenn sie in Lòrien war, würde die Sache beschwerlicher werden. Aber nicht unmöglich. Nicht für eine Magierin wie Nithrep eine war. Nithrep wagte sich hinter ihrer Säule hervor, riss das blitzende Messer aus dem Gürtel und rannte aus dem Palast in den Wald, ohne das die Wachen sie wirklich richtig wahrnahmen. Ein Glück das es Magie gab! Sie verschmolz mit den Bäumen, huschte durchs Unterholz und verschwand in Richtung Süden. Lythande, zittere, ich komme. Ich bin frei.  
  
Kapitel 10: Fürchte deine Träume  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Well... here we are... ich hoffe, langsam nähern wir uns dann doch dem Ende dieses verrückten Etwas. Hm, ich hoffe man kommt mit den handelnden Personen klar, immerhin springe ich hauptsächlich zwischen Legolas, Caraneth und Elenya hin und her, aber auch Lythande, Nithrep und Galadriel beleuchten mit ihrer Sicht die Dinge genauer. Was soll man noch sagen – have fun... und es sei soviel verraten – mit Elen geht es jetzt wieder aufwärts... ich habe ihr lang genug wehgetan)  
  
Elenya riss sich mit einem Ruck und einem Schrei aus ihren Alpträumen. Kerzengerade saß sie inmitten ihrer Decken. Caraneth, der auf einem Stein einige Meter entfernt Wache gehalten hatte, wirbelte auf dem Stein herum. „Elenya?", fragte er durch die sternenklare Nacht. „Was?"Ihre Lippen bebten, nicht vor Kälte sondern vor Furcht. Die Bilder, die in ihr aufgetaucht waren, konnte man nur noch als qualvoll bezeichnen und ihr wurde ganz schrecklich schlecht davon. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte sie gesagt, sie wäre schwanger. Aber das ging ja wohl wirklich nicht. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihr rasendes Herz, in ihrer Brust schien eine ganze Herde Pferde zu toben. Caraneth glitt vom Stein hinunter und huschte geräuschlos zu ihr hinüber. „Wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit besorgten blauen Augen. Elenya keuchte. „Ich weiß nicht... ein Alptraum... aber so real...", kam es in kurzen Stößen von ihr, als sie den rothaarigen Elb betrachtete, der vor ihr auf den Knien saß und sich nach ihr erkundigte. Caraneths helfende Hände beruhigten sie. Er sammelte ihre Decken zusammen, die Elenya in Panik von sich geworfen hatte. Kaum war sie von den Menschen weg und wieder unter Elben, benahm sie sich wieder wie ein junges, dummes Elbengör das nicht wusste wie man einen Bogen benutzte. Wie Ninniach und Lirinen, schoss es Elenya durch den Kopf. Da war was wahres dran. Ninniach hatte von Bögen fast noch mehr Angst als vor Spinnen. Die beiden waren so schwach... aber wie es ihnen jetzt ging? Seitdem sie die Rohirrim verlassen hatte, ging es ihr jeden Tag anders, aber niemals gut. Die ersten zwei, drei Tage hatte sie Heimweh gehabt. Èorich war zu Tode betrübt, als sie ihm in ihrer letzten Nacht erklären müsste, das ihre Pflicht sie rief. Da Èorich selbst viel von Pflichtbewusstsein hielt, hatte er sie gehen lassen. Er hätte sie aber auch gehen lassen müssen, das war Elenya klar. Sie vermisste die raue Art der Menschen, und war gleichzeitig dankbar für die zivilisiertere Nähe von Caraneth. In ihr zerriss es sie fast zwischen Hoffnung, Freude und unsäglicher Trauer, die alleine für sich sprach. Elenya schüttelte den Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen. Sie hatte Pflichtbewusstsein. Sie war immer noch eine Elbe, sie hatte die Pflicht die Ringe weiterzugeben. Und ehrlich, töten wollte sie niemanden, den sie mochte. Caraneth holte sie aus ihrem Wunschdenken und ihren Träumereien heraus. „Wovon hast du geträumt?" „Hm?"Sie zuckte fast zusammen. Schweiß rann über ihren Rücken. Es war ein abscheulicher Alptraum gewesen. Erst jetzt verstand sie Caraneths Worte, doch bevor sie sich korrigieren konnte hatte er zur Antwort angesetzt. „Du weißt doch, dass wir Elben unsere Träume deuten sollten. Also, was hast du gesehen?" Es schien ihn zu verwundern, das die Antwort aus einem Namen, nicht aus einer Erzählung bestand. „Nithrep.", flüsterte Elenya mit bleichem Gesicht und klopfendem Herz. „Nithrep." „Wo?", drängelte Caraneth. Er saß vor Aufregung halb auf ihrem Schoß und beengte sie voller Sorge. Sie brauchte, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, und ihre Worte kamen zögerlich von den Lippen, als ob jemand dagegen war, zu erzählen was sie sah... „In einem Wald. Sie wanderte nach Süden, wenn ich den Sonnenstand in meinem Traum richtig deute. Sie war frei."Elenya schauderte. Caraneths Blicke wurden besorgt und ernst, und erneut kniete er neben ihr. „Legolas und Lythande sind in Gefahr, und das Kind. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Bist du sehr erschöpft? Wie lange willst du noch schlafen?" „Caraneth!", seufzte Elenya. „Wir haben oft zusammen gezeltet, außerdem war ich mit den Rohirrim nur noch unterwegs. Lass mich noch zwei Stunden schlafen, dann kannst du dich für den Rest der Nacht aufs Ohr legen. Die Nacht ist jung, der Mond ist nicht mal zur Hälfte über den Horizont."Sie deutete aussagekräftig auf das silberne Gestirn. „Ich brauche keinen Schlaf. Nicht wenn alle in Lòrien in Gefahr sind.", erwiderte Caraneth ernst. Dann hielt er inne und sah Elenya lange und sehr tief in die Augen. „Ich wusste, dass du nicht wie Nithrep werden würdest. Du bist nicht kaltblütig, nicht so kaltblütig, wie du vermeinst. Dein Herz ist gut." Erst jetzt spürte Elenya seine schlanken Finger auf ihren. Er hielt ihre Hände umklammert, und dass voller Ehrfurcht und ehrlicher Zuneigung. Elenya errötete, dann dachte sie nach. Langsam schien sich ihr Leben zu wenden. Aber der Zorn auf den Elbenprinz war immer noch groß. Sie war wütend auf ihn, so wütend. Sie schüttelte in ab wie Wassertropfen. Zorn war jetzt nicht gut für sie. „Du brauchst deinen Schlaf auch. Wir Elben sind ein zähes Volk, aber nicht zu zäh. Sei nicht so störrisch, Caraneth. Du hilfst niemanden, wenn du vor Erschöpfung aus deinem Sattel stürzt." Elenya blickte hinüber zu den Pferden, ohne auf Caraneths zufriedenes Gesicht aufmerksam zu werden. „Und die Pferde sind lange nicht so robust wie es ein Elb ist." Der rothaarige Elb schmunzelte plötzlich, als sie ihn ansah. Ein Lächeln voller Freude huschte über seine feinen Züge, erhellte seine blauen Augen. Elenya wurde so in seinem Blick gefangen, dass sie kaum seine Worte hörte. „Aber zu Fuß sind wir lange nicht so schnell.", warf er ein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das ozeanblaue Funkeln aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu werfen, doch sein Blick brannte sich fest wie ein Feuermal. Was war nur los mit ihr? Elenya hatte es gewusst, wenn sie wieder unter Elben war würde diese verdammte Sentimentalität wieder anfangen... Aber hatte sie nicht genau das vermisst? Ihr Mitleid, das tiefer reichte als das schwache bemitleiden ihres menschlichen Liebhabers? Ihre furchtbare Angst zu versagen? In Rohan hatte sie so gut wie nie versagt. Ihre Schuldgefühle? Bei den Rohirrim war sie niemanden lange etwas schuldig. Schnelligkeit war etwas, dass die menschliche Rasse auszeichnete. Man hatte keine Zeit für langwieriges Gefühlschaos. Elenya schlug die Augen nieder und rang mit sich selbst. Sie verzweifelte doch noch eines Tages. Ihr Leben war lang, und sie würde viel Zeit haben, durchzudrehen. Wieso nicht jetzt schon damit anfangen? Vielleicht, wisperte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, vielleicht ist dein Leben so lange, dass du noch einmal von vorne anfangen kannst... Sie wehrte sich gegen ihre Gefühle und gegen ihre Fiktionen und schaffte es, klar zu denken, Caraneth in die Augen zu sehen, sich der Gefahr bewusst zu werden, und erinnerte sich seiner Antwort. „Das ist wahr."Der nachfolgende Seufzer war tief aus ihrer Brust gekommen. Die Situation war wirklich sehr verwirrend. „Geht es dir wirklich besser?"Caraneths fragende und sorgenvolle Blicke ließen sie wieder selbstsicherer werden. „Ja. Wir sollen uns beeilen, nach Lòrien zu kommen." Ihr Begleiter nickte knapp und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand von ihrer. Es prickelte, als Elenya es widerstrebend gewähren ließ. Sie wollte seine Hand gerne länger spüren, wissen das jemand von ihrer Rasse bei ihr war; wissen das ihr nichts passieren konnte, das sie gehalten wurde. Das sie gemocht und akzeptiert wurde. Doch Caraneth schien die Zeit für so kostbar anzusehen, keine Sekunde mehr damit zu verschwenden, Händchen zu halten. Er klopfte seine Hosen sauber, als er sich erhob und zu den Pferden lief. „Lass uns nur hoffen, dass die anderen in Lòrien auch mitbekommen, das Nithrep frei ist. Aber hoffentlich nicht in Träumen..." *** Ein sanfter Lufthauch streifte ihn, streichelte seine Haut, wehte ihm blondes Haar ins Gesicht. Es roch unverkennbar nach Elanor und Niphredil, der Himmel war so blau als ob er aus einem einzigen Türkis geschliffen worden war. Federwolken trieben über den Himmel und wirkten wie eine Herde Schafe auf einer blauen Wiese. Die Sonne strahlte hell und kräftig auf die Erde hinunter und küsste die Natur mit ihrem lebensspendenden Licht wach. Er sah sich um und fand sich auf einem grünen Waldweg. Tannen zu seiner linken und rechten, majestätische Bäume, die sich gesund in die Höhe streckten. Vögel sangen und überall blühten Blumen. Es war ein herrlicher Frühlingsmorgen und er hätte sich am liebsten im Gras ausgestreckt um hier eine Weile Kraft zu tanken. Doch der Weg interessierte ihn, er wollte wissen wohin er kommen würde, folgte er dem braunen Strich inmitten des Waldes. Er war nicht lang gewandert, als die Tannen sich teilten und ihm den Blick auf eine herrliche Lichtung, die mit Blumen überschüttet war. In der Mitte saß eine junge Elbe mit blonden, langen Locken und Augen, blauer noch als der Himmel. Ihr weißes Kleid war fast nur ein Hauch um ihren Körper, an ihren Händen, in denen sie einen Strauß Niphredil hielt, funkelten zwei Ringe. Als sie ihn sah lachte sie und winkte ihn zu sich, und er folgte ihrem Ruf, sah ein paar Schmetterlinge an sich vorbeifliegen. Er fühlte sich großartig, er war sich sicher, noch nie glücklicher gewesen zu sein als in diesem Moment. Er setzte sich zu dem Mädchen. Nein, kein Mädchen. Seine Frau. Diese Information war plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Seine Frau. Ihr Name war Lythande und er liebte sie wie kein zweites Wesen auf dieser Welt. Sie lachte ihn strahlend an, fiel ihm um den Hals und flüsterte leise Worte in seine Ohren. Legolas drückte sie an sich und fühlte ihr Herz neben seinem schlagen, fühlte ihre Haut, roch ihren Duft nach Sonne, Licht, Liebe und Leben, spürte ihre Kraft und ihre Schwäche auf einmal und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen, ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren, sie an sich zu binden. Aber sie würde nicht weglaufen. Sie erlaubte es ihm, seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie zu küssen, sanft und doch ungestüm, ließ zu das seine Finger über ihren Hals und zu ihrem Nacken glitten und beobachtete ihn aus zwei zufriedenen blauen Augen. In diesem Moment war er so glücklich, das er glaubte zu zerspringen. Als sie aufsprang und davonlief, wollte er schreien, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm das sie nicht verschwinden würde. Er sprang auf und lief ihr hinterher, jagte sie durch die warme Frühlingsluft und durch die Wiese hindurch, beide lachend wie junge Kinder. Ihr Spiel wurde immer ausgelassener und Lythande eilte mit rauschendem Gewand bis zum Waldrand, als Legolas stehen blieb und sich umsah. Etwas hatte sich an der friedlichen Atmosphäre geändert, etwas fremdes und feindliches drang ein. Er richtete seine Blicke auf einen Schmetterling, der wie auf der Stelle zu schweben schien. Legolas ging in die Knie und sah dem Schmetterling zu. Er schien sich nicht zu rühren, er wirkte wie eingefroren. Nur ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupentempo (Ok, eigentlich dürfte unser Legsie das nicht kennen, ja, ich weiß...) schlug das kleine Insekt mit den Flügeln. Es wurde still. Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, eingefroren. Er war so damit beschäftigt, die Versuche des kleinen Wesens um weiterzufliegen zu können zu beobachten, dass er nicht hörte wie die Vögel verstummten. Die Blumenblüten schlossen sich wie verschreckte Austern. Die weißen Schäfchenwolken am Himmel wurden zu großen, schwarzen Wölfen, und die Sonne wurde hinter ihrer Dunkelheit verschlungen. Lythande, voller Überraschung, hatte dem Wald den Rücken zugekehrt und sah ihn erstaunt an. Eine schwarze Gestalt erschien am Waldrand. Legolas konnte den Dolch in ihrer Hand aufblitzen sehen. Er wollte schreien, er stürzte auf seine Frau zu, doch es war zu spät. Der silberne Dolch mit der smaragdfarbenen Klinge stürzte wie ein Raubvogel im Sturzflug hernieder und fand seinen Weg durch Stoff, Fleisch und Knochen. Der Todesschrei der jungen Elbe brachte alles Lebendige im Umkreis dazu, davon zu stürzen. Legolas schrie, als sie in die Knie ging, Entsetzen auf ihrer Miene, er rannte, fing sie auf. Lythande sackte in seinen Armen zusammen wie eine Puppe. Sie schien selbst erstaunt über das Blut zu sein, das über ihre Brust lief. Die Dolchspitze ragte aus ihrer Brust. Er kannte die Szene. Sie war schon einmal passiert, nicht so wie jetzt, aber ähnlich. „Nein! Lythande!"Er schrie in Panik, aber die glasigen Augen seiner Liebsten nahmen ihn nicht wahr, sie hörte ihn nicht. „NEIN!"Er presste seine Hände auf ihre Wunde, Hände die ihr Leben schon mehrmals gerettet hatten, doch jetzt hatte er keine Chance. Das Blut rann aus ihrem Körper und mit ihm das Leben. Sie keuchte und rang nach Luft. Blut rann ihr auch aus den Mundwinkeln, ihr Atem ging röchelnd. Der leichte weiße Stoff, in dem sie gehüllt war, war schwer und rot und klebte an ihrer erkaltenden Haut. Legolas konnte sie nur noch in seinen Armen halten und flehen. „Nein... oh ihr Mächtigen... nein, lasst dies nicht geschehen..." Sein Herz raste, und er wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Schmerz, Angst und Wut. Die Gestalt war verschwunden, und die Sonne schien erneut fröhlich auf die Szene des Todes hinunter.. Sie schnappte erneut nach Luft, ihre Pupillen waren fast ganz schwarz, ihr Blick glasig. „Lythande... nein! Stirb nicht... bitte..." Sie schaffte es, ihn anzusehen. Ihr Blick wurde warm, zeigte ihm soviel Liebe... „Legolas...", keuchte sie. „... liebe ... diccch." Sie ächzte und kippte zur Seite. Legolas konnte ihr Herz nicht mehr fühlen. Sie konnte nicht tot sein! Aber Lythande war es. Sein Schrei war so verzweifelt, dass selbst die Valar ihn hören mussten... *** Sein Schrei war so verzweifelt, dass sie vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett purzelte. Mit verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck tastete sie nach einer Kerze, während ihr Mann neben ihr panisch in den Laken wühlte und ihren Namen rief. Als sie es nach einem recht verzwickten Kampf geschafft hatte, die Wachskerze zu entzünden, sah sie auf einen schweißgebadeten Legolas. Kaum hatte er sie erblickt, stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus und fiel förmlich über sie her, drückte sie an sich und keuchte, als ob er Tage ohne Rast gelaufen wäre. „Du bist nicht tot. Du bist nicht tot, egladil. Oh..."Er umklammerte sie so fest, dass es sie schmerzte und sie stieß ihn mit aller Macht von sich. „Legolas! Wieso sollte ich tot sein? Ich bitte dich recht herzlich..." Lythandes Verärgerung über die nächtliche Störung verschwand, als sie die furchtbare Angst in seinen Augen sah. „Was ist?", fragte sie verblüfft. Legolas strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Hier in ihrem Quartier in Lòrien waren die hölzernen Wände hoffentlich so dick, dass niemand sein Schreien gehört hatte. Er hatte laut geschrieen und schrill, wie ein Tier vor seinem Tod schrie, und Lythande gab zu, dass sie Angst hatte. Er fiel erneut um ihren Hals, verbarg seine Tränen an ihrer Brust und weinte. Lythande legte verwirrt die Arme um den zitternden Leib des Düsterwaldkönigs und streichelte seinen Rücken, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wörter zu. Legolas vergrub sich nur noch tiefer, rückte näher an sie heran, suchte Schutz wie ein Kind – wie Nirande es oft tat, wenn sie sich in ihrer kindlichen Art vor etwas forcht. Um Legolas zu ängstigen, musste man weit mehr tun. Und was immer ihr Mann geträumt hatte, es musste fürchterlich gewesen sein. Lythande wurde ärgerlich. Natürlich war es dumm, Groll auf einen Traum zu haben, doch das Gefühl, der Traum war nicht natürlich, beschlich sie immer stärker. „Oh, Lythande...", schluchzte Legolas an ihrer Brust. Lythande wurde langsam nervös. Ein Mann versucht, seine Furcht zu verbergen, und eigentlich tat Legolas das auch meistens. Das er seine Schwäche so offen zur Schau stellte, machte sie mehr als nur stutzig. „Legolas... mell... es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier. Ich bin weder tot noch sonst was!"Sie begann, in seinem Haar zu zupfen und mit den goldenen Strähnen zu spielen. „Beruhige dich. Was hat dich so erschreckt?" Endlich tauchte er wieder auf und sah sie an. Lythande sah die Tränen, sah die Angst und die Verzweiflung. Was immer passiert war musste furchtbar gewesen sein. Seine Finger fuhren über ihre Wange. Seine Finger waren benetzt vom Schweiß, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. „Du warst... tot...", flüsterte er. „Das hast du schon gesagt. Tot?" Legolas zog tief die Luft ein und ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. „In... meinem Traum... eine Gestalt hat dich niedergestochen... oh, das Blut... das ganze Blut..." Lythande befürchtete, die Gefühle würden ihn überwältigen, das er aufsprang und im Zimmer umherrannte und mit irgend welchen Dingen um sich schmiss, aber er blieb einigermaßen ruhig, ganz im Gegenteil. Er blieb vor ihr sitzen und verschlang sie mit Blicken, er klang weinerlich. „Bitte, Liebes. Versprich mir, dass du niemals sterben wirst, das du mich nicht alleine lässt. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben." „Ich werde niemals gehen.", versprach sie. „Ich habe Pflichten. Ich habe eine Familie." Ihr letztes Wort ließ ihren Mann aufspringen. „Nirande! Hoffentlich hat sie mich nicht gehört. Ich muss sie fürchterlich erschreckt haben." „Wenn sie dich gehört hätte, wäre sie schon längst hier. Nirande ist nicht dumm, sie würde dir helfen wollen." „Du hast recht." Er ließ sich wieder auf die knisternden Bettlaken sinken, das Haar wild zerpflügt. Er war leichenblass. „Das hier wird doch langsam zuviel für mich. All diese Angst..." Seine Blicke fingen die ihrigen auf, und Lythande sah die Erschöpfung in seinen Augen stehen. Er rieb sich mit einer knappen Bewegung übers Gesicht. „Weißt du, ich habe immer gedacht, nach dem Ringkrieg, Legolas, da wird alles besser. Ich hab das wirklich geglaubt. Und es sind so viele Dinge passiert, die mich glücklich machen – die Freundschaft mit Gimli, das wir uns fanden, Aragorn und Arwen als Königspaar über Gondor und Arnor, unser Kind... aber jetzt wird es immer schlimmer. Die Angst wegen Nithrep, die Angst um Elenya, die Angst jetzt um dich... langsam verkrafte ich es nicht mehr. Ich dachte immer, ich bin stark, aber die Zeit hat mir gezeigt, das ich schwächer bin als ich dachte." Lythande, die den Worten ihres Gatten gelauscht hatte, nahm ihn in die Arme. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich bin an deiner Seite, um dir zu helfen all diese Bürden zu tragen." „Das kann ich dir nicht antun, Lythande. Du musst um dein Leben fürchten... wie kannst du nur so selbstlos sein und in dieser Lage nicht an dich denken?" Sie seufzte schwer. Manchmal – selten, aber doch ab und zu – verstand sie ihren Mann überhaupt nicht. Er sagte, sie sei ein höheres Wesen. Es war nicht wahr. Sie war eine Elbe, aber eine einfache. Das sie eine Ringträgerin war, konnte Lythandes Meinung nur ein dummer Zufall sein. Sie hatte soviel Macht nicht verdient, nach all den Dingen die sie getan und gesagt hatte. „Weil ich eine Elbe bin. Weil ich kein Egoist bin. Und schließlich und endlich, weil ich dich liebe. Ich sehe doch, wie du dich quälst. Du hättest nicht mit hierher gebraucht. Ich schaff das schon. Du traust mir nichts zu.", beschwerte sie sich dann. So wie es aussah, würde dieses Gespräch in einer ihrer Ehediskussionen ausufern. Doch anstatt sich gegen ihre Worte zu stellen oder zu protestieren nahm Legolas sie einfach nur in den Arm. Lythande genoss den stillen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie war für einen Moment gefangen in einer Vision des perfekten Lebens. Aber das gab es nicht. Egal wie man sein Leben drehte und wendete – selbst als Elb – irgendwann stürzte ein Problem auf einen zu, egal wie, egal wo und egal wann. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Möglichkeit hierzubleiben um zu hoffen und zu beten oder aufzuspringen und etwas zu tun. Sie wusste vieles nicht, aber etwas war ihr klar: Sie würde ihren Mann und ihr Kind nicht alleine lassen. Schließlich riss sie sich am Riemen und entschloss sich, ihren Mann noch einmal genau zu fragen, was er geträumt hatte. Legolas riss seine blauen Augen auf. „Ich weiß es! Die Gestalt... es muss Nithrep gewesen sein!" Lythande erbleichte.  
  
Kapitel 11: Das Geständnis  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Nun, wir müssen Elenya jetzt wohl ein bisschen vernachlässigen... Diese Wendung der Story ist mir erst vor ein paar Tagen eingefallen, und sie gefällt mir besser als der bisherige Verlauf der Story, darum wird die Handlung ein bisschen geändert... es soll ja doch keine Liebesgeschichte werden, es soll eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte bleiben. Ach, und diejenigen, die sich beschwert haben, es ist zu langatmig, die müssen noch ein Kapitel warten. Jetzt ist erst mal die Liebe am Zug.)  
  
„WAS?" Lythande sprang fast wie eine erschrockene Katze aus dem Bett. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, und er konnte sehen, wie ihr ganzer schlanker Leib sich anspannte. „Bist du dir sicher, Legolas?" Er nickte zaghaft, verwundert über den Ausbruch seiner Gemahlin. „Ja, ziemlich." „War sie in Ketten?"Ihre Stimme zitterte. „In Ketten? Nein, soweit ich sah nicht. Aber Liebes, was..." Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern schlüpfte eiligst aus ihrem Nachthemd. Die Panik, die eben noch in seinen Augen war, wechselte in ihre. „Aber Lythande, was soll das jetzt werden...?" Sie zog sich an. „Ich muss gehen, Legolas. Der Traum war kein Zufall. Nithrep will, das ich weiß das sie frei ist. Sie ist frei, das spüre ich.", sagte sie während sie ihren Gürtel um die Hüften schlang. „Was willst du tun?", fragte Legolas und kämpfte sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Doch seine Frau war schon angezogen und stand an der Türe. „Gehen, Legolas. Ich muss sie abpassen, bevor sie hierher kommt. Sie will uns alle drei töten – dich, Nirande und mich. Ich muss sie erwischen." „Nein! Lythande, verdammt, bleib hier!"Legolas rannte ihr hinterher. Sie tat es wirklich. Sie hatte die Türe aufgerissen und stürmte durch die nächtlichen Gänge zu den Stallungen Lòriens hinunter. „LYTHANDE!" Das blonde Wesen wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. „Legolas... bitte. Ich will nur das Leben von euch zwei schützen. Lass mich gehen." Sie klang sehr beherrscht, aber sie war in Panik. Legolas wollte sie festhalten, sie nicht gehen lassen, denn eines wusste er so klar wie nichts anderes sonst – würde er sie gehen lassen, würde sein verdammter Traum wahr werden. „Bei Vardas ewigen Sternen, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen!", entgegnete Legolas. „Sei nicht so stur, wir sind hier sicher." Lythande schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Oh nein. Niemand ist vor ihr sicher. Nicht einmal Galadriel." Legolas hätte am liebsten losgeheult oder sie mit Nägeln an die Wand geschlagen. Sie meinte es ernst. Er rang mit sich. Er hatte geschworen, seine Frau niemals anzuschreien oder ihr böse zu werden, aber angesichts ihrer Unvernunft war er stocksauer. „Du kannst nicht gehen, du hast eine Familie und die anderen Ringträger brauchen dich!", warf er dann ein und versuchte sich wirklich, zu beherrschen. „Das tun sie nicht. Vielleicht müssen wir nicht sterben, vielleicht ist es ein Hirngespinst oder Caraneth hat sich verlesen oder...", schrie Lythande schon fast. Ihre Stimme war schrill vor Angst. „Wir können nichts tun! Ganz recht, ich habe eine Familie! Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie von meiner größenwahnsinnigen Schwester abgeschlachtet wird. Du traust mir nichts zu, Legolas." Legolas sah sich dazu gehalten, diese Vorwürfe abzuwehren. „Doch, das tu ich. Wir haben oft gekämpft. Lass uns nicht wegen Haarspaltereien streiten..." „Wir streiten nicht! Wir entscheiden gerade über unsere Zukunft." Lythande hatte endlich die Tonlage gewechselt und schrie so laut, um halb Lòrien wach zu brüllen. Legolas konnte nicht minder schlecht brüllen. „Was wäre eine Zukunft ohne dich? Wenn du nach Düsterwaldstadt reitest, dann bringt sie dich mit Garantie um! Das kannst du mir nicht antun, Lythande." Seine Frau wurde ruhiger und betrachtete den Boden. Dann sah sie wieder auf. „Doch, kann ich." Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon. Legolas war so verblüfft, das er den entscheidenden Moment verpasste um zu einer erfolgreichen Verfolgung anzusetzen. Er wusste, dass er ein guter Läufer war, selbst für einen Elben, und die grazile Lythande hatte er schon oft eingeholt, doch jetzt war er erschöpft. Seine Wut und seine Angst ließen ihn sprinten, aber Lythandes Entschlossenheit verlieh ihr Riesenkräfte. Als Legolas mit schweißüberströmten Oberkörper bei den Stallungen angelangt war, trieb Lythande gerade ihren grauen Hengst aus den Türen hinaus, Richtung Norden. Das Tier scheute und stieg vor dem keuchenden Legolas. Er musste sich mit einem Sprung ins Heu retten. Als ihre Gestalt von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde, erkannte Legolas voller Schreck, dass er vor zwei Jahren eine vergleichbare Szene gesehen hatte. Nein. Er wollte nicht auch diese Frau aus seinem Leben verschwinden sehen. „NEIN! LYTHANDE!" Er rannte zurück in den Palast. Galadriel kam ihm auf halben Wege in einem wallenden Nachthemd entgegen, Nirande auf ihrem Arm, die wohl durch den heftigen Streit ihrer Eltern aufgewacht war und nicht verstand was vor sich ging. „Was ist?"Galadriel wirkte verschlafen, Nirande allerdings noch stärker. Legolas rang nach Atem. „Nithrep ist frei. Lythande will sie aufhalten. Ich muss... ich muss weg, ich muss ihr hinterher. Entschuldige Galadriel..." „Brauchst du eine Eskorte?", fragte die Königin von Lòrien geistesgegenwärtig. „Nein, danke, ich denke nicht."Legolas versuchte seinen flatternden Puls zu beruhigen. Sie war weg... weg... einfach weg... Er musste sie retten, beschützen. Sein Blick fiel auf Nirande, die ihren Vater mit angsterfüllten Augen ansah. Er würde seinem Sprössling jetzt wohl sehr wehtun. „Adar?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Tut mir leid, Liebes. Aber ich muss deine Naneth suchen.", sagte er und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ich passe auf sie auf.", versprach Galadriel. „Aber beeil dich. Sie wird einen großen Vorsprung bekommen, wenn du dich nicht eilst." Legolas nickte entschlossen. „Tut mir leid, Galadriel." Die Königin nickte ihrem Schützling zu. „Schon in Ordnung. Lauf, Legolas." Legolas rannte. *** (Anm. d. Autorin: Ha, Elenya wird doch nicht vernachlässigt. *auf die Kekse neben ihrem Schreibtisch guckt* Hm, ich bin ausgerüstet. *Ihr sticht die Teekanne ins Auge* Ich hab nämlich Schnupfen *g* und hab keine Hausaufgabe und viel, viel Zeit *brummel, draußen scheint die Sonne und ich darf mit dieser fetten Erkältung nicht raus* Aber jetzt hab ich Kekse da (Hobbits heißen die *g*) und bin so richtig in der Stimmung, romantischer zu werden... Ich mein, war ja alles vorherzusehen, also wundert euch bitte nicht...)  
  
Caraneth zügelte sein Pferd im strömenden Regen, und blickte auf Elenya hinüber. Das ihr langes Haar an ihrem Hals klebte, ließ sie nur noch elender aussehen. Der Tod ihres Vaters musste sie sehr geschockt haben, und er wünschte sich so sehr wie nie sie zu halten und sie zu trösten. Doch Elenyas Herz gehörte noch immer einem anderen. Würde er Legolas jemals dort vertreiben können? Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Wir werden durch diesen Matsch nicht mehr weiter kommen. Rasten?" Elenya blickte erschrocken vom ihren Sattelknauf auf wie jemand den man bei etwas erwischt hatte. „Hm? Ja, lass uns rasten... jede Stelle meiner Haut fühlt sich so ekelhaft nass an..." Die Wolken waren so dick und grau, dass man vermuten würde, die Dämmerung sei hereingebrochen, und hier in diesem Wald war es noch grauer. Elenya sprang vom Sattel ihres nachtschwarzen Hengstes und versank fluchend bis zu den Knöcheln im Matsch. „Tolle Aussichten.", bemerkte sie dann trocken, als Caraneth ebenfalls – aber um einiges vorsichtiger – abstieg. Mit einem saugenden Geräusch befreite sie ihre Stiefel aus dem Morast und sie suchten beide einen geeigneten Rastplatz. Normalerweise würde die Sonne jetzt noch scheinen, doch lange würde es bis zum richtigen Nachteinbruch nicht mehr dauern. Caraneth fühlte sich ebenfalls unangenehm in seiner feuchten Kleidung. Doch sie hatten Glück. Sie stießen auf einen hohlen Baumstamm, anscheinend ein verlassenes Bärennest. Davon abgesehen, das sie erst die Fressensüberreste des ehemaligen Besitzers wegräumen mussten und das es bestialisch stank war es ein guter, trockener Platz. Caraneth und Elenya kuschelten sich aneinander um sich zu wärmen. Jetzt war er ihr so nahe wie er sich es gewünscht hatte, aber nur aus dem Grund um nicht zu erfrieren. Feuer zu machen war unmöglich, draußen war es zu nass, innen würde der Rauch nicht abziehen können. „Wir müssen die Kleider ausziehen.", stellte Caraneth fest, als Elenya begonnen hatte zu niesen. „Oder wir hohlen uns den Tod." Sie riss die grünen Augen weit auf. „Das kannst du doch nicht allen ernstes erwarten...", stammelte sie dann. „Bitte, wenn du an Unterkühlung sterben willst... Elenya, stell dich nicht prüde. Wir haben schon als kleine Kinder miteinander gespielt..." Sie gab zitternd nach. Sie fror wirklich, und irgendwie mussten ihre Kleider trocknen. Elenya war wirklich niemals prüde gewesen, und sie und Caraneth waren oft schwimmen gegangen, ohne Kleider am Leib zu tragen – allerdings waren sie beide noch Kinder gewesen, und das schien der Grund zu sein, wieso sie zurückschreckte. Caraneth schlüpfte zu den Pferden hinaus, die im Regen standen. Den beiden Elbenrossen machte das furchtbare Wetter nicht im Geringsten etwas aus. Die Decken in den Satteltaschen waren trocken, und Elenya und Caraneth wickelten sich beide schamhaft errötend dort ein um ihre Nacktheit zu verbergen. Dann kuschelten sie sich aneinander, während draußen die Nacht hereinbrach, und versuchten das Beste aus ihrer Lage zu machen. „Wie weit ist es noch bis Lòrien?", fragte sie als es dunkel im Bärenbaumstamm war. Elenya hatte es zugelassen, dass Caraneth hinter ihrem Rücken lag, die Arme um sie legte und sie somit wärmte. Er spürte ihr rasendes Herz unter der Pferdedecke und hätte gerne gewusst ob es von der Angst, der Kälte oder seiner Nähe kam. „Noch zehn Meilen. Morgen werden wir das restliche Stück schaffen. Warum?" „Einer der Ringe ist in Lòrien.", erklärte sie ihm knapp. Caranetz wurde hellhörig. Das hatte er noch nicht gewusst. „Wo?" Elenya versuchte sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen, scheiterte aber dabei. „Das kann ich nicht sagen, verzeih." Er war nicht wirklich enttäuscht. „Schon in Ordnung. Aber wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." „Mehr Dinge weiß man nicht.", flüsterte Elenya in ihre Decke. Caraneth drückte sie an sich, er befürchtete sie würde weinen. „Da hast du wirklich recht.", nickte er dann. „Man weiß viele Dinge nicht. So vieles. Es gibt so vieles, das ich dir sagen will, Elenya..." Sie drehte sich in ihren Decken um, peinlichst darauf bedacht, nicht mehr von ihrer Haut zu zeigen als nötig war. Ihr Blick aus ihren sprühenden Augen war hart. „Du klingst fast wie er." Caraneth schrak auf. Er wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte, aber würde es nicht naiv klingen? Aber er fühlte sich jetzt endlich bereit, ihr zu gestehen was er fühlte und wenn er es heute nicht hinter sich bringen würde, dann niemals. „Wie Legolas? Das kann nicht sein, denn ich fühle für dich was er nicht fühlt." Seine Worte waren schüchtern und zart gewesen, und Elenya war verwirrt. „Wie? Was meinst du, Caraneth?" Er seufzte, und zog sie wie in Rohan auf seinen Schoß, als er sich hingesetzt hatte. Elenya versuchte panisch, die Decke zu hindern ihren Busen zu entblößen, aber den Kampf verlor sie kläglich, als er sie festhielt. Die Ungläubigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch wenn sie kirschrot war. „Oh Elenya.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, aber ich hatte nie den Mut es wie ein echter Mann zu sagen. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Elen..." Sie konnte nicht glauben was er sagte, er konnte ihr Entsetzen in ihren Augen sehen. Caraneth hatte das furchtbare Gefühl, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Wieso war er auch so sentimental, und das für einen Mann? Elenya rang sich dazu durch, endlich etwas zu sagen, und das klang wirklich sehr menschlich. „Oh Scheiße." Fast hätte Caraneth gelacht. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem solchen Ausdruck. „Wieso... äh... Scheiße?", fragte er zaghaft und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Er war nicht nur furchtbar sentimental, sondern auch genauso schüchtern. „Du... meinst das nicht ernst oder? Oh Varda, bei deinen Sternen, das gibt es nicht."Elenya stand kurz vor einem hysterischen Gefühlsausbruch, egal in welche Richtung er tendieren würde. Caraneth schloss die Augen. Vielleicht traf es dieses Menschenwort Scheiße ganz gut. Elenya hingegen rang nach Worten. „Wieso tun wir uns alle nur gegenseitig weh? Caraneth... ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen daran zu denken. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." „Dann sag nichts." Das schien sie auch nicht zu wollen. Sie strich über seine Wange wie an jenem Abend im Zelt der Rohans. Er wollte die Augen schließen um es zu genießen, aber erstens galt die Berührung nicht wirklich ihm, zweitens fürchtete er sich ein bisschen von der Elenya, die auf seinem Schoß saß. Ihre Finger zitterten. „Und du hast die ganze Zeit an mich gedacht?", fragte sie leise. „Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst um dich. Niemand wusste wo du warst. Aber man ließ mich dich nicht suchen. Und... du wolltest sicherlich nicht gefunden werden. Ich respektiere deine Meinung."Er schlug die Augen nieder und spielte verzagt mit ein paar Blättern auf dem Boden. „Wie die Zeit die Rollen ändert...", hauchte Elenya auf seine Schulter und setzte zur Erklärung an, als sein Blick fragend wurde. „Vor zwei Jahren hatte ich mit Legolas ein ähnliches Gespräch... ich sagte ihm, wie viel Liebe ich empfinde. Es schien ihm so egal zu sein. Er hatte Lythande, alles war gut. Ich war ihm egal. Er sagte, ich hätte ihn nicht verdient, sondern jemand der immer an mich denkt. Das werde ich nie vergessen." Caraneth ließ mutlos die Hand sinken, mit der er sie hatte an sich ziehen wollen. Sie hatte Trost so nötig. Vor allem war sie geflohen. Ein Leben in Einsamkeit – selbst unter so vielen Menschen – konnte auch einen Elb zerstören. Elenya brauchte keine helfenden Hände, die sie näher zogen. Sie sank mit einem leisen Seufzer mit der Stirn gegen seine Schulter und schmiegte ihre Arme um Caraneth. „Ich wollte dir lange sagen, wie sehr ich deine Anwesenheit genieße, Caraneth."Ihre Finger strichen über seinen Rücken. Caraneth schauderte und schloss die Augen um klar zu werden, nicht um zu genießen. Elenya war das schönste und verführerischste Mädchen das er kannte. Die Weise wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte zeigte eindeutig ihre Wünsche. Er wollte ihr widerstehen. Was sie tat, was sie von ihm verlangte, geschah nicht aus Liebe heraus, sondern um ihre verwundete Seele zu trösten. Sie war verzweifelt. Andererseits wollte er sie trösten, sie umarmen, sie in seinen Armen wissen und nirgendwo anders. Elenya interessierte sein innerer Konflikt nicht. Sie hatte seine Lippen gefunden. „Tu das nicht, Elen.", flehte Caraneth. „Ich könnte dir nicht widerstehen, hör auf." Sie erhörte sein Flehen nicht. Caraneth wollte sich ihr nicht ergeben, so wie es Legolas einst getan haben musste und kämpfte mit all seiner Vernunft gegen Elenyas eher unfreiwillige Verführung. Er verlor kläglich. *** Nithrep schlich mit spitzen Fingern um den Thron herum. Er war aus Mallornholz, seine Maserung schimmerte geheimnisvoll im Kerzenlicht. Mallorns waren selten im Düsterwald, und darum war dieses beeindruckende Instrument der Macht aus jenem Holz geformt – nicht geschnitzt. Sie streckte ihre Finger aus, um die Samtigkeit des Holzes zu kosten, doch sie bekam einen Schlag, als sie das Holz berührte. Anscheinend war der Thron verzaubert oder es war ein mit magischer Energie vollgesogener Baum gewesen. Verärgert steckte sie ihren Finger in den Mund, der kribbelte und schmerzte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den prächtigen Thronsaal von Düsterwaldstadt schweifen. Es war ein herrliches Zimmer. Große Fenster erlaubten den Licht, den Raum zu erhellen, an den Wänden hingen große Flaggen und Wandteppiche, einige davon mit den Wappen der Partnerländer. Nithrep erkannte den weißen, glitzernden Schwan von Dol Amroth, das weiße Pferd auf grünen Grund der Rohans (welch ein erbärmliches Menschenvolk) und das Wappen Gondors mit den sieben Sternen Numenors. Des weiteren waren viele große Truhen und ein Ratstisch im großen Raum. Im Moment war er verdunkelt. Nithrep hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Blut der von ihr ermordeten Wachen gleichmäßig auf den Glasfenstern verlaufen war und nicht verschmierte, trotz des Regens. Das Unwetter kam ziemlich passend. Canteal hatte geschrieen und getobt, aber am Ende hatte der alte Elb nichts ausrichten können, wie ein Elb nach dem anderen abgeschlachtet wurde. Ihre Schreie waren sehr amüsant gewesen. Elben waren so erbärmliche Kreaturen geworden, so schwach. Der Palast war jetzt mit ihrer boshaften Magie nach allen Seiten abgeriegelt, nur ein ebenfalls mächtiger Zauberer konnte hier eindringen. Canteal, Legolas seniler Berater, saß gefesselt auf einem der Ratssitze. Er war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Seine Falten waren seit den letzten zwei Tagen tiefer geworden, seine grauen Haarsträhnen in seinem dunkelbraunen Haar zahlreicher. In gewisser Weise ähnelte sein Haar der funkelnden Maserung der Mallorns. Elben. Ja, sie war selbst eine, doch dank der Menschen waren sie ein beklagenswertes, armseliges Volk geworden, dass sich an den Stolz seiner alten Taten und seiner gefallenen Helden klammerte und es nicht mehr für nötig hielt zu kämpfen. In diesem einen Punkt gab Nithrep Lythande sogar recht. Lythande war eine Elbe, in der das alte Feuer glühte, heller loderte als in Galadriel. Sie kämpfte mit all ihrer Macht, und diese war – auch dank des Ringes – beachtlich. Aber nicht mächtig genug. Wenn jemand die Elben revolutionieren würde, dann sie, Nithrep. Sie war die älteste unter den Atteleis, nur ihr fiel dieses Recht zu. Und apropos Lythande... Sie kam. Nithrep ließ sich auf dem Fußboden nieder und konzentrierte sich. Der mit positiver Magie geladene Mallornthron störte sie dabei erheblich. Aber sie spürte Lythandes Präsenz, die Macht ihres Ringes. Sie war auf dem Weg hierher, sie würde bald kommen. Und das beste, sie zog ihren Rattenschwanz, Legolas, hinterher. Zwei auf einen Streich. Nithrep lächelte ein breites, boshaftes Lächeln. Zwei auf einen Streich.  
  
Kapitel 12: Nichts bleibt wie es war  
  
Galadriel spielte gerade mit Nirande, als man ihr die Botschaft der Ankunft gab. Nirande sah sie etwas verärgert an, weil sie ihre Kleider raffte und verschwinden wollte. „Tante Galadriel?" Ihre zarte Stimme war glockenrein und doch so ruhig wie die ihres Vaters. Galadriel lächelte sie an. „Ich komme gleich wieder. Celeborn kann auch mit dir spielen." Nirande murrte, als sie verschwand. Galadriel konnte die Kleine verstehen. Sie war auch verärgert, und zwar über Lythandes eigenmächtiges Verhalten. Aber ändern konnte sie auch nichts. Nur Probleme. Sie seufzte. Es war ja klar gewesen, das diese elenden Probleme aber auch niemals aufhören würden. Im Thronsaal warteten zwei schlammverkrustete, nasse Gestalten auf sie. Der Sturm der aufgekommen war musste halb Mittelerde heimsuchen. Schon seit drei Tagen tobte er über das Land hinweg, und Galadriel wurde das fast schon unheimlich. Caraneth nahm als erstes das Wort. „Tut mir Leid, Mylady, das wir so uns nicht frisch machen konnten, aber Eure Wachen brachten uns sofort hierher..." Sie winkte ab. „Das ist egal, Lord Caraneth. Hauptsache Ihr seid hier und habt mir Elenya mitgebracht."Sie sah ihre Großnichte an, die mit schmutzigen Haaren von einem Bein aufs andre trat und Caraneth solange anstarrte, bis er seinen Arm um sie legte. Galadriel war verblüfft, was sollte dies bedeuten? Aber gemäß ihrer Königinnenehre schritt sie die Stufen ihres Thrones hinunter und umarmte ihre verlorene Verwandte. Elenya sah sehr elend aus, und trotzdem glücklich. Sofort ergriff sie wieder Caraneths Hand, als Galadriel sie wieder losgelassen hatte. War da etwas wie... Liebe zwischen den beiden? Sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, fragte nicht wie es Elenya ging, was sie durchgemacht hatte. „Was ist geschehen?" Der Blick der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit ging ins Verträumte. „Caraneth und ich..."Sie fasste nur noch fester seine Hand und das sagte alles. Galadriel kamen sie beide sehr glücklich vor und sie war erleichtert, das ihre Großnichte endlich gefunden zu haben schien, was sie suchte. „Verzeih, aber was ist mit den Ringen?", fragte sie dann. „Einer ist in Lòrien. Wir haben ihn schon geholt. Caraneth ist der neue Ringträger.", erklärte Elenya eifrig. „Das freut mich zu hören. Oh Elenya, es tut mir so leid wegen Anarya..." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nickte knapp. „Ich danke dir. Ich bin... darüber hinweggekommen. Caraneth hat mir geholfen." Der Erwähnte fügte hinzu: „Und wir werden wegen des zweiten Ringes morgen schon nach Düsterwald aufbrechen. Galadriel, Ihr müsst wissen, Nithrep ist ausgebrochen..." Galadriel unterbrach ihn mit einer heftigen Geste, die sogar die tuschelnden Wachen zum Schweigen brachte. Das Rauschen des Regens war dadurch überdeutlich im Thronsaal zu hören. „Das weiß ich schon. Lythande ist weg, um sie aufzuhalten, und Legolas ist ihr hinterher. Badet euch schnell, ich werde euch alles erklären." Caraneth und Elenya wechselten ängstliche Blicke. *** (Anm. d. Autorin: So. Hm. Ok, das ging jetzt vielleicht etwas schnell. Aber die Handlung im Düsterwald geht jetzt vor. Das wird sich jetzt blutig und dramatisch anhören und sehr melancholisch, aber ich hab gerade das neue Album von Linkin Park bekommen, und bei der Musik der Jungs muss ich immer so schreiben... sie inspiriert mich immer sehr. *"Somewhere I belong"lauter dreht* Nur so als Warnung.)  
  
Ein einzelner Reiter preschte durch den kalten Schlamm der Waldpfade, immer mehr Tempo aufnehmend. Er hätte besser langsamer reiten sollen, doch er brauste mit dem Sturmwind um die Wette durch den Wald. Sein Pferd, am Beginn seiner Hetzjagd ein herrlicher Schimmel, war jetzt ein Brauner. Das Tier war zu Tode erschöpft, doch sein Reiter ließ es nicht halten und nicht langsamer werden. Immer wieder verlor das Tier den Halt und rutschte, doch es rannte weiter. Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht im Schlamm ausglitt. Legolas tat Arod unendlich leid. Das Pferd war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber der treue Hengst der Rohirrim würde für ihn laufen bis er unter seinen Schenkeln zusammen brach. Legolas hoffte, das es nicht soweit kam. Er hing sehr an dem Pferd, für Lythande allerdings war ihm Arods Opfer wert. Düsterwaldstadt kam in seine Sichtweite, die dank des grässlichen Regens furchtbar war. Die Stadttore waren geöffnet, aber er konnte – verständlicherweise – nur wenige Wachen sehen. Sie schienen aber halb erleichtert, halb entsetzt über seine Ankunft zu sein.  
  
Legolas riss Arod im aufgeweichten Boden herum. Er hatte keine Zeit für einen Plausch. Er jagte mit einem festen Schenkeldruck in die Pferdeseiten den treuen Hengst den Hügel zum Palast hinauf. Im Schritt hätte sich das treue Tier schon hart getan, im Galopp rutschte Arod immer wieder im Schlamm aus, der sich über die Pflasterstraßen gewaschen hatte. Der Hengst schaffte es, gegen Regen, Sturm und Schlamm anzukämpfen und sprengte, Morast nach allen Seiten spritzend, auf den Vorhof des Palastes. Zwei Wachen in voller Rüstung – Wachen des inneren Palastes, erkannte er verwundert – sprangen ihm entgegen, als Arod mit gespreizten Beinen im Schlamm zum stehen kam. Als Legolas absprang gab das Pferd einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und sank in die Knie. Legolas beachtete das sterbende Tier nicht. „WO IST SIE?", brüllte er durch den Sturm. Die Wachen deuteten zum Palast hinein, und er rannte in sein Zuhause hinein. Die Wachen kümmerten sich um das umkippende Pferd. Es waren viel zu wenig Wachen im Palast, und die wenigen waren in Panik. Die Gänge schwammen im süßlich riechenden Elbenblut. „Majestät, geht nicht in den Inneren Palast!", schrie ein junger Wächter. Seine schwere Rüstung wies ihn ebenfalls als einen Wächter des Inneren Palastes aus. Legolas drängte den zitternden Elb an die Wand. „Wieso? Was ist passiert?", fauchte er. Die rasende Angst um seine Frau und sie könnte ihrer wahnsinnigen Schwester schon in die Hände gefallen sein machte ihn halb verrückt. „Sie ist dort drinnen.", keuchte der Wächter und rang nach Luft, die Legolas ihm abdrückte. „Wer? Die Königin?" „Die Königin ist eben erst angekommen, Eure Hoheit. Aber ihre Schwester ist im Thronsaal. Sie hat so viele Wachen ermordet... Ihre Hoheit Königin Lythande sagte, sie würde sich um das Problem kümmern. Wir wollten sie abhalten, aber sie hat uns mit ihrem Ring vertrieben." Er ließ den zitternden Wächter in Frieden. Nithrep war hier. Sie hatte ein Massaker angerichtet, daher das viele Blut, deswegen die verstörten Wachen. Er verstand ihre Panik, er hätte bei dem hinterrücken Angriff einer bösen Zauberin nicht anders reagiert. Und Lythande war zu ihr gelaufen! Er verfluchte die Torheit seiner Frau, ihn schützen zu wollen. Es glich der Unterzeichnung eines Todesurteils, wenn man sich freiwillig in Nithreps Hand begab. Legolas spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Nithrep würde definitiv seinen alten Mentor Canteal erwischt haben. Sein Blut würde sich sicherlich mit dem der anderen Wachen vermischt haben. Er brauchte nicht lange um den Thronsaal zu erreichen. Die großen Fenster, die sein Vater mit solchem Stolz hatte einbauen lassen waren rot. Hatte Nithrep rötliches Glas gezaubert, und wieso? Er strich mit zitternden Fingern über das glatte Glas und erschrak. An seiner Hand flossen rote Schlieren hinunter. Blut. Es gab eindeutig zu viel Blut in diesen Tagen. Erst in seinem Traum und jetzt hier. Die Türflügel zum Thronsaal öffneten sich erst nach langem, verzweifelten Drücken. Legolas erstarrte im Rahmen der gigantischen Tür, als er das Bild sah, das sich ihm bot. Zwei ungleiche Schwestern standen sich gegenüber. Nithrep mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren – wie Elenya, zuckte es durch seinen Kopf – die mit roten Lederschnüren zusammen gehalten wurden, um ihre Mähne über ihren Rücken wallen zu lassen. Ihr Kleid war rot und schwarz, und sie trug einen Zauberstab aus schwarzem Holz in ihrer Hand. Ihre Augen waren seltsam farblos, aber schwarz umrandet. Lythande trug ihren Waffenrock. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihn unzähligen Wellen über ihren Rücken, doch es war wild zerpflügt. Ihre dunklen Stiefel waren voller getrocknetem Schlamm, in ihren mit schwarzen Halbhandschuhen geschützten Händen hielt sie ihr Mithrillangschwert. Nur Nithrep bemerkte Legolas und wandte sich an ihre keuchende Schwester. Die erste Runde ihres Kampfes musste schon geschlagen worden sein. „Lythande, mein Schwager ist gekommen um dir in den Tod zu folgen.", rief Nithrep spöttisch. Lythande wirbelte herum, ihr Blick fand ihn. Sie schrie nicht einmal, sondern ließ nur ihr Schwert sinken. „Legolas...", flüsterte sie. Er hingegen zögerte nicht. Nithrep ergötzte sich am Anblick ihrer entsetzten Schwester und achtete nicht auf ihn. Mit Schwung riss er seinen Bogen vom Rücken, legte einen Pfeil an und ließ das silberne, tödliche Geschoss auf sie los. Nithrep sah es doch, riss die Hand hoch und der Pfeil explodierte mitten in der Luft. „Lythande!", schrie Legolas. „Was willst du hier? Ich sagte doch, du sollst bei Nirande bleiben und sie schützen! Geh, solange du noch kannst!", brüllte sie zurück, ihr Schwert erhebend. Nithrep tat nichts, außer Lythande zu verspotten. „Lass ihn doch, wenn es sein Wille ist. Glaube mir, er ist glücklicher wenn er mit dir stirbt..." „NEIN! Ich werde niemals zulassen, das sie dich tötet!"Lythande drehte sich um. „Es tut mir Leid, Legolas. Es tut mir so leid." Legolas verstand nicht, bis Lythande ihren Ring gegen ihn richtete. Die Macht des Schmuckstückes auf ihn richtend stand die blonde Königin da, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Legolas wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht aus der Tür geschleudert und mit einem unheimlichen Donnern fielen die Türflügel zurück ins Schloss. Lythande und Nithrep waren in einem Raum gefangen, und nur eine von ihnen würde den Geschwisterkampf überleben. Er rannte zur Türe, um dagegen zu hämmern, doch wieder wurde er davon geschleudert. Legolas landete auf dem Rücken auf dem Steinboden und fühlte einen lähmenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, für Sekunden rang er nach Luft. Ihm wurde keine Chance gegeben, ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte ihn retten, doch um welchen Preis... „Du bist so dumm, Lythande!", schrie er die Türe an. „Ich liebe dich, ich will dich nicht verlieren, um keinen Preis... NEIN!" Seine Wut war umsonst, er konnte nichts tun außer aufzuspringen und dem Kampf zuzusehen. Er rannte zu den Fenstern des Thronsaals und versuchte das schmierige Blut soweit wegzuwischen um einen Blick auf den Kampf zu erhaschen. Es stellte sich als ekelhafte Arbeit heraus. Bald war seine sowieso durchnässte Kleidung blutdurchtränkt und auch seine Haarspitzen waren rötlich, aber er konnte nur Schemen erkennen. Oh Gandalf, ich wünschte du wärst hier... sie wird sich umbringen... sie wird sterben... Zwei Wachen kamen wortlos auf ihn zugestürzt, halfen ihm das Blut von den Scheiben zu wischen, dass ihre Kameraden für sie vergossen hatten. Der schwere, dank des Blutes süßliche Geruch des Todes schwebte durch den Palast. Legolas konnte etwas sehen. Lythande und Nithrep gingen nach allen Regeln der Kunst aufeinander los. Doch seine Frau war im Nachteil – Nithrep war eine durch und durch ausgebildete Zauberin, die ihre große Macht von allem dunklen Gesindel bezog, dass es noch gab. Mit ihrem Schwert kam Lythande nicht weit. Sie kämpfte tapfer. Nithrep hatte ebenfalls ein Schwert gezogen und ihren Zauberstab dagegen eingetauscht. Wild hieben sie aufeinander ein. Das Klirren des Stahls war überall zu hören, die hellen Funken sprühten durch das Zimmer. Legolas hatte viele Schwertkämpfe gesehen, aber keinen von solcher Entschlossenheit. Doch dann konnte Legolas noch eine dritte Gestalt erkennen, die sich hinter Nithrep aufbaute, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hätte fast geschrieen. Canteal. Er lebte noch! Der alte Elb ließ den Zauberstab auf Nithrep herabsausen, traf sie an der Schulter, so dass sie in die Knie ging und den Störenfried mit einer einzigen Bewegung von sich schmiss. Canteal raste gegen das Fenster, an dem Legolas und die beiden Wachen den Kampf beobachteten. Der arme alte Elb rutschte am Glas hinunter und Legolas befürchtete, dass sein alter Berater nun entgültig tot war. Er klopfte leise gegen die Scheibe. Canteal hörte ihn, sah ihn, und stieß einen Schrei aus. Nur mit Mühe konnte Legolas ihm klarmachen, das er die Türe aufmachen sollte. Canteal raste davon, und Legolas hatte einen freien Blick auf den Kampf. Nithrep hate sich aufgerafft und drosch auf Lythande ein, die am Boden kniete und mit Hilfe all ihrer Kraft gegen die Schläge ihrer Schwester parierte. Blut lief über ihren Arm; Nithrep hatte ihre Schulter aufgeschlitzt, aber die Blicke seiner Frau waren eiskalt. Die Türflügel schwangen erneut auf, als Canteal Legolas den Weg freimachte. Doch er kam zu spät. Die beiden Schwestern waren im finalen Stück ihres erbitterten Schwertkampfes angekommen. Beide keuchten und schwitzten, sie waren einander ebenbürtig. Mit wütenden Hieben drängte Nithrep Lythande immer weiter zurück, in der Hoffnung sie zu entwaffnen, da sich die blonde Elbe nur noch auf ihre Verteidigung konzentrieren konnte und ihre Deckung halten musste. Das Klirren der Schwerter war hier ohrenbetäubend. Lythande, an die Wand gedrängt, spielte ihren Vorteil ihrer zweihändigen Waffe aus – und schlug Nithrep die einhändige Klinge aus der Hand. Nithrep hob die Hände, um einen Zauber zu Wirken, doch Lythandes Schwert sauste hernieder und trennte mit ihrem Schlag fast die Hand vom Gelenk. Nithrep schriee so schrill, das Legolas glaubte sein Kopf würde zerspringen, und dunkles, fast schwarzes Blut spritzte. „Du wirst nie wieder versuchen, meiner Familie etwas zu tun, Schwester. Ich habe dich geliebt, aber du hast mich betrogen...", sagte Lythande tonlos, als ihre Schwester weinend vor Schmerzen vor ihr zusammenbrach, doch Nithrep gab nicht auf. Unendlicher Hass leuchtete in ihren Augen, und Lythande wich zurück. Dann brachte sie ihr Werk zuende. Ihr Schwert bohrte sich in Nithreps Brust, ihr entfuhr ein Schrei und sie sank neben der Leiche ihrer Schwester zu Boden. Legolas rannte los, nahm sie in die Arme. Lythande weinte und bebte an seiner Brust, als sein Gewand viel von ihrem Blut aufsog. „Ich habe meine Schwester umgebracht! Oh ihr Mächtigen, oh bei Varda, ich habe meine eigene Schwester umgebracht..." Legolas versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch Lythande erinnerte ihn jetzt sehr an Elenya. Sie war geschockt über ihre eigene Tat und flüsterte immer weiter, während Canteal und die Wachen langsam herein traten. „Ich habe sie umgebracht...", hauchte Lythande. „Ruhig. Shhht, Liebes. Es ist vorbei.", wisperte er zurück. „Es ist vorbei."  
  
Kapitel 13: Elenya & Legolas  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Hm... langsam werden die Kapitel wieder kürzer, meine Geduld wird weniger. Ja, irgendwie muss ich diese aus dem Ruder gelaufene Situation wieder unter einen Hut bringen und die Karre aus dem Dreck ziehen. Ihr merkt schon – ja, Leex kommt endlich schön langsam zum Ende. Ihr könnt aufatmen! *g*)  
  
Die Gegend kam ihr immer bekannter vor. Trotzdem war es der helle Wahnsinn, wie viel sich seit ihrer Abreise verändert hatte. Bäume waren gewachsen, so viel gewachsen... ging das in zwei Jahren? Elenya bemerkte, dass sie sich nur ablenken wollte. Ihre Blicke schweiften über Caraneth. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, erneut lieben zu können, dachte sie leise. Èorich, das war keine Liebe. Er war... ich habe ihn Benutzt um meine Pein zu lindern. Ich habe ihn als Spielzeug missbraucht und ihn lieblos in eine Ecke geschmissen wie Legolas es mit mir tat... Nie hätte ich gedacht, das ich den Prinzen jemals vergessen könnte für einen anderen. Mein liebendes Herz hat ihn vergessen, denn es ist mit Caraneths Liebe neu geboren worden. Aber ich werde Legolas seine Taten nie verzeihen können. Wie war er in der Lage, mir so etwas anzutun? So viel hatte er ihr angetan – allerdings nicht nur er. Nithrep in ihrem unendlichen Hass auf ihre Schwester hatte sie tiefer in die Angelegenheit gezogen, als sie es gewollt hatte. Elenya dachte zurück an Nirande, Legolas Tochter. Sie hatte in ihrer kindlichen Art gebeten, mit zu dürfen. Galadriel wäre sogar bereit gewesen, ihr das Kind ihrer Rivalin zu geben, ohne Angst Elenya konnte Rachegedenken hegen und Nirande etwas antun. Sie halten mich doch für schwach. Sie denken, ich bin trotzig., schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Vielleicht kann ich Legolas auch nicht wütend sein, er wusste nichts von seinem Sohn. Und ich war es, die den Bund auf eben jene Weise lösen wollte... bei Keméntari, wie dumm kann man nur werden? Elenya war versucht gewesen, Nirande mitzunehmen. Ihre blauen Augen schienen so hell wie die ihres Vaters. Doch die Gefahr, die von Nithrep ausging war zu groß. Wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Sohn jetzt alt genug wäre um zu... Elenya hielt die Tränen zurück. Nicht wieder weinen. Nicht wieder Schwäche zeigen. Lernen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Caraneth sah ihren Kampf, legte seine Hand auf ihre. Sie wusste, das Liebe zum Teil ein Grund für ihre Flucht gewesen war. Sie war ruhelos gewesen, immer auf der Suche nach einer starken Schulter, die sie schützen und halten würde. Caraneth war ihre Schulter. Im Kräfteverhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden war sie vielleicht die stärkere Kriegerin, aber er war der klügere Denker. Ja, Elenya liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn tiefer als sie jemals Legolas hätte lieben können, dass war ihr klar. Doch trotzdem war sie sich so sicher gewesen... Legolas hätte ihr gehören können... Düsterwaldstadt geriet in Sicht. Caraneth sah sie fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung? Können wir in die Stadt reiten ohne das du schreiend wendest?" Sie nickte tapfer. „Ja. Ich will Legolas helfen."Um ihn vielleicht noch Leiden zu sehen, fügte sie im Geiste hinzu. Der Anblick des Massakers wurde ihr und Caraneth erspart. Um genau zu sein hatte Elenya keinen Schimmer von dem Greul, das noch vor wenigen Tagen hier passiert war, bis auf die Nachricht, das Nithrep tot war. Ich hätte Nirande doch mitnehmen können, überlegte Elenya. Sie wäre froh gewesen, ihre Eltern endlich wieder zu sehen. Es ist nicht gut für ein kleines Mädchen, einfach so von den Eltern getrennt zu sein... Einige Minuten später war sie doch ganz froh, dass Nirande bei Galadriel geblieben war. Sie wäre keine Elbe, hätte sie den feinen Geruch des Todes nicht wahrgenommen. Caraneth schnupperte ebenfalls nervös, und sofort fanden sich ihre Hände, die sich besorgt aneinander schmiegten als sie in den hohen Arkadengang des königlichen Palastes einbogen. „Was ist hier nur passiert?", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. „Es sind viele gestorben.", hauchte Elenya. „So viele... ich kann es riechen... genau wie in all den Schlachten mit den Rohirrim..." Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Es war erlösend, zu weinen, aber sie wollten nicht rollen. Wieso weinte sie für Elben, die sie nicht einmal gekannt hatte? Elenya fiel ein, das sie viele von der Wache gekannt hatte. Beunruhigt traten sie in den Thronsaal, wo ein nachdenklicher Legolas neben seiner Frau saß, die fast apathisch zu den Fenstern hinaus starrte. Kam es Elenya nur so vor, oder schienen die Glasscheiben doch ein wenig rötlich zu sein? Keine Wache war im Saal, und es war seltsam still. Elenya hörte nur ihre eigenen Schritte und Legolas schrilles Aufschreien, als er sie sah. „ELENYA!"Er flog fast die Treppe hinunter und riss sie an sich. Mit einem verborgenen Lächeln bemerkte sie Caraneths Eifersucht, als der König vom Düsterwald sie umarmte. „Elenya, dir geht es gut...", seufzte Legolas in ihr Haar. „Anscheinend besser als Lythande, ja.", stellte sie fest. „Was ist passiert?" Legolas warf einige Blicke zu der in schwarz gekleideten Gestalt hinauf. „Nithrep... sie hat die Wachen getötet, die Adeligen, um uns herzulocken. Lythande ist alleine geritten. Ich habe sie verfolgt, aber als ich hier ankam konnte ich nur noch dem Kampf der beiden zusehen... und das Massaker begutachten... ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nicht solche Grausamkeiten gesehen, nicht mal auf einem Schlachtfeld..." „Sie haben gekämpft?", fragte Caraneth erstaunt dazwischen. „Ja. Aber nur eine hat ihn überlebt. Lythande hat sie erschlagen. Das hat ihr fast das Herz gebrochen. Sie wird nie wieder so sein wie bisher." „Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mylord.", tröstete Caraneth. Legolas lächelte, aber schwach und künstlich. „Niemals, alter Freund. Nicht solange ich atme. Aber nun zu euch. Elenya, was ist mit dem letzten Ring?" Natürlich, das war ja klar gewesen. Sie war wie immer egal, nur dieser dumme Ring zählte, dieses dumme Ding... Wieso spielten dauernd Ringe eine so große Rolle für die Lebewesen in Mittelerde? Also das würde sie wirklich gerne wissen. „Ring hin, Ring her! Kann das nicht warten? Ich dachte, du freust dich, mich zu sehen, nach zwei langen Jahren. Aber du..." Elenya verstummte und hörte auf, Legolas Vorwürfe zu machen. Natürlich war ihm das Leben Lythandes wichtiger, natürlich. Wie hätte sie das nur vergessen können. „Verzeih mir bitte.", entschuldigte sich Legolas und warf einen Blick zu Lythande, die aufstand, ein paar Schritte auf das Fenster zumachte und wimmernd zurück auf die Steinbank sank, auf der sie gesessen war. Elenya sah sie mitleidig an. Sie war einst ihre Rivalin, aber sie war eine ehrenvolle Frau. Sie hatte es verdient an Legolas Seite glücklich zu sein, und stattdessen traf sie ein Schicksalsschlag nach dem anderen. Ihr blondes Haar war zerzaust. „Immer nur verzeihen. Oh ja, verzeih. Ich bin verbittert, Legolas. Wieso sollte ich dir verzeihen?" Caraneth zuckte zusammen und versuchte sie liebevoll davon abzuhalten, Legolas so anzufauchen, aber Elenya wand sich aus seinen zärtlichen Griffen. Sie fühlte ihren Zorn gegen Legolas. Er war an allem Schuld! Nur er, einzig und alleine Legolas. „Habe ich dir je etwas getan?"Legolas Stimme war leise, und sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, das er halb gebrochen war. Der anklingende Wahnsinn seiner Frau zerriss ihn innerlich, der Tod seiner Wachen schmerzte ihn zusätzlich. Es hatte immer so ausgesehen, als ob es gut für den König von Rhovanion stehen würde. Schon im Ringkrieg. Der strahlende Held mit den schimmernden Flügeln hatte erkennen müssen, dass selbst die größten Schwingen nicht jedes Ziel erreichen konnten. Und er stürzte. Er tat es immer noch. „Du... hast mich verstoßen, du hast nicht mal versucht, mich aufzuhalten.", rief Elenya in ihrem Trotz. „Ich hoffte so tief in meinem Herzen, du würdest mich halten..." Legolas blinzelte müde. „Habe ich das nicht getan? Stand ich nicht vor deinem schwarzen Hengst und flehte dich auf Knien an, bei mir zu bleiben, als meine Freundin und Beraterin, wie du es immer warst? Habe ich dich nicht suchen lassen? Ich habe dich nicht verstoßen. Du bist in blinder Wut alleine davon gestürmt. Vielleicht nicht nur Wut. Wir haben dir deine Taten niemals übel genommen. Nicht mal Lythande, obwohl sie genügend Gründe haben könnte. Nein. Du kannst mir nichts vorwerfen." Elenya erschrak über seine Worte und erkannte endlich. All den Hass und Zorn, den sie gegen Legolas gespürt hatte, war falsch gewesen. Der Hass war auf sie selbst gerichtet gewesen, und sie hatte es nicht einmal erkannt. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Caraneth versuchte sie zu stützen, doch sie blieb zitternd stehen, als sie erkennen musste das sie zwei Jahre ihres Lebens verschwendet hatte um etwas zu betrauern, das sie nicht einmal verloren hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal Legolas verloren. Elenya hatte ihn auch nicht als ihren Gemahl gewonnen, aber ihren Freund nicht verloren... sogar jetzt meinte er es gut mit ihr, als sie ihre Fehler erkannte. All das Leid, all die Schmerzen und die Wut, die sie hatte ausstehen müssen, waren nicht seine Schuld, sondern wenn dann nur die Nithreps und die ihrer eigenen Torheit, ihrer eigenen Blindheit. Die Erkenntnis zwang sie in die Knie und sie bebte, doch sie konnte nicht weinen. Nithrep war tot. Und sie... „Elenya."Caraneth ging neben ihr in die Hocke und sie war froh, einen Rettungsanker zu finden. Sie schluchzte in sein kastanienrotes Haar. „Ich war so dumm. So dumm. Wie kann sich ein Mensch alleine solche Schmerzen zufügen? Wie kann man so dumm sein? Oh, ich habe keinen von euch verdient, weder Legolas noch dich." „Beruhige dich, Liebling."Elenya fühlte Caraneths beruhigende Berührungen, seine starken Hände in ihrem Haar, dann bemerkte sie Legolas verdutzte, aber erfreute Blicke. Ihre Liebe zu Caraneth würde wohl noch einige Leute mehr erstaunen. „Ich habe zwei Jahre meines Lebens weggeschmissen!"Elenya konnte immer noch nicht weinen. „Zwei ganze Jahre! Ich habe in zwei Jahren alles zerstört, was dreitausend Jahre brauchte um sich zu entwickeln." Auch Legolas ging in die Hocke und nach einem fragenden Blick zu Caraneth legte er einen Arm um sie. „Wir sind Elben, Elenya.", begann er sanft. „Zwei Jahre sind für uns wie zwei Wochen für einen Mensch sind. Das heißt doch nicht, dass du dein Leben zerstört hast. Du hast noch Tausende, um es aufzubauen." Sehr liebenswürdig. Jetzt kam er ihr mit klugen Sprüchen. Elenya wäre am liebsten schreiend durch die nächste Glasscheibe gedonnert, aber ob das so gut war? Sie entschloss sich dagegen. „Ihr könnt mir später Moralpredigten halten. Ich bin ja so dumm. Wir müssen diesen verfluchten Ring holen." Caraneth und Legolas warfen sich nur verwunderte, aber in gewisser Weise auch stolze Blicke zu, als sie aufstand und davon eilte. Bald waren die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite und flankierten sie. Legolas konnte seine Frau zum Glück alleine lassen, ohne das sie sich etwas tun würde. Aber Canteal war auch noch da. „Wo ist der Ring genau?", fragte Legolas im Laufschritt. Elenya, gerade dabei sich selbst eine geistige Moralpredigt zu halten und zu planen, wie sie ihre dummen Fehler ausbügeln und vergessen könnte, schreckte auf. „Hm? Bei uns... zuhause."Sie zuckte zusammen. Nein. Wenn sie jetzt nach Hause ginge, würde sie nur an ihren toten Vater erinnert. Sie fasste sich ein Herz. Sie musste endlich zeigen, dass sie kein Hasenfuß war und immer nur weglief. Es wurde Zeit, ihr Leben umzukrempeln. In ihrem Elternhaus angekommen, war es gar nicht so schlimm. Der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus, und Elenya war insgeheim stolz. Weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Bruder waren zuhause, und dafür war Elenya insgeheim dankbar und schickte Stoßgebete an Varda. Sie fand das Versteck des Ringes schneller als erwartet und befreite das zierliche Schmuckstück mit drei herrlichen Saphiren aus seinem Ruheplatz. Kaum in ihrer Hand, begann der Ring zu leuchten. Elenya atmete erleichtert auf. Die Gefahr war gebannt. Sie lächelte Legolas erfreut an. Niemand von den Ringträgern würde sterben müssen. Das Feuer um das Metal des Ringes war blau und nicht im geringsten heiß, munter tanzten und züngelten die Flammen und wurden immer größer.  
  
Legolas erwiderte ihr Lächeln vorsichtig, ohne zu wissen was Elenya wusste. Es reichte, wenn sie es wusste. Das Leuchten zeigte, dass der zwanzigste Ringträger und somit der Retter für die anderen sich in diesem Zimmer befand.  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin. Denkt ihr, es gibt ein Happy End? Spinnt ihr? Naja. *räusper und mit den Füßen am Boden scharrt* Ok, ich gebs zu, die Story ist ein bisschen in die Hose gegangen. Ich dachte, es wär mal was anderes als das Legolas-sieht-Mächen-seiner-Träume-und- verknallt-sich, wie Ermenel es so schön gesagt hat. Ich mag halt diese düstere Stimmung. Liegt vielleicht daran, das ich schon als kleines Mädchen immer Akte X geguckt hab? Vielleicht. Aber gut, wenn ihr diese Art von Storys lieber habt... dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit... *Fingergymnastik macht* Jaaa... ich schick noch ne Story ins Rennen... rette sich wer kann...die ist allerdings älter und auch schön schnulzig. Ich hab sie allerdings überarbeitet, denn ich finde mein Schreibstil kann sich durchaus sehen lassen mittlerweile. Früher hab ich so geschrieben wie die Reporter bei der Bildzeitung, aber man lernt ja stetig dazu. *g* Also, ich mach mich jetzt mal auf und grab diese Alte Story aus und arbeite sie ein letztes Mal um, damit niemand hier denkt, ich betreibe Ideenklau oder so was, das tu ich nämlich nicht, aber es gibt Dinge, die muss man halt bei HdR gleich schreiben, das geht nicht anders. Bin euch trotzdem dankbar, dass ihr mich hier schön fleißig kritisiert habt (nur so lernt man was) und auch wenn ihr jetzt alle Buh schreit oder mit Tomaten werft – mir gefällt die Story trotzdem, Bäh! :P)  
  
Epilog  
  
(Ein halbes Jahr später) Elenya saß nachdenklich auf dem Sessel, zu dessen Füße Mallornblätter raschelten und spielte mit ihrem langen schwarzen Haar. Das Buch „Vom eingeschneiten Elbenprinzen"lag an ihrer Seite. Lirinens erster Schreibversuch war immer noch ihr bester. Sie nahm das Buch wieder in ihre Hände und hatte gerade den Handlungsfaden der agierenden Romanfiguren wieder aufgenommen, als ihr Mann ins Zimmer huschte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging er zu ihr, strich ihr Haar aus dem Nacken und küsste ihren Hals, bevor er neugierig über ihre Schulter sah und ein paar Zeilen des Buches las. „Wer hat das geschrieben?" „Lirinen.", erwiderte sie verträumt. „Wirklich?"Seine Frage klang künstlich. Elenya ließ das Buch sinken und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, wirklich." Caraneths blaue Augen strahlten sie an. Sie hatte sie oft mit jenen Saphiren in Legolas Augen vergleichen wollen, aber hatte niemals Erfolg gehabt. Natürlich liebe ich ihn, schoss es Elenya durch den Kopf. Aber eigentlich geht es mir so wie Èowyn – man hat mich mit der zweiten Wahl abgespeist. Die Frage ist nur, würden Legolas und ich uns wirklich so gut ergänzen, wenn er mich geheiratet hätte? Sie bemerkte, das sie Caraneth Unrecht tat. „Du sollst zum Rat kommen."Ihr Mann sah sie unschuldig an. „Elrond verlangt danach." Elenya strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich erhob, wobei sie einige Schwierigkeiten hatte. Ihr großer, geschwollener Bauch hinderte sie in letzter Zeit an einigen Dingen, aber das war ziemlich unwichtig. Elenya grinste breit. Nicht nur Nächte mit Elbenprinzen waren ziemlich fruchtbar, sondern auch solche in alten, verrotteten Bärenbaumstämmen. „Sollst du mit?" Caraneth zuckte mit den Schultern und ergab sich lachend, als seine energische Frau ihn mit sich zum Ratssaal zog. *** „Meine lieben Freunde. Die Zeit ist gekommen, um zu gehen, für alle unseres Volkes. Ich verstehe all die, die bleiben wollen."Elrond hielt in seiner Ansprache inne und blickte zu Lythande, die mit verschränkten Armen und spitzen Lippen dasaß und den Kopf schüttelte. Legolas warf ihr flehentliche Blicke zu, die sogar Elenya entziffern konnte. Doch bevor ein Wort fiel, sprach Elrond weiter. „Ich bewundere auch den Mut all derer, die hierbleiben wollen und werden. Aber ich... ich bin alt, und ich habe für diesen Kontinent getan, was ich tun konnte. Ich kann nicht mehr. Meine Kraft ist lange nicht mehr so stark wie früher. Ich hatte Macht über diesen Teil des Landes, jetzt bin ich gerade noch Herr über mich selbst. Ich kann und will nicht weiter. Deswegen ist es an der Zeit, euch, meinen Ratsmitgliedern der neuen Ringträger, mitzuteilen, das ich endlich Frodo folgen werde. Ich werde nach Valinor segeln." „NEIN!"Lythande sprang auf. „Elrond, nein! Du hast so oft gesagt, du tust es, aber du bist immer geblieben..." Elenya musterte sie. Endlich hatte sie sich selbst überwunden. Caraneth hatte mit seiner Vorhersage, dass spätestens der Schwund der Elben sie von ihrem aufkeimenden Wahnsinn retten würde, mehr als Recht gehabt. Elenya warf einige Blicke zu ihrem Mann, um zu sehen wie er Elronds Rede aufnahm und spielte nervös mit dem zwanzigsten Ring an ihrem Finger. Caraneth standen, zu ihrer Verblüffung, die Tränen in den Augen, aber er sagte nichts. „Lythande, wie viele Stunden haben wir mit Diskussionen verbracht? Wie oft versuchte ich dir zu erklären, dass du alleine mit deinem Trotzkopf den Schwund nicht aufhalten kannst?"Elrond sprach zärtlich mit ihr, Lythandes Reaktion fiel aber genauso aus wie Elenya sie erwartet hatte. „Du sturer Esel!", schrie sie ihn an, Legolas zog sie am Gürtel zurück in den Sitz, wo sie brummelnd sitzen blieb. Ein oder zwei stimmten ihr leise zu, alle anderen schwiegen beharrlich. Elrond sah alle lange an. Als Elenya an der Reihe war, errötete sie unmerklich. Sie befürwortete Lythandes angestrengte Arbeit schon seid längerer Zeit. Aus Feindinnen waren Freundinnen geworden. Natürlich nicht so dicke wie Lirinen und Ninniach mit ihr befreundet waren, aber... Und Elenya hatte sich endlich ihren Traum erfüllt, sie hatte es geschafft einen Mann zu finden, der sie so sehr liebte wie Legolas Lythande liebte. „Darum werde ich meinen Ring in die Hände von jemanden legen, den ich für würdig erachte."Mit eleganter Geste stand Elrond auf, um an allen Ratsmitgliedern vorbeizugehen, die keinen Ring trugen. Aragorn wich in seinem Stuhl zurück, bis er von der Lehne aufgehalten wurde, sah Elenya. Anscheinend wollte er diesen Ring nicht haben, den Elrond in seinem Handteller liegen hatte. Der König von Gondor musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Elrond trat zwischen Caraneth und Legolas. Eisiges Schweigen überkam alle im Rat. Gimli schien beleidigt zu sein, das er nicht einmal im entferntesten als würdig genug erachtet wurde, auf einen kleinen dummen Ring aufzupassen. Elenya hingegen zog die Stirne kraus. Wie würde es sein, bekäme Caraneth auch einen Ring? Wie würde es für ihr Kind sein, wenn sie und ihr Mann solche Lasten auf den Schultern trugen? Elrond hob die Hand um den Ring fallen zu lassen. Er kullerte in den Schoß des erstaunten Legolas, der nicht das triumphierende Grinsen seiner Frau sah. Jetzt musste er in Mittelerde bleiben, bis er den Ring weitergeben würde, und das konnte sicherlich dauern. „Elrond, das kannst du nicht machen!", keuchte der König vom Düsterwald. „Ich kann alles, wenn ich will.", entgegnete der Herr von Bruchtal mit einem Lächeln. Elenya schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Auch wenn Elrond gehen würde, vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Chance zwischen all den Wirren dieses Landes die Elben zu halten. Oder es wuchs eine neue Generation von Elbenkindern heran, die anders denken würden als jene Elben, die schon Hunderttausende Jahre alt waren. So wie ihr Kind, das nun unter ihrem Herzen ruhte. Vielleicht.  
  
Fin  
  
(Anm. d. Autorin: Bidde, ich bin doch noch fertig geworden. So. Ich warte auf eure Beschwerdemails, wie doof die Geschichte doch ist. Hm. Ich liebe Mittelerde, aber es ist nicht so sonnig und blumig und schön wie das Teletubbieland. Tolkien hat damit begonnen, es düster und traurig zu machen, indem er die Ringträger nach Valinor hat reisen lassen. Seitdem hängt über Mittelerde eine bittersüße Melancholie, die eindeutig ins bittere geht, und ich habe damit experimentiert, wie es ist mal genau in die bittere Richtung zu gehen. Es hat allerdings nicht geklappt. Ich wollte Elenya abgrundtief böse machen, aber das hat sie nicht zugelassen. Sie ist eine Vollblutelbe, und die können einfach nicht böse werden, da kann man alles anstellen, ihnen sogar die Haare schwarz färben. Sie weigern sich, das Gute in ihrem Herzen zu verleumden. So war es auch mit Elenya. Naja, ist ja egal. Ich schreib einfach was neues und kann nur hoffen, dass ihr alle Verständnis dafür habt, dass ich Mittelerde mal von einer ganz anderen Seite zeigen wollte. Es herrscht halt nicht überall eitel Sonnenschein.) 


End file.
